¡Y todo por culpa de mi madre!
by Black Song 11
Summary: Todo empezó por una estúpida apuesta entre ella y su madre, quien no se resignaría a verla soltera por el resto de su vida, sólo por su estúpida fobia a los hombres superficiales. A ella no le importó la apuesta, pero no sabía que a quién tenía que aguantar era a Uchiha Sasuke.
1. Prólogo

¡Todo por culpa de mi madre!

Autora: CaSsIs90210

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia que leerán sí es mía y los personajes inventados también.

Advertencias: AU.

Prólogo.

La historia siempre se ha repetido para mí. Desde que soy pequeña que atraigo a los superficiales como moscas a la miel, nunca en mi vida he tenido ningún novio que me durara más de tres meses.

Yo estaba tan cansada de lidiar con ése maldito problema que decidí crear una prueba para espantar a los hombres que solo me querían por mi aspecto. Así es, diseñé un método de espantar a los hombres superficiales, solo les decía algo desagradable y huían al instante.

Por ejemplo, el caso más notable de todos los que me tocó fue un chico un año menor que yo.

**Flash Back**

― ¡Hola! ―Saludó mi pobre victima con una enorme sonrisa y un poco de rubor en las mejillas, era muy guapo, lástima que haya sido tan trivial.― ¿Eres Sakura-senpai de la clase 3-C?―Pregunto temblando por el nerviosismo, yo miré a mis amigas quienes no podían contener la risa.

―Así es.―Respondí mostrándole una amplia y hermosa sonrisa y él se ruborizó todavía más.― ¿Qué necesitas?

―Q-Quería saber s-si querías salir conmigo.―Preguntó entre tartamudeos mirando el piso huyendo de mi mirada.

Durante una fracción de segundo yo me compadecí de él, pero luego la fracción pasó cuando me di cuenta de qué es lo que él estaba mirando, mis piernas, y sin pudor solté sin pensar.

―Tengo tres meses de embarazo.―Su reacción sorprendida no se hizo esperar abrió la boca sorprendido y sus ojos se desorbitaron y a nuestro alrededor se escucharon cotilleos de la gente que miraba la escena.

El chico huyo de mi lado como si la misma muerte lo estuviera siguiendo y yo sonreí satisfecha, es cierto que odio a los hombres que solo se fijan en las apariencias, pero odio más aún a los pervertidos y ése chico combinaba ambas características, cosa que yo no tolero.

**Fin Flash Back**

Actualmente tengo veinte años y quiero estudiar medicina, pero como mi padre quiere que siga sus pasos y que me dedique a la música, en un berrinche infantil, decidió no pagar mis estudios, así que tuve que conseguir trabajo, y para mi desgracia en lo único en lo que me aceptaron fue en… modelaje.

No me malentiendan, no odio el modelaje, de hecho ha salvado mis estudios universitarios, pero no quería trabajar como modelo porque los hombres te acosan hasta en la calle, solo porque me veo bien con tres quilos maquillaje encima.

Mi padre es un connotado baterista y mi madre una psicóloga que cada vez que puede trae un montón de hombres a mi casa para que elija uno para que sea mi novio, lo cual es irritante.

Mi único deseo es encontrar un hombre que me ame por lo que soy, no por cómo luzco.

Continuará.

_**¡Hola!**_

_**¿Cómo están? Sé que dije que no subiría más historias hasta terminar las otras, pero, tuve una visión con esta *-* y no sé decidí subirla a Fanfiction…**_

_**Espero que les llame la atención y que me digan lo que piensan sobre ésta historia :D les juro que las otras estarán terminadas luego u_u**_

_**Bueno! De ustedes depende si la sigo o no!**_

_**¡Adiós! ¡Se cuidan!**_


	2. El pretendiente misterioso

¡Y todo por culpa de mi madre!

Autora: CaSsIs90210

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia que leerán sí es mía y los personajes inventados también.

Advertencias: AU.

Capítulo I: El pretendiente misterioso…

La luz del flash de la cámara inundó el lugar que estaba sumergido en un silencio que nadie se atrevía a romper.

Todos miraban con suma atención a la principiante que estaba posando frente a la cámara con un hermoso vestido rojo de tirantes que le llegaba hasta dos dedos debajo de la rodilla.

El único sonido que se oía era el botón de la cámara tomando fotos sin parar. En cada toma la modelo hacía una pose diferente y todas y cada una de ellas era fabulosa.

― ¡Ultima foto!―Gritó un hombre sentado detrás de un computador con una enorme pantalla donde se podían apreciar todas las fotos que se había tomado la joven.

― ¡Muy bien, todo el mundo, terminamos! ¡Buen trabajo!―Gritó la persona tras el monitor.

La chica fue a cambiarse de ropa cuando su representante se le acercó con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

― ¡Otro trabajo bien hecho, Sakura-chan!―La aludida miró a su representante con hostilidad, una clara advertencia que decía que no la llamara así.

―Sabes que no me gusta usar mi nombre real cuando trabajo. ―Dijo cortante sin quitar su mirada de hostilidad.

―Lo siento, H-Hana-san. ―Se corrigió. La pelirrosa fue a cambiarse de ropa en un vestidor y al terminar vio como su manager le extendía su teléfono celular. ―Tu madre te estaba llamando. ―Le habló con cariño. Sakura tomó el aparato y marcó el número de su madre. Esperó unos segundos hasta que sintió como su madre contestaba.

― ¿Hola?―Se escuchó la voz chillona de la mujer al otro lado de la línea.

―Mamá… ¿Estabas llamándome?―Preguntó la chica sentándose en una pequeña silla que estaba por ahí y sintió como su madre gritaba de emoción.

― ¡¿Por qué no contestabas el teléfono?―Preguntó ilusionada a la espera de la respuesta de su hija quien bufó al sospechar el doble sentido de ésa pregunta.

―No te preocupes mamá, no interrumpiste nada.―Sonrió victoriosa al sentir como su madre suspiraba.

― ¿Cuándo vas a tener novio?―Murmuró la mujer ya cansada de que su pequeña hija rechazara a todos y cada uno de los pretendientes que ella le llevaba, y lo más extraño de todo, era que los pretendientes huían de ella como si tuviera alguna enfermedad infecciosa.

―Cuando dejes de pedírmelo.―Respondió sonriendo y la mujer empezó a gruñir.― ¿Y bien?―Habló callando a su madre.― ¿Para qué me llamaste?

―Quería saber como te había ido en el trabajo eso es todo.―Respondió y no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa maliciosa.

―Ah…―Dijo sorprendida.―Pues, me fue como siempre, saldré en la portada de una revista de nuevo.―Su progenitora la felicitó y le dijo que tuviera cuidado de camino a casa, la actitud extraña de la mujer hizo que Sakura levantara una ceja.

― ¿Qué estará tramando?―Pensó la pelirrosa al cortar la comunicación. Se encogió de hombros, tomó su bolso y se fue a casa.

Abrió la puerta del modesto departamento que se ubicaba en el tercer piso que constaba de dos habitaciones, una cocina pequeña, un diminuto balcón y un baño. La entrada tenía las paredes de color celeste claro y en los ventanales había unas cortinas azules con detalles amarillos en los bordes. Los sillones eran de cuero negro, el cual era obviamente falso, un librero de madera que estaba abarrotado de libros de medicina y un pequeño y viejo televisor. Una casa ambientada para una sola persona.

Se dejó caer sobre el sillón agotada por estar tres horas en el trabajo más cinco horas en la universidad haciendo dos exámenes. Como es su segundo año de medicina es obvio que se ponen muy exigentes, pero trabajar, estudiar y vivir sola era demasiado para ella, pero no volvería a su casa con el rabo entre las piernas.

Estaba a punto de quedarse completamente dormida cuando suena el timbre de su puerta, con pereza, se paró del cómodo sillón y fue a abrir la puerta. Ni siquiera miró a quién tocaba el timbre, simplemente abrió y se llevó el susto de su vida.

―¡Mamá!―Gritó impresionada, pero ver a su madre no fue lo que la sorprendió, sino que fue el ver a un invitado atrás de ella. Tomó a su madre de un brazo y la arrastró hacia su casa.

― ¿Qué? ―Preguntó la mujer impresionada por los malos modales de su hija al cerrarle la puerta en la cara a un invitado.

― ¡¿Por qué trajiste aquí a un hombre extraño? ¡Mira como estoy vestida!―Gritó furiosa refiriéndose a su ropa: Una camiseta verde limón de tirantes y unos shorts de mezclilla, una vestimenta normal para estar en primavera.

―No creo que luzcas mal.―Rebatió la mujer. En ése instante Sakura descifró que el hombre tras la puerta no era más que otro pretendiente y sonrió malévolamente al imaginar otro brillante plan.

―Mamá.―Le llamó su hija y la mujer la miró.―No quiero que él me vea así. ―Dijo la chica haciendo que su acompañante levantara una ceja incrédula por lo que su hija decía.

― ¿Por qué sería?―No quitó sus sospechas ni un segundo, cosa que la joven notó, así que puso en practica sus dotes de actriz e hizo la actuación de su vida.

―Porque he decidido sentar cabeza, mamá.―Desvió la mirada hacia otro lado como si sintiera vergüenza de sus palabras haciendo que su madre se creyera el cuento.

― ¡No sabes lo feliz que me haces! ―Gritó emocionada y feliz. Sakura se sintió mal por ilusionar así a su madre.― ¡Muy bien! ¡Muy bien! ¡Entonces traeré al chico más tarde! Aprovecha de arreglarte un poco.―A Sakura le saltó una vena en la frente por el comentario.― ¡Si andamos con esas te daré la sorpresa de tu vida! ¡Adiós~!―Dicho esto se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí y se pregunto mentalmente cual era la condenada sorpresa.

Tras la salida de su madre, todo el cansancio se convirtió en astucia e inteligencia, todo eso para idear una nueva y maléfica forma de espantar a su nuevo pretendiente, pero, no podía hacerlo sola, así que decidió llamar a sus amigas incondicionales.

En el colegio eran conocidas como "La inseparable mafia", ya que eran como toda una mafia, "Si te metes con una, te metes con todas" era su frase típica.

Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó el teléfono y llamó a su mejor amiga en toda la mafia.

― ¿Ino? ―Preguntó cuando la mencionada contesto. ―Llama a la mafia y diles que vengan a mi casa. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

_Continuará._

_Ciao! _

_¿Cómo están? ¿Qué les está pareciendo el fic? Bueno a mí me agrada… n_n_

_Quiero aclarar que ésta historia la escribo mientras edito mis otros fic. (Sí, digo otros porque releí Sugar Pain y también tiene muchos errores) :/ así que pronto vendré con esos, pero subo esta idea a la página porque no quiero desperdiciar esta historia._

_Ya saben, díganme lo que piensan porque por desgracia los humanos no podemos leer mentes (sino la vida sería taaan fácil) y también díganme si ésta historia merece ser continuada n_n ¡Por favor! _

_Bueno, nos estaremos viendo luego!_

_Agradecimientos: Umedarklight, ayadabest, estellar Hime, Tamiih-chan, Chriss-san100, shugoitim, yoss, Dary-Cullen Night, Sakulali, Silverspring. __**AND YOU!**_

_Addio!_


	3. El plan casi perfecto

¡Y todo por culpa de mi madre!

Autora: CaSsIs90210

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia que leerán sí es mía y los personajes inventados también.

Advertencias: AU.

Capítulo II: El plan casi perfecto.

Ino, Karin, Hinata, Temari y Ten-Ten esperaban impacientemente fuera de la casa de la pelirrosa preguntándose internamente qué la demoraba tanto.

― ¡Frentona! ―Gritó la rubia de coleta alta irritada por la espera a la que ojiverde las sometía. ―¡Frentona! ¡Abre ahora o te boto la puerta! ―Dicho esto oyeron como el cerrojo de la puerta se abría desde adentro e instantáneamente vieron la puerta abrirse de par a par, impresionadas observaron en lo que se había transformado su amiga.

― ¿Sakura? ―Se atrevió a preguntar la pelirroja sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Delante de las chicas se encontraba el plan incompleto de Sakura. Ella pensó en cambiar radicalmente su aspecto, con tal de que el hombre que le iba a presentar su madre se esfumara.

Sakura se había dibujado un camino de bellos entre sus cejas haciendo que se viera una sola, se había dibujado un montón de espinillas por toda la cara, se había puesto una ropa vieja y gastada que ocupaba solamente cuando iba a limpiar la casa que era un pantalón deportivo azul claro que le quedaba suelto, zapatillas de color café con diseños de flores moradas y cordones rojos y finalmente una camiseta de mangas largas color negra que era cuatro tallas más grande.

Sus amigas se miraron entre ellas dudando de si realmente funcionara su plan.

― ¿Sabes cuál es tu falla Sakura? ―Preguntó la castaña poniéndose un dedo en el mentón de forma pensativa. Sus amigas la miraron interesadas. ― ¡Que a pesar de tu espantosa apariencia sigues siendo tú! ―Se respondió a sí misma apuntándola con el dedo índice. La aludida miró su cuerpo y se preguntó qué había hecho mal.

―Mejor entremos. ― Sugirió Temari empujando a sus amigas a la casa. Ya estando dentro se sentaron en el sillón.

― ¡Ya sé como mejorarlo! ―Se levantó la pelirroja decidida atrayendo la atención de todas sus amigas. ― ¿Aún tienes ése horrendo gorro de lana que llevabas a la escuela, Hinata? ― Preguntó y la mencionada frunció el seño.

― ¡¿C-Cómo que horrendo? ― Se levantó furiosa. ― ¡Me lo tejió Ino-chan para mi cumpleaños!

― Tranquila Hinata, no me importa que crean que estaba horrendo, hay que ser muy buena amiga para usar eso en la escuela. ― Defendió Ino y Hinata se sonrojó y se sentó dándole la razón.

― Sí, aún lo tengo.

― ¡Muy bien! ¡Escúchenme bien! Mañana nos juntaremos a-.―Intentó proseguir la pelirroja pero fue detenida por la dueña de casa.

―No tenemos tanto tiempo. ―Dijo seria mientras se cruzaba de piernas. ―Vendrán a cenar esta tarde.

― ¿"Vendrán"?―Repitió Temari emocionada imaginando que se trataría de un par de guapos muchachos. ―Lo que quiere decir que serán dos. ¡Préstame uno! ―Sakura la hizo callar lanzándole un cojín el cual se estrelló en la cara de la mayor del grupo.

―Vendrá el chico con mi madre, no se emocionen sin razón, solo es otro idiota con dinero que cree que soy su nuevo juguete.―El grupo le quedó mirando triste por hacerle recordar su trauma con los hombres.

―Sakura. ―La llamó Ten-Ten rompiendo el aura de tensión que había en la casa. ―No todos los hombres son así, dale una oportunidad a éste.

― ¡Sí! ―Apoyó Hinata. ―Además, él solo te conoce por lo que tu madre le ha dicho.―La pelirrosa lanzó una carcajada pensando que sus amigas eran solo un montón de ingenuas.

― ¿A sí? Veamos. ―Dijo irónicamente. ― "…Mi hija es modelo, ha tenido muchos pretendientes a lo largo de su vida, está estudiando medicina"-.―Su descripción fue detenida por sus amigas.

―Entendimos, entendimos. ―Exclamaron al unísono.

―Pero, que te haya fracasado con un novio no quiere decir que todos sean iguales.―Mencionó Hinata con sabiduría mientras apoyaba la espalda en el respaldo de su asiento. Ante la lógica de su amiga Sakura solo pudo sentir resentimiento, resentimiento hacia el hombre que había arruinado su vida y que se había reído de ella.

―Así es, si un chico me dijera lo que tú les dices a tus pretendientes, yo también saldría corriendo. ― Bromeó Ino notando el semblante de su amiga.

― ¿Qué chico te diría que tiene tres meses de embarazo?―Gritó Karin haciendo que todas las chicas rieran a carcajadas al recordar la cara que había puesto el pobre muchacho. ― Además, Sakura, siempre has sido la más popular de nosotras. ―Ella la miró incrédula y todas las chicas asintieron con la cabeza.

― ¡Oigan! ― Gritó Sakura poniéndose de pie al recordar algo. ― ¡Esta no es una junta para socializar! ¡Tenemos que planear, necesito algo que espante a ése chico superficial, ya!

― ¡Chicas! ―Exclamó Ten-ten. ― Tengo lo que necesitamos, pero ustedes también hagan su parte. Traigan lo más horrendo que tengan en sus guardarropas y nos vemos aquí en dos horas. Sakura, tú prepara la casa para cuando llegue tu madre con el chico.―Dicho esto la mafia corrió a hacer lo que la chica había dicho.

El timbre sonó por cuarta vez consecutiva y la pelirrosa puso su plan en marcha. Caminó tranquilamente hacia la puerta y antes de abrir vio quién era, obviamente, se trataba de su madre con un apuesto joven. Puso su mejor cara y abrió la puerta.

―…ella es maravillosa, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás de haber venido…―Le decía la mujer de cabellos rosados y ojos cafés a un apuesto y alto pelinegro que estaba parado detrás de ella. La mujer volteó el rostro para encarar a su hija y lo que vio la dejó impactada. Antes de que el muchacho levantara la vista para ver a la chica, su madre ya la había hecho entrar a la casa de un jalón y cerrado la puerta.

― ¡¿Estás loca? ―Gritó la mujer mayor al borde del colapso.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ―Aparentó inocencia la hija de ésta.

― ¡A tu apariencia! ¡¿Qué te has hecho?

La mujer se refería al vestido azul eléctrico que estaba ajustadísimo con un pronunciado escote, el vestido le quedaba muy por encima de la rodilla, tanto así que si se agachaba aunque sea un poco el vestido se subiría hasta el ombligo, unos zapatos de tacón color verde chillón, el tacón medía siete centímetros.

Pero su vestimenta no era lo peor, lo peor de todo era lo que estaba en la cabeza, lo cual parecía ser su cabello, era como si ella hubiese tratado de peinar un afro, una maraña de cabello revuelta por todos lados. Maquillaje tan cargado que parecía payaso de circo, sus labios estaban pintados con un labial rojo muy marcado, sus ojos delineados exageradamente, y en sus parpados sombra de ojos color morada, la cual también estaba muy cargada, tanto así que sus ojos pareciera como si tuvieran moretones.

A regaña dientes la mujer le abrió la puerta al pretendiente, ambas pensaron que el muchacho con tan solo verla huiría, pero no fue así, el muchacho la saludó adecuadamente.

― Hija. ―Dijo la mujer furiosa, pero trató de ocultarlo por el invitado. ― Él es Uchiha Sasuke, él es el sobrino de una colega de trabajo. ―La pelirrosa hizo una reverencia al joven sonriéndole con ternura, pero por dentro estaba deseando que se fuera.―Sasuke-kun, ―Siguió hablando, pero esta vez le hablaba al joven y apuntaba a su hija.―ella es mi hija, Sakura.

―Es un placer conocerte.―Dijo él haciendo una reverencia delante de la chica.

―El placer es mío. ―Contestó la chica.― ¿Quieren que comamos?

― ¡Claro que sí! ―Exclamó la mujer sonriendo forzadamente. ― Sasuke-kun, ¿Por qué no ves televisión mientras las mujeres arreglamos algo en la cocina?―El mencionado aceptó algo incómodo y madre e hija corrieron a la cocina y cerraron la puerta.― ¡¿Qué planeas? ―Exigió saber entrecerrando los ojos.

―Nada, mamá. Te dije que iba a sentar cabeza y eso hago.―Dijo en broma y su madre frunció el ceño mirándola desafiante.

― ¡Tu estúpido plan no funcionará con él!

― ¡¿Por qué no? ―Ambas se quedaron calladas mirándose la una a la otra desafiantemente. La ojiverde rompió el silencio con sus zapatos al caminar hacia el refrigerador sacando una botella de jugo de naranja.

―Porque a partir de mañana vivirán juntos.―Sakura soltó la botella de jugo haciendo que cayera al suelo y se volteó a ver a su madre impresionada.

― ¿Qué dijiste?

Continuará.

_**Konichiwa~! **_

_**¿Cómo están? No sé porque pero esta historia está rápida ._. Me refiero a lo que demoro en actualizar, deben estar felices, por lo menos no hay tanta espera xD **_

_**¡Cómo les quedó el ojo! Sasuke vivirá con Sakura y ella casi muere de la impresión XD ¿Se lo esperaban? ¡Tengo más inspiración que nunca! Todo gracias a que estoy feliz por mi actual promedio de notas n_n **_

_**Como siempre espero que me digan lo que piensan del fic (o de mis historias en general n_n) ya que como ya saben los humanos no podemos leer mentes (aún). **_

_**Agradecimientos: **__**Umedarklight, ayadabest, estellar Hime, Tamiih-chan, Chriss-san100, shugoitim, yoss, Dary-Cullen Night, Sakulali, Silverspring, Marijf22, whityland, Miki-chansi, Karin fd Uchiha, DULCECITO311, **__**SaKura HiMekO, Utau Kagamine, , AND YOU!**_

_**Sayonara!**_


	4. ¡Hundida: El mejor plan destruido!

¡Y todo por culpa de mi madre!

Autora: CaSsIs90210

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia que leerán sí es mía y los personajes inventados también.

Advertencias: AU.

Capítulo III: ¡Hundida: El mejor plan ahuyenta hombres totalmente destruido!

― ¿Qué dijiste? ―Preguntó aterrada. ¿Qué clase de madre deja a su pequeña hija con un hombre extraño?

―Dije que Sasuke-kun vivirá contigo a partir de mañana. ―Repitió la mujer mirándola victoriosa.

― ¡¿Qué clase de madre eres? ―Gritó la joven modelo para luego sentir como su madre le tapaba la boca de un manotazo.

― ¡No grites! ¡Sasuke-kun está en la sala! ―Sakura se puso roja de la ira y de un manotazo quitó la mano de su madre.

―No puedo creer que me dejes vivir sola con un completo extraño. ―Argumentó sabiamente y su madre la miró divertida.― Te repito, ¿Qué clase de madre eres?

―Una de las que se preocupan por sus hijos. Porque de mis tres hijos eres la única que está soltera. Incluso tu hermana de trece años tiene novio.―La apuntó acusadoramente.

― ¿No puedes dejar que solucione mi vida sola, verdad?―Sus palabras parecían dagas filosas que se enterraban en el cuerpo de la ojicafé.

Pero como toda madre amorosa, ella conocía a su hija a la perfección y sabía qué era lo que su retoño no podía negar.

― ¿Tienes confianza en ti misma, verdad?―La retó sonriendo de medio lado, sus ojos estaban neutros y su voz denotaba seguridad. Sakura levantó una ceja sin entender el cambio de actitud.

― ¿De qué hablas, mamá? ―Retrocedió dos pasos, pasos que su madre avanzó acercándose a ella y mirándola desafiante, la muchacha no sabía que iba a pasar, nunca había visto esa mirada neutral en los ojos de su madre.

―…Digo. ―Habló rompiendo el incómodo silencio. ―Que no eres capaz de vencerme en una apuesta.

― ¿Estás loca?―Finalizó moviéndose para recoger la botella de jugo y encaminarse al salón.

― ¿Intentas huir? ―La volvió a retarla con una voz todavía más confianzuda.―Entiendo. Después de todo, no tienes la valentía suficiente para vencerme, solo eres una aficionada en esto de las apuestas.

― ¡Cállate, mamá! ¡No me provoques! ―Amenazó la joven de cabellos rosados empezando a salirse de sus casillas.

―Es normal que tengas miedo. ―Sakura se volteó a mirarla con una ceja alzada.―Después de todo ni tu padre me ha ganado en las apuestas.

― ¡Muy bien! ―Cedió finalmente y su madre sonrió todavía más sabiéndose vencedora.― ¿Qué quieres que haga?

―Quiero que dures cinco meses viviendo sola con Sasuke Uchiha sin que pase absolutamente nada entre ustedes dos.

―Tres meses. ―Propuso la joven tras pensar en el desafío.

―Cuatro.―Negó su madre cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo de medio lado.

―Tres y medio.

― ¿Tienes miedo de perder, hija?―Sus palabras le llegaron a Sakura en lo más profundo de su ser, el orgullo no la dejaba admitir que el muchacho que estaba en su salón viendo televisión le atraía mucho, y que estar cinco meses con él sin que pase nada era un desafío demasiado grande para ella.

― ¡Claro que no! ―Frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, señal de una declaración de guerra. ― ¡Que sean cinco meses y medio!

― Igual de obstinada que su padre.―Pensó al tenerla en la palma de su mano. ―Claro.―Declaró.

― ¿Qué obtendré si gano?

―Pero qué niña tan modesta. ―Comentó sarcásticamente.―Si pierdo, te daré la libertad que tanto quieres. Te dejaré en paz y dejaré que tomes las decisiones que quieras.―Sakura sonrió decidida. ―Pero si yo gano: ¡Te casarás inmediatamente con Uchiha Sasuke y me darás nietos!

―Debí imaginarlo.―Murmuró golpeándose la frente con la palma de su mano.

―Y además. ―Volvió a hablar llamando la atención de su hija.― ¡Te harás el mismo corte de cabello que yo!

He ahí otr0 de los estúpidos sueños de su madre: Que sus hijas tengan el mismo corte de cabello que ella. Nadie sabe porque, solo es así.

Desde que Sakura, la primera hija, nació ha tenido el mismo corte de cabello de su madre, o eso fue hasta los ocho años, cuando sus amigos empezaron a molestarla y entonces cambió el estilo: Se dejó crecer el cabello hasta media espalda y peinó su flequillo hacia el lado, su madre casi muere de un paro cardiaco cuando la vio.

― ¡En ese caso! ―Dijo Sakura levantando una mano en señal de que se detuviera.―Si yo gano te teñirás el cabello de morado.

―Morado, morado, morado, morado, morado. ―Esa palabra retumbó en su mente sin parar, la orgullosa de su hija le había golpeado donde más le dolía y eso porque el color que nunca le ha gustado era el morado, porque dice que la hace ver gorda. ―Otro motivo más para ganarte, hija.

Y así, la batalla por el orgullo de ambas empezó. Sakura llevó el jugo a la mesa mientras que su madre la seguía con un platón de pollo asado en las manos.

―Sasuke-kun, ven y siéntate aquí.―Le llamó la mujer con un tono de voz meloso, el pelinegro fue a sentarse donde la mujer le indicó.

―Gracias, señora Sumire.―Habló el Uchiha sonriendo de medio lado haciendo que la mujer se sonrojara.

― ¡No seas tan educado! ¡Dime mamá!―Sakura denotó aquel comportamiento como trampa, pero lo dejó pasar, después de todo solo tenía que ignorar al pelinegro por los siguientes cinco meses y medio. ¿Qué podía salir mal? ― ¡Sakura siéntate junto a Sasuke-kun!―Ordenó la mujer sentándose frente a la pareja.

La chica la obedeció sin chistar, después de todo, con su apariencia ¿Qué hombre se fijaría en ella?

― Yo serviré el jugo. ―Volvió a hablar la mujer.

Retiró la tapa de la botella y se inclinó a servirle del líquido a su hija, pero en un ángulo "mal planeado" terminó derramándole la mitad del contenido de la botella encima. A raíz de esto el horrendo maquillaje de Sakura se corrió y su cabello quedó empapado haciendo que se le alisara.

― ¡Ups!―Exclamó la mujer falsamente.―Lo siento, hija. Creo que será mejor que vallas a cambiarte.

―Paciencia, Sakura.―Se repitió en su mente un millón de veces sin poder evitar gruñir por la infinita ira.―Odiar a tu madre está mal. ―Pensó levantando la vista. ―Iré a ducharme. ―La joven se puso de pie y camino calmadamente hacia el baño mientras que su madre sonreía complacida por su gran hazaña.

_**Olá! **_

_**¿Qué les pareció? Pobre Sakura ¿O no? El capítulo estuvo listo ayer (agradézcanle a mi mamá por no dejarme estar más tiempo en el pc para subirlo ¬¬). Bueno, eso :D **_

_**Díganme lo que piensan sobre el fic, sin merece continuar o no. Dependo de su opinión n_n. Gracias por gastar su precioso tiempo en leer mis historias, lo aprecio mucho. **_

_**Besos. Cuídense mucho.**_

_**Agradecimientos: **__**Umedarklight, ayadabest, estellar Hime, Tamiih-chan, Chriss-san100, shugoitim, yoss, Dary-Cullen Night, Sakulali, Silverspring, Marijf22, whityland, Miki-chansi, Karin fd Uchiha, DULCECITO311, **__**SaKura HiMekO, Utau Kagamine, , Fabiola 59, Kayry-chan, melilove, cerezo-negro, miyuki shimizu, akyraa, chely Hyuga, AND YOU!**_

_**Adeus! **_


	5. Primer día con el Uchiha: Infierno

¡Y todo por culpa de mi madre!

Autora: CaSsIs90210

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia que leerán sí es mía y los personajes inventados también.

Advertencias: AU.

Capítulo IV: Primer día con el Uchiha: Infierno.

Luego de haberse duchado, Sakura se puso una falda negra que le llegaba dos dedos sobre la rodilla y una blusa blanca con un pequeño escote en "V".

De nada servía ya seguir con el plan de espantar con el aspecto, ya que, su madre se había tomado la molestia de destruirlo sin piedad alguna.

Retomó su lugar en la mesa y siguió comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado. Su madre no tenía ningún aspecto extraño ni nada parecido, sus comportamientos eran como el de una suegra que ama a su yerno y lo trata mejor que a su propia hija. El único error en esa analogía era la relación "Suegra-yerno".

―Cuéntanos, Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué edad tienes?―Preguntó la mujer mirando a su hija de reojo, pero a ésta le importaba más llenarse el estómago que saber de su compañero de piso.

―Diecinueve años.―Respondió el Uchiha distraídamente.

Sakura se tomó el tiempo de analizarlo disimuladamente. Era alto, 175 cm calculó ella; era serio, no hablaba mucho y cuando lo hacía solo decía palabras justas y necesarias, era extremadamente apuesto, su cabello negro desordenado lo hacía ver sensual y a la vez elegante; sus ojos eran como dos hermosas piedras negras que observaban todo detenidamente; y lo que más le llamaba la atención era su aura de misterio, aura que te hacía querer saber más sobre él.

― ¿Qué estás estudiando, Sasuke-kun? ―Preguntó Sumire con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, sacando a Sakura de sus cavilaciones.

―Estoy estudiando arquitectura, éste es mi primer año, así que ha sido algo difícil.―La chica se le quedó mirando por mucho tiempo.

La mayor de los presentes observaba a la pareja detenidamente, ya parecían recién casados viviendo en su nuevo departamento. Sonrió al pensar en eso y decidió bajar las armas por hoy.

―Chicos, los dejaré solos para que se conozcan un poco mejor.―La pelirrosa levantó la cabeza sorprendida por las palabras dichas por su madre.―Sakura, pórtate bien.―Le guiñó el ojo a su hija y ésta se sonrojó al entender el doble sentido de sus palabras.

Luego del sonido de la puerta cerrándose no se escuchó ninguno más, las dos personas en el departamento no emitían palabra. Cierta pelirrosa solo quería que su acompañante se fuera a casa, sentía que con cada segundo que pasaba la asfixiaba la tentación de tener a semejante ejemplar en su casa y no poder ni mirarlo.

―T-Te mostraré tu habitación.―Mencionó ella apresurando las cosas para que se fuera luego.

Lo guío por el extenso pasillo, ella solo sentía como él miraba en todas direcciones acostumbrándose a su próximo nuevo hogar, la pelirrosa se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera.

―Creo que puedes dormir aquí, pero, no hay cama.―Habló ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos, él la miró incrédulo y negó con la cabeza, a lo que ella solo levantó una ceja. La chica abrió la puerta y efectivamente el lugar tenía un armario y un pequeño baño al fondo, pero no una cama.

―Tu madre me dijo que dormiríamos en la misma habitación.―Las palabras de Sasuke poco menos le provocaron un paro cardiaco a la muchacha que abrió enormemente los ojos, él se sorprendió y le preguntó si estaba bien.

―Maldita vieja pervertida.―Susurró la pelirrosa luego de recuperarse de su pequeño ataque de pánico.

―Estaba bromeando.―Aclaró el pelinegro tan frío como el hielo, luego se detuvo a observar su cuarto.―Traeré una cama desde la casa de mi hermano.

― ¿Estás seguro de venir a vivir aquí?―Ella estaba decidida a ver al Uchiha como un simple amigo, ésta sería sin duda alguna su mejor táctica para no enamorarse de él.

―Hmp.―Respondió él dejando la pregunta de Sakura en el aire, ella frunció el ceño indignada al verse ignorada.―Tengo que irme.―Dijo el ojinegro mirando su reloj.

―C-Claro.―Se despidió ella con un movimiento de la mano.―Traerás tus cosas mañana, ¿verdad?

―Sí.―Esa respuesta la indignó todavía más.

― ¡¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme con monosílabos? ―Gritó internamente. Su única motivación era la libertad absoluta, y no solo eso, su orgullo de mujer estaba en juego, pero esto la sobrepasaba, se encerró indignada en su cuarto y se tiró a la cama abrazando una almohada.

―Te destruiré. ―Dijo en voz alta para luego sentir el sonido de la puerta de entrada al cerrarse.

Una bella mañana de Domingo se asomó en su ventana, ése día recibiría al Uchiha en su casa.

El incesante sonido del despertador retumbó en sus oídos, abrió los ojos perezosamente y estiró uno de sus brazos para apagar el molesto sonido, una vez hecho esto se levantó de la cama dispuesta a encaminarse a la ducha, pero no contó con sentir el grito chillón de una de sus mejores amigas en la cara.

― ¡Karin!―Gritó petrificada por el miedo.― ¡¿Cómo entraste?

― ¡Eso no importa!―Respondió moviendo su mano izquierda de arriba hacia abajo.―Por cierto, olvidaste cerrar la puerta de la entrada.

― ¿Podrías irte? No me molesta que vengas, pero hoy llega el Uchiha y no me gusta que mi casa se llene de gente.―Le decía a su amiga mientras caminaba por el pasillo y al llegar a su sala se encontró con un montón de gente entrando y saliendo como si fuera su propia casa y no pudo evitar gritar por la impresión.

Los hombres eran todos altos y musculosos, y traían consigo cajas y muebles, los cuales dejaban en la sala.

― ¡¿Qué es todo esto?―Su grito fue ahogado por la mano de Karin quién la llevo a la cocina con la boca tapada.

― No vine para saber qué pasa con Uchiha, vine porque sentía mucho ruido desde tu departamento y los vecinos empezaron a quejarse.―Sakura y Karin vivían en el mismo edificio, solo que la pelirroja vivía en el piso de arriba.―Ahora que ya te dije, suéltalo.―Habló emocionada dando pequeños saltitos en el lugar.

― ¿Soltar qué?―Preguntó mirando a otro sitio haciéndose la desentendida.

― ¡No te hagas la mosca muerta, Haruno!―Chilló la chica apuntándola acusadoramente, la mencionada la miró y se dejó de juegos.

―Mi madre destruyó el traje. ―Karin se sonrojó pensando lo peor.

― ¡¿Te desnudó delante del Uchiha?―Gritó alarmada sospechando que la loca madre de Sakura sería capaz de hacer algo así.

― ¡No!―Negó la chica de cabellos rosados y sintieron el sonido de un vidrio quebrándose, a lo que la dueña de casa corrió a toda marcha a supervisar lo que ocurría.

― ¿Dónde habré escuchado el apellido Uchiha antes?―Se preguntó a sí misma la chica con gafas posando un dedo en su barbilla de forma pensativa. Luego se apresuró a seguir a su amiga la cuál estaba en shock.

La pelirrosa paseaba su mirada por la casa sintiéndose pasada a llevar por lo que sus ojos veían.

― ¡¿Qué le están haciendo a mis cosas, ladrones sinvergüenza?―Tan pronto el gritó se le escapó de los labios vio como un chico pelinegro entraba por su puerta y miraba la casa.

― ¡Tú!―Gritó con ira y con ganas de matarlo.― ¡Esto es tu culpa! ¡¿No es verdad?

― ¿Culpa?―Dijo él cortante mirando a todos lados.― ¿Hice algo malo?

― ¡Claro que sí! ¡Diles a tus mastodontes que dejen todo donde estaba!―Sasuke negó con la cabeza y le sonrió a la chica de medio lado.

―No quiero.―Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

La ira de Sakura iba en aumento y el pelinegro disfrutaba el verla cada vez más furiosa.

―Qué guapo.―Susurró la pelirroja haciendo que Sakura la mirara con furia contenida, pero Karin no le hizo caso y caminó hacia el pelinegro mirándolo sonrojada.

― ¡Hola! Tú debes ser Sasuke-kun, mi nombre es Aoyama Karin, pero llámame por mi nombre. ― Las palabras salieron tan atropelladamente de su boca que tuvo que tomar aire al terminar de hablar.

El pelinegro solo la miraba con desprecio y luego se dio vuelta para buscar algo entre sus cosas, dejando a la pelirroja con la palabra en la boca. Sakura no pudo evita reír a carcajadas de su amiga cuyo rostro era todo un poema.

―Nunca me había dado cuenta de que toda mi vida estuve evitando a los hombres superficiales, cuando en realidad, yo y mis amigas siempre lo habíamos sido.―Pensó mientras se caía de sentón en el piso sujetándose el estómago por la incontenible risa que le causaba la situación.

Karin se fue a su casa dispuesta a contarle a las otras de la mafia de lo que había ocurrido en la casa de Sakura, mientras que ésta se quedó con el Uchiha; los hombres ya habían dejado todo en su lugar y los muebles los habían llevado a la habitación que el pelinegro les había indicado.

― ¿Por qué no me dijiste que traerías tus cosas tan temprano? ¡Son las ocho de la mañana y es Domingo!―Reclamó la chica de cabellos rosados haciendo como si él la hubiera despertado.

― ¿De qué hablas? ¡Tienes el sueño más pesado que una roca!―Contratacó él y la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse.―Empecé a traer las cosas a las seis de la mañana.―Sakura abrió los ojos de par a par, pero luego frunció el ceño al verse derrotada.

―Por cierto.―Le volvió a hablar él haciendo que ella lo mirara.―Deberías vestirte.―Finalizó él caminando hacia la cocina, ella miró su cuerpo y se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que su pijama no era la mejor opción para caminar por su hogar con un montón de hombres entrando y saliendo y con un apuesto joven a quien debe evitar lo mejor que pueda.

_**Continuará**_

_**Ahoj!**_

_**¿Cómo están? Verán, el capítulo estaba listo hace tiempo pero no me gustaba el final que le había dejado, así que le agregue la ultima parte xD (¡Soy ruda!). Como sea, espero que les haya gustado el fic y que merezca ser continuado n_n.**_

_**No dejaré agradecimientos porque me di cuenta de que algunos nombres eran borrados cuando subía capítulos y no es justo agradecer solo a los que aparecen allí :( **_

_**Cada quién sabe que estoy agradecida porque lean mis tontas ideas ^^.**_

_**Quiero su opinión... ya saben: Dudas, sugerencias, críticas constructivas, tomatazos, lo que sea, díganmelo.**_

_PD: Una amiga y yo estamos haciendo una página de críticas para fics, en el próximo capítulo dejo el link porque por ahora está muy vacía. Si alguien quiere unirse están más que invitadas. Como dije, en el próximo capítulo tendrán el link. _

_**Besos, CaSsIs!**_

_**Zbohom!**_


	6. Una enorme roca en el camino

¡Y todo por culpa de mi madre!

Autora: CaSsIs90210

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia que leerán sí es mía y los personajes inventados también.

Advertencias: AU.

Capítulo V: Una enorme roca en el camino.

Sakura caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad buscando a su séquito de amigas, mejor conocidas como mafia, entró a la cafetería del establecimiento y las vio conversando amenamente entre ellas y ni cuenta se dieron cuando la chica de cabellos rosados se paró atrás.

― ¡Nunca creí que Sakura fuera capas de hacer algo así!―Exclamó Ino tapándose la boca para no gritar a los cuatro vientos.

―…Que yo fuera capas de qué…―Preguntó la muchacha cruzada de brazos mirando a su grupo acusadoramente. Sus amigas la miraron como si ella fuera el verdugo que esta a punto de cortarles la cabeza.

― ¡Sakura! ―Gritó Karin sorprendida haciendo que los demás estudiantes voltearan a verla, todos veían atentamente como habían sido descubiertas con las manos en la masa.

― ¡S-Sakura-chan, no e-es lo que crees!―Trató de calmarla la pelinegra parándose para calmarla.

La única chica de la mafia de la que tenían que temer individualmente era ella, ni siquiera la persona más ruda de la universidad se atrevía a hacer enojar a Sakura, ya que, cargaba con un enorme historial de peleas y golpizas en las que ella siempre ganaba.

Todas las amigas de la chica se pararon intimidadas y la chica frunció el ceño haciendo que retrocedieran todavía más.

―…Si no es lo que creo, entonces, ¿Qué es?―Habló macabramente. A esas alturas la cafetería se encontraba repleta de estudiantes, profesores, gente de limpieza y otros funcionarios que rodeaban la escena sin dejar escapatoria para la mafia.

― ¡Fue Karin!―Gritó Ino empujando a la mencionada cerca de la pelirrosa, la chica de anteojos retrocedió un par de pasos y volteó a mirar a su acusadora con mirada fulminante.

― Yo solo les conté la verdad de lo que había pasado ayer.―Contestó la pelirroja en su defensa recordando lo que, según ella, había ocurrido el día anterior.

**Flash Back**

Despertó ésa mañana más temprano de lo normal, pero no había sido a causa del despertador, no, fue por el incesante sonido de la puerta, al parecer, alguien golpeaba la puerta desesperadamente esperando que le abrieran.

Se puso de pie perezosamente vistiendo solo un camisón negro semitransparente muy, pero muy corto. Abrió la puerta sin importarle quién era el que estaba del otro lado.

― ¡¿Qué quieres?―Gritó adormilada tallándose un ojo con una de sus manos y fue ahí cuando sintió el estruendoso sonido de mucha gente caminando en el piso de abajo.

― ¡¿Ahora lo sientes, Aoyama-san? ―Interrogó una señora de edad muy avanzada con el ceño enormemente fruncido, Karin la miró despectivamente y repitió la misma pregunta que había hecho momentos atrás. ―Los vecinos nos estamos quejando porque tú amiga del piso de abajo tiene demasiadas visitas que hacen mucho ruido.

― ¿Sakura?―Preguntó sin esperar respuesta alguna y entró a su casa diciendo un simple "En un momento voy" y cerró la puerta en las narices de la señora.

Se vistió rápidamente y bajó apresuradamente las escaleras hasta llegar al piso de su amiga. Todas las puertas de los departamentos estaban abiertas y en todas, menos en la de Sakura, estaban los dueños recargados en el marco de su respectiva puerta con el ceño fruncido debido a la ira e impaciencia.

La pelirroja vio como un montón de hombres musculosos entraban y salían de la casa de su amiga con un montón de muebles y cajas a cuestas. Corrió hacia el departamento de su amiga y al entrar al cuarto de ella se encontró con una escena que jamás pensaría ver. Sakura estaba acostada durmiendo plácidamente junto a un apuesto pelinegro, ambos abrazados cariñosamente.

Abrió y cerró la boca repetidas veces tratando de formular una frase coherente para recibir una explicación sobre lo que sus ojos veían.

― ¿S-Sakura?―Preguntó dudosa, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que ambos se despertaran y la miraran impresionados.

― ¿K-Karin?―Gritó la chica separándose de su amante y sentándose en la cama, pero cuando lo hizo, la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que ambos estaban desnudos, pues las mantas se apartaron solo un poco, pero lo suficiente como para dejar el crimen al descubierto.

**Fin Flash Back**

―…Y entonces, Sasuke-kun y tú empezaron a gritarme y a echarme de allí gritando que yo era una entrometida, que no sirvo para nada y otros insultos que no puedo repetir en voz alta.

Sakura no podía creer lo que había escuchado, una de sus mejores amigas había inventado una terriblemente erótica historia que la dejaba como toda una zorra.

En vez de pensar en desmentir la estúpida historia, se lanzó sobre la traidora y empezó a jalarla del cabello y arañarla, la pelirroja le respondió a todas sus agresiones golpeándola en la cara y en el estómago.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, dos espectadores las separaron dificultosamente, pero necesitaron más gente ya que ambas estaban decididas a matar a la otra aplicando todas sus fuerzas para escaparse del agarre de los estudiantes.

― ¡Haruno, Aoyama!―Resonó imponentemente la voz de la rectora de la universidad parada en la puerta de entrada de la cafetería.― ¡A mi oficina ahora!

La voz de Tsunade Senju detuvo toda la conmoción en la que se encontraba la gente en la cafetería, las dos únicas involucradas caminaron hacía la oficina de la rectora sin siquiera mirarse entre ellas. El resto de la mafia las miraba entristecidas, no sabían a quién creerle.

―No creo que la frentona lo haya hecho.―Dijo la rubia de coleta alta rompiendo el silencio en el que se hallaba sumergida la multitud de gente.

―C-Creo que Karin-chan inventó toda la historia, no creo que Sakura-chan sea capas de caer en la tentación de un hombre que ella dice odiar.

― ¡Esperen, chicas! ¡No saquemos conclusiones precipitadas! Es obvio que Sakura-chan estaba enojada porque no fue así…―Interrumpió la castaña cruzándose de brazos, hizo una pequeña pausa y recordó la cara que tenía Sakura antes de lanzarse a atacar a su amiga.― O estaba avergonzada por lo que dijo Karin y solo trataba de callarla.

― ¿Estás dudando de ella?―La atacó la rubia sintiéndose ofendida por cómo Ten-ten trataba a su amiga.―Te recuerdo que Sakura no es de las que se acuestan con hombres según su aspecto.

― ¡Cállense ya, chicas!―Exclamó la mayor del grupo mirando a las dos que estaban a punto de crear más revuelo.―Esto no nos incumbe a nosotras, Sakura tuvo razón al enojarse, porque estábamos hablando de algo que no habíamos escuchado de primera fuente.

― ¡¿Que no habíamos escuchado de primera fuente? ―Gritó la China repitiendo lo que la otra chica había dicho.―Karin vio lo que ocurría, a eso se le llama primera fuente, además, no podemos desconfiar de una de nosotras y no debemos separarnos e inclinarnos por una opinión.

―Pero al apoyar a una ya estamos desconfiando de la otra, ―Habló Hinata sabiamente.―además es evidente que vamos a separarnos en cuanto a opiniones. Somos amigas porque nos llevamos bien y si discrepamos en algo nos arreglamos inmediatamente.

―Sí.―Le apoyó la rubia.― ¿O es que olvidaron que desde siempre Temari era la madura, Karin la habladora, Hinata la callada, Sakura la fortachona, Ten-ten la chica fashion y yo la enamoradiza?―Enumeró con una sonrisa en su rostro y sus amigas sonrieron con ella.

―Pero éste caso es diferente.―Interrumpió de nuevo Ten-ten.―Ahora no estamos hablando de nadie ajeno al grupo, se trata de dos de nosotras. ―Las chicas se quedaron paradas formando un círculo y se miraron entre ellas tratando de razonar.

Mientras tanto, las chicas que se estaban haciendo tema de conversación últimamente, se encontraban sentadas frente al escritorio de la rectora, quien las miraba con ira.

―Saben que en la universidad de Konoha solo aceptamos a gente inteligente y disciplinada, ¿Qué creen ustedes que debería hacer yo si una de ustedes hubiera resultado gravemente herida y llega la prensa a investigar?―Escupió cada palabra con mucha ira, ira que incrementó cuando vio que ninguna de las dos respondía y solo se limitaban a mirar sus pies como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

La mujer rubia solo suspiró y llamó a su secretaria, inmediatamente entró por la puerta una mujer de cabello negro, no muy alta, y con muchos papeles en sus manos.

― ¿Me llamaba, Tsunade-sama?―Preguntó nerviosa, como si la mujer sentada frente al escritorio la intimidara muchísimo.

―Sí, Shizune.―Asintió la mujer recargando sus codos en el escritorio y cerrando los ojos suspirando por el cansancio.―Tráeme los expedientes de estas dos alumnas, serán expulsadas de la universidad.―Ambas chicas miraron a la rubia como un par de corderos en el matadero, pero la más impresionada con esto era Sakura.

― ¡No!―Gritó con los ojos inundados en lágrimas.― ¡Por favor, Tsunade-sama! Haré lo que sea, pero, por favor, no me expulse, estudiar medicina lo es todo para mí. ¡No soportaré ser expulsada!

― ¡Silencio, niña! La decisión está tomada.

Ambas jóvenes salieron del despacho, cabizbajas y sin ánimos de vivir. Sus amigas de la mafia las esperaban afuera y corrieron a saber lo que había pasado. Karin corrió a sus amigas para lloriquear con ellas, pero Sakura se desvió hacia las escaleras, lo último que quería era verlas.

Quería llorar, necesitaba llorar, pero no podía hacerlo en la calle, se tragó sus lágrimas y tomó un taxi hacia su casa. Llegó hasta la puerta de su departamento y como pudo sacó las llaves de su casa y entró apresuradamente cerrando la puerta en un portazo, apoyó su espalda en la puerta y se deslizó hasta estar sentada en el piso, abrazó sus rodillas y empezó a llorar y gemir desesperadamente.

Entre sus sollozos sintió unas tibias manos acariciando su cabeza, su llanto paró de la nada y levantó la cabeza para mirar al hombre que estaba consolándola.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?―Preguntó fríamente mientras traba de limpiar sus lágrimas disimuladamente.

―Vivo aquí.―Mencionó cortante y la chica se puso de pie alejándose de él lo más rápido que pudo.

― ¡No me sigas!―Gritó al notar que el pelinegro caminaba tras ella.

―No lo haría si me dijeras porque lloras.―Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

― ¡No te interesa! ¡Déjame en paz!―Dicho esto el único sonido que resonó fue la puerta cerrándose estrepitosamente.

_**¡Continuará!**_

_**geiá sou**_

_**¡Hola! ¿Me creerían que terminé éste y el anterior en el mismo día? xD**_

_**Bueno, lo mismo de siempre, espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Éste capitulo salió dramático porque estoy feliz, es algo complicado porque, cuando estoy feliz hago capítulos dramáticos, pero cuando no lo estoy salen comedia ._. Esto de la inspiración es algo complicado xD**_

_**Bueno como dije en el capítulo anterior aquí está el link del foro que estoy haciendo con una amiga n_n todavía está peladito, pero ya verán que pronto se llena de cosas :D**_

_** otakus-asociados. forolatino. info/**_

_**(Junten los espacios y ahí lo tienen)**_

_**Como siempre digo: Espero que les haya gustado y que me comenten lo que les pareció. Criticas constructivas, ideas que tengan, lo que sea ¡Díganmelo!**_

_**antío**_


	7. No dejes que tus sueños se vayan volando

¡Y todo por culpa de mi madre!

Autora: CaSsIs90210

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia que leerán sí es mía y los personajes inventados también.

Advertencias: AU.

Capítulo VI: No dejes que tus sueños se vayan volando, persíguelos.

Estaba enfrentando la más dura de las crisis. Su único sueño era convertirse en doctora y salvar todas las vidas que pudiera, sueño que se atrasaría en conseguir.

No había salido de su casa en dos semanas y pasaba la mayor parte del día encerrada en su habitación. No quería saber de nadie, ni de nada. Había ignorado a su madre, a sus amigas, a Sasuke, e incluso a su padre.

Lo único que podía hacer durante su angustiosa depresión era dibujar. Todos sus cuadernos de la universidad estaban llenos con dibujos y bocetos.

—Sakura. —Le llamó su madre por milésima vez, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había intentado animarla inútilmente. —Hija. No puedes encerrarte en tu habitación para siempre.

Luego de saber de la noticia, su madre había corrido a verla a su casa a diario. La mujer no se apartaba de la ciudad ni un minuto, había cancelado todas sus citas con sus pacientes para estar con ella, pero la chica ni siquiera abría la puerta.

Sakura sintió el sonido de la cerradura abrirse y se exalto y enojadísima corrió hacia la puerta.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra entrar!— Chilló furiosa y su voz sonaba ronca, producto de los incesantes sollozos y los gritos que a veces lanzaba para liberar el estrés aunque sea un poco.

Entró al baño que había en su habitación y se dio una larga ducha con agua tibia. Eso era lo mejor que podía hacer mientras pensaba en una forma de continuar con sus estudios.

Salió del baño usando solamente una toalla enrollada alrededor de su cuerpo, pero jamás esperó encontrarlo a él sentado en los pies de su cama mirándola fríamente.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?—Gritó furiosa, acercándose a él con ganas de matarlo.

— Es malo hacer que la gente se preocupe por ti. —Sakura apretó los dientes y trató de sacarlo a empujones de su cuarto, pero Sasuke no se movió ni un centímetro. — ¿Por qué lloras tanto?

La pelirrosa se sorprendió por lo que había dicho, porque no había notado que estaba llorando. Se volteó a buscar algo con que taparse y se puso una bata celeste que había colgada tras su puerta.

—Vete de aquí, quiero estar sola. —Le rogó usando un tono de voz cansado y desanimado. Él simplemente se encogió de hombros y se recostó en la cama de su compañera de piso, cosa que irritó mucho a Sakura.

— ¿No crees que has estado sola ya mucho tiempo?—Ella terminó de atar el nudo de su bata y lo miró a los ojos.

—Por favor, Sasuke, lárgate, quiero estar sola. —Quería gritarle, quería que se marchara, que la dejara sola; pero por otro lado, muy dentro de ella, no quería que se fuera, quería contarle sus problemas y que él la ayudara a sentirse mejor.

—Me largaré si me cuentas lo que pasó. —Ella finalmente se resignó a contarle lo que había pasado, el pelinegro se mostró sorprendido cuando ella le contó lo que Karin había dicho.

— ¿Solo por eso estás triste?—Preguntó él haciéndolo parecer poca cosa, ella lo miró con ira pensando que se burlaba de ella. —Konoha no es la única universidad en Tokio. —Aclaró él haciendo que ella negara con la cabeza.

—No me interesa esa universidad porque tenga algo exclusivo, me interesa porque toda la familia de mi madre ha salido de ahí y yo quiero continuar la tradición. —Habló seriamente. Una pequeña y solitaria lágrima se escapó de sus ojos y corrió por su mejilla, él se percató de eso, pero no hizo nada y simplemente se quedó sentado junto a ella sin decir una palabra.

— ¿Y?—Le preguntó él poniéndose de pie, la chica levantó una ceja.

— ¿Y qué?

— ¿Qué otro motivo tienes para ir a ésa universidad?—La chica lo miró incrédula y pensó que no podía estar hablando en serio.

— ¿Por qué lo tomas como poca cosa?—Gritó furiosa. — ¿Nunca has sentido la necesidad de cumplir las expectativas de tus padres?

—Hace tiempo que mis padres no me exigen nada. Yo soy libre de hacer lo que quiera. —Murmuró despreocupadamente, pero a Sakura le llamó la atención que él lo había dicho sin mirarla a la cara.

— Se ve lindo con esa mirada de…—Movió la cabeza de un lado al otro al pensar en algo así en semejante situación. — ¡No es momento de pensar en idioteces!

—Como sea, ya sabes porque estoy así, ¡Vete ya!—Exigió sentándose en su cama y tomando un cuaderno de aspecto viejo y gastado.

Sasuke se paró de la cama y caminó hacia ella y en un rápido movimiento le quitó el cuaderno de las manos.

— ¡¿Qué haces idiota?—Refunfuñó la chica tratando de quitarle el cuaderno.

Ella no se había dado cuenta, pero él le había quitado la depresión en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Reviso esto. —Respondió cortante. Hojeó el gastado cuaderno, pero se detuvo en una hoja que llamó su atención.

— ¡Lo tengo!—Exclamó victoriosa al agarrar el objeto, pero cuando lo sacó de las manos del pelinegro la hoja que él estaba leyendo fue arrancada. Él ni se inmutó, solo siguió leyendo como si le incumbiera lo que contenía la hoja.

— ¿"Querido diario"?—Leyó sonriendo altaneramente, Sakura quería morir cuando lo escuchó leer el contenido de la hoja. — "Viernes diecinueve de octubre del año dos mil diez…"—Siguió leyendo y la chica tiró el cuaderno y trató de arrebatarle la hoja. —"Querido diario: Hoy, como siempre, se me declaró un chico guapo. No me gusta fijarme en las apariencias, pero él era tan guapo que no pude evitar mirarlo mucho mientras se me confesaba. Luego me fijé que me estaba mirando las piernas y olvidé lo guapo que era y sin pensarlo solo le dije: "Tengo tres meses de embarazo". Obviamente el chico huyó…"—Leyó atentamente, pero se detuvo en esa parte y miró a Sakura levantando una ceja.

— ¿Qué estás mirando, tonto? —Se apresuró a decir. Él negó con la cabeza y dejó la hoja en la cama, caminó hasta salir del cuarto de Sakura, la cual solo se extrañó por la rara actitud del muchacho.

Tan pronto el chico se fue, entró corriendo la madre de la joven y la abrazó fuertemente.

— ¡Hija! —Gritó mientras la estrechaba en sus brazos. — ¡No te deprimas por eso, solo es una tonta universidad! ¡Si quieres te ayudo a pagar otra para que puedas…!—Sakura se separó de su madre y la cayó poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

—No te comprometas con eso. —Expreso sorprendiendo a su madre por lo madura que se oía su voz. —Yo provoqué lo que me pasó, yo saldré adelante sola.

—Hija. —Susurró Sumire con lágrimas desbordantes en sus ojos. — ¿Por qué hablas como si estuvieras embarazada? —En ese momento, la pelirrosa pudo sentir como la seriedad del momento se iba al diablo. Frunció el ceño y sacó a su madre de la habitación para poder vestirse.

Cuando salió de su cuarto vio a su padre hablando con Sasuke como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

— ¡Oh, Sakura! —Exclamó el hombre. —Al fin sales. Creí que tendríamos que sacarte con una grúa. —El hombre lanzó una carcajada y se rio de su propio comentario, Sakura se golpeó la frente, su padre no había cambiado nada.

—Papá. —Murmuró la chica callando la incesante risa de su padre. —Yo… fallé, no pude cumplir la promesa que te hice. —El hombre sonrió al recordar la promesa de su hija había hecho.

— ¿Cuál promesa? —Preguntó la madre de Sakura asomándose por la puerta de la cocina.

**Flash Back.**

— ¿Papá?—Llamó la niña pelirrosa de quince años a la puerta de su padre.

—Sakura ¿Podrías venir en otro momento? Estoy escribiendo una canción ahora. —Pidió el hombre sin siquiera voltearse a ver a su hija. La adolescente no salió de la habitación y caminó en dirección al escritorio de su padre.

— ¿De qué trata tu canción? —Siguió hablando ella y el hombre suspiró resignado, soltó el lápiz y volteó a ver a su hija.

—Todavía no estoy seguro, se supone que quería escribir sobre un hombre que es encarcelado injustamente, pero resultó ser una canción motivacional. —Empezó a reír y Sakura lo miró con aún más curiosidad.

—Cántamela. —Pidió ella y vio su padre dudar por un segundo, pero luego tomó la hoja y respiró profundo.

La canción trataba de un muchacho que huía de su casa para cumplir sus sueños de ser pintor, la letra contaba sobre los sentimientos del joven y de como logró superarse de a poco, al final de la canción decía algo como: "No dejes que tus sueños se vayan volando, persíguelos."

Esa corta frase la ayudó a tener la confianza y determinación que le hacía falta para decirle a su padre lo que quería.

— ¿Qué te pareció?—Le preguntó el hombre cuando dejó de cantar.

—Hermosa. —Respondió ella sin atreverse a mirar a su padre a la cara, el hombre se percató de eso y volteó a ver a su hija.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada. —Se apresuró a responder ella, sus ojos denotaban la determinación que ella estaba sintiendo, pero algo le impedía hablar, no quería defraudar a su padre.

—…Papá. —Decidió hablar tras un largo rato de meditación, el mencionado se quedó mirando a su hija y ella no se decidía a hablar, él supuso que algo malo estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Qué pasa, hija?

— ¿Qué harías si te dijera que quiero estudiar medicina? —Habló atropelladamente la muchacha, pero el hombre le entendió todo a la perfección.

Él suspiró y recargó su espalda en el respaldo de la silla. A decir verdad él siempre había consentido más a Sakura debido a su talento en la música. Ella había heredado la melodiosa voz de su padre y su habilidad con los instrumentos, además de siempre haber tenido el intelecto para componer hermosas canciones, es por eso que uno de los más grandes anhelos que tenía era que su hija continuara con la banda que él tenía cuando este ya no pudiera seguir.

Pero ¿Qué podía hacer si ella no quería? Al principio pensó que solo era un capricho, sin embargo, al notar ese brillo de determinación en los hermosos ojos de la niña lo hizo dudar.

—Sakura. —Habló él cansinamente. —Sabes lo que yo espero de ti. Y también sabes que sería malo desperdiciar tu gran talento. —Ella asintió algo triste, en el fondo sabía lo que su padre iba a responder.

En ese momento vieron como alguien se asomaba en la puerta.

—Siento interrumpirlos, pero, no pude evitar oír su conversación. —El que se había asomado en la puerta era el hermano mayor de Sakura, Hiroshi, un hombre alto de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdes.

— ¿Qué quieres, Hiroshi? —Preguntó el padre de ambos jóvenes cruzándose de brazos sabiendo que si él interfería de seguro saldría perdiendo.

—Creo que no es justo que trates de obligar a Sakura-chan a heredar tu banda. ¿De verdad crees que los fanáticos querrán que la hija del baterista se meta a la banda? —El hombre miró a sus dos hijos como si estuviera entre la espada y la pared. —Yo creo que no. —Finalizó el muchacho recibiendo el apretado abrazo de su hermana menor, quién muy agradecida de su hermano, solo se tiró a sus brazos.

—Está bien, hija. —Dijo el baterista viéndose derrotado. —Pero te daré una condición. —Prosiguió él, levantando un dedo. —No pagaré tus estudios—Ambos hijos no podían creer lo que estaba diciendo. Se le notaba mucho que odiaba perder. El hombre sonrió y miró a sus retoños como diciendo "Aún les queda mucho por aprender". —Digo esto porque quiero que aprendas a ganarte los premios con tu propio sudor y sangre, pero si decides cambiar de carrera o de universidad. Estarás obligada a seguir mis pasos en la música. —Sentenció él finalmente y Sakura sintió una gran presión sobre sus hombros y antes de indicarles que se fueran dio un último detalle. — Y si le pides dinero a tu madre ganaré el trato.

**Fin Flash Back.**

Al finalizar el relato, Sumire se encontraba ahorcando a su marido con un cable de teléfono, Sasuke y Sakura traban de separarlos y Ryuichi, el padre de Sakura, estaba luchando por respirar.

—¡S-Sumire-chan! —Gritaba él con dificultad. — ¡Cálmate! —El hombre hablaba dificultosamente y rogaba por su vida al mismo tiempo.

Cuando todo se calmó, un poco, Sumire zamarreaba violentamente a su amado marido, mientras que los más jóvenes no hacían más que mirar a la pareja con una gotita de sudor en la frente.

— ¡¿Por qué me dijiste que Sakura-chan había decidido trabajar y pagarse sus estudios sola, canalla? —Gritaba enojada sin dejar de zarandear al pobre hombre que comenzaba a marearse.

—Déjalo ya, mamá. —Los detuvo la pelirrosa mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se sentaba en el sofá. —Entiende que lo hizo para saber si merecía que me premiaran de ésa forma. —Sus palabras sonaron tan maduras que todos los presentes miraron a la chica con admiración por lo mucho que había madurado en las dos semanas llorando.

— ¿Merecer? — Dijo Ryuichi rompiendo el silencio que se había formado en la casa, haciendo que todos voltearan a verlos. —Nada de eso, yo solo lo hice porque estaba molesto de que no cumplieras mis caprichos…—Sin darse cuenta se estaba amarrando la soga al cuello, literalmente, porque su amada esposa lo estaba ahorcando, de nuevo, con el mismo cable de teléfono.

—Da lo mismo cual haya sido tu propósito. —Interrumpió nuevamente la chica. —Rompí la promesa y tendré que seguir tus pasos en la música.

Sumire miró a su esposo con ira y él se sobresaltó ante el hecho y posó su mirada sobre su hija con infinito orgullo, y también con algo de miedo por lo que podría hacerle su esposa.

—¿Sabes, Sakura-chan? —Habló llamando la atención de su hija. —No quiero que te veas obligada en algo que no quieres hacer, así que ¿Qué te parece si te pago otra universidad? —A la pelirrosa se le iluminaron los ojos y miró a su padre esperanzada, pero inmediatamente negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero. —Sentenció cerrando los ojos y todos en la habitación quedaron impactados por lo que ella había dicho.

_**Continuará.**_

_**Ahoj!**_

_**¿Cómo están todos? Aquí estoy yo con la conti :P ¿Qué les pareció? Como había prometido el capitulo es largo (aunque se retrasó bastante u_u) **_

_**Les adelantaré que en el próximo se responderán bastantes dudas, en éste capitulo presenté al padre de Sakura quién es alguien bastante infantil, pero entregado a su familia.**_

_**Dénme sus opiniones y cualquier crítica que tengan. Espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS, LOS APRECIO MUCHO!**_

_**Zbohom!**_


	8. Los pasados te atormentan

¡Y todo por culpa de mi madre!

Autora: CaSsIs90210

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia que leerán sí es mía y los personajes inventados también.

Advertencias: AU.

Capítulo VII: Los pasados te atormentan.

— ¿Sabes, Sakura-chan? —Habló llamando la atención de su hija. —No quiero que te veas obligada en algo que no quieres hacer, así que ¿Qué te parece si te pago otra universidad? —A la pelirrosa se le iluminaron los ojos y miró a su padre esperanzada, pero inmediatamente negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero. —Sentenció cerrando los ojos y todos en la habitación quedaron impactados por lo que ella había dicho.

— ¡¿Qué? —Gritó Sumire histérica. — ¿Qué pasó con tu sueño de estudiar medicina y convertirte en médico? —Sakura miró a su madre a los ojos, los orbes color jade de la joven denotaban orgullo y determinación.

—Sé lo que dije. —Comentó cortante, su voz acusaba su estado de ánimo depresivo y cansado, ella solo quería acabar con esto de una vez. —Pero también sé lo que prometí. —Dicho esto la pelirrosa se volteo y caminó nuevamente hacia su habitación y cerró la puerta dejando a su familia con el corazón en la mano.

Al día siguiente la alarma de su despertador sonó como todos los lunes en la mañana, la diferencia de otro lunes normal era que ella ya no tenía porqué levantarse a esa hora. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió lentamente al baño, se duchó, como todos los lunes en la mañana y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

— ¿Qué haces levantada a ésta hora? —Le habló el pelinegro sentado en la mesa de la cocina con el cabello húmedo y alborotado, clara señal de que se había duchado hace poco, tenía una tostada en la mano y Sakura caminó hacia la cafetera.

—Es la costumbre. —Respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros y preparó el café. — ¿A qué hora es tu primera clase? —Preguntó rompiendo el hielo y el Uchiha se sorprendió ante eso.

—A las diez. —Respondió secamente.

Sakura terminó de preparar el café y se sentó junto al pelinegro, sirvió el café en dos tazas y dejó una cerca de él.

Sasuke tenía algo importante que decirle a la pelirrosa, pero como siempre no dijo nada, la chica terminó de beber su café y se fue, él miró la hora: ocho cuarenta y cinco, lanzó un suspiro y empezó a beber el café preguntándose a donde iba a esa hora.

La pelirrosa bajó las escaleras apresuradamente y se topó con quién no quería encontrarse, Karin. Ninguna de las dos se detuvo, ni siquiera se miraron, solo bajaron las escaleras tranquilamente como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Por dentro, la Haruno solo quería degollar a su examiga, mientras que, por otro lado, a Karin se la estaba comiendo la culpa. Todas las de la mafia sabían del deseo de Sakura de egresar como médico de ésa universidad y la pelirroja se sentía culpable por habérselo arruinado.

Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarla a la cara, sabía lo que estaba sintiendo Sakura hacia ella y le daba miedo hablarle y empeorar su situación. Tampoco recuerda porqué había dicho esas estupideces, solo se siente arrepentida y la peor basura del universo, no por destruirle el sueño a una persona, sino por haberle destruido el sueño a una amiga.

Llegaron al primer piso y al tratar de salir por la puerta, el brazo izquierdo de Sakura y el derecho de Karin chocaron. La pelirrosa se detuvo para dejarla pasar y la pelirroja salió mirando el suelo.

Sus rutas se separaron y la pelirroja no se atrevió a hablar. Sakura caminaba con determinación hacia el lugar al que iba, no tenía muy claro lo que iba a hacer allí, pero sabía perfectamente donde ir.

Luego de que la rectora de su universidad decidiera expulsarla, dejó su trabajo como modelo, su representante no estaba feliz con la noticia, ya que, Sakura tenía un talento nato para el modelaje, lástima que a ella no le importara.

Un sentimiento de nostalgia oprimió su pecho, tenía tantos buenos recuerdos en ese lugar. Se trataba de una pequeña, pero famosa tienda de discos, su padre fue el propietario de dicha tienda hace muchos años, luego, él empezó a tener fama en la industria de la música, así que con el dolor de su alma tubo que vender la tienda.

Empujó la puerta de vidrio y entró al lugar, le echó una mirada, no estaba nada mal. Había cambiado tanto desde la última vez que estuvo allí. Las paredes habían sido pintadas de un color rojo oscuro, casi café, tenía un montón de afiches de muchas bandas de diferentes estilos en las paredes, había varios estantes donde estaban los discos, cada estante representaba un estilo diferente. Se acercó a uno en particular y vio el disco más reciente que había sacado su padre, lo tomó y se quedó mirándolo un buen rato.

— ¿Desea comprar eso? —A Sakura casi se le cae el disco de la mano, no había notado la presencia de la cajera. Miró a la muchacha que le había hablado, era un poco más alta que ella, cabello negro y liso, ojos cafés y tenía una sonrisa dulce y hospitalaria, no pareciera que se forzara a sonreír por su trabajo.

—No, gracias, solo estaba mirándolo. —Comentó saliendo de su corto transe, no pudo evitar sujetar con un poco más de fuerza el disco, estaba tan apegada a sus estudios que ni cuenta se había dado de que su padre había sacado otro.

— ¿Te gusta Just Rock? ¿El disco de la banda Forget? —Le preguntó amablemente, la chica volvió a mirar lo que tenía en la mano. Dudó en responder, la chica se veía tan entusiasmada en hablarle que no tuvo otra opción.

—Si, se podría decir que los sigo a todas partes. —Respondió con algo de ironía.

—Que bien. —Dijo ella sonriendo. —Esa es mi banda favorita, había comprado un boleto para ir a su último concierto, pero lo tuvieron que cancelar. —Respondió con pesar.

— ¿El del año pasado? ¿Cuatro de Diciembre, cierto? —La chica negó con la cabeza.

—El que iba a ser la semana pasada. —Sakura abrió los ojos enormemente. —Dijeron que el baterista tuvo problemas familiares. En internet dice que una de sus hijas se enfermó gravemente. ¿No lo sabías?

La pelirrosa estaba pasmada por lo que la pelinegra le decía, su padre había cancelado un concierto por ella.

Sin querer una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, y soltó el CD haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo.

— ¡Dios! —Exclamó la pelinegra agachándose para coger el objeto, el cual estaba roto. —No creí que te afectara tanto, ¿También compraste un boleto? —Le preguntó para luego sonreír ingenuamente. —No te preocupes que lo organizaron para la próxima semana. —Se había sentido como una carga para su padre, pero oír esas palabras era más que tranquilizador para ella. El alivio que sintió es indescriptible.

— Ya veo, que bien. —Dijo sintiendo felicidad por no haber sido un estorbo para su padre.

La campana que había sobre la puerta sonó, anunciando la entrada de alguien más a la tienda. Se trataba de una chica joven, no más de diecinueve años, cabello castaño y ojos verdes. Primero miró la caja y luego empezó a buscar algo con la mirada, observó a la chica pelinegra y suspiró.

—Yushiko. —Dijo la muchacha que acababa de entrar. —No me asustes así. Creí que habías dejado la tienda sola. —La pelinegra rio ante la preocupación de la otra chica.

—No soy tan estúpida. ¿Ya es el cambio de turno? Qué rápido. —Miró la hora y ya eran más de las once de la mañana. Sus ojos se movieron hasta mirar a la pelirrosa, le sonrió y se apartó.

— ¡Espera!—Exclamó Sakura siguiéndola. — ¿Te gustaría ir a beber algo conmigo? —Le preguntó tratando de sonreír, pero aún tenía todo ese mal humor y la inevitable depresión en la cabeza. Yushiko le sonrió y aceptó con un movimiento de la cabeza. Fue a buscar sus cosas.

—Recuerda que tu próximo turno es a las 15:30 hrs. —Le recordó la castaña que había tomado el turno. La pelinegra le sonrió y con un movimiento de la mano se despidió de ella.

Caminaron por las calles de la ciudad, las cuales estaban atestadas de gente, en completo silencio. Pasaron por afuera de una pequeña tienda que vendía comida y a la pelinegra le extrañó que no se detuvieran allí. Sakura la guio a una cafetería bastante cara, entraron y buscaron una mesa para sentarse.

—Ah…—Trató de decir la pelinegra algo incómoda. —Disculpa. Aprecio que quieras venir a comer conmigo, pero no tengo dinero para pagar comida tan cara. —Se lamentó rascándose una sien.

—No hay problema. Yo lo pagaré todo. —El camarero llegó con un par de carpetas, era el menú. —Pide lo que quieras. —Ofreció Sakura. La chica algo nerviosa revisó el menú y, como esperaba, todo era carísimo. Se limitó a pedir una botella de agua y una sartén de huevos.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?—Preguntó la pelinegra tratando de romper el hielo.

—Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura. —Le dijo sonriendo levemente. — ¿Y tú, cómo te llamas?

—Yamamoto Yushiko. —Respondió algo extrañada tratando de recordar dónde había escuchado ése apellido. —De por casualidad… tu apellido.

—Sí, soy hija de Haruno Ryuchi, el baterista de "Forget" —Yushiko no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Recargó sus codos en la mesa y observó a su acompañante minuciosamente.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Sakura extrañada de que la pelinegra la mirara tan fijamente.

—Es que… como es posible que los medios no te conozcan. —La pelirrosa suspiró.

—Mi padre prefiere la privacidad ante todo, así que nunca le presentó a su familia a los medios. Además yo fui modelo y tampoco me persiguen los medios.

— ¡¿Modelo? —Gritó ella, esta vez poniéndose de pie. —P-Pero no hay modelos de nombre Sakura en Japón actualmente.

—Eso es porque usaba un seudónimo, solo mi representante sabía mi verdadero nombre. —El camarero llegó con las bebidas que ellas habían pedido e informó que la comida estaría lista en un momento. —Además la gente creía que me tintaba el cabello. —Agregó bebiendo de la lata de Fanta que tenía en sus manos.

La pelinegra la miró fijamente y recordó al baterista de su banda favorita. Si se parecían. No podía creer que conocía a una celebridad, bueno, celebridad a medias, porque no se mostraba a los medios como lo hacen actores, cantantes y la demás gente de la farándula.

Sintió un retorcijón en el estómago y sintió nauseas, rápidamente se llevó una mano a la boca, lo cual dio paso a que tuviera una fuerte arcada. Los camareros notaron su estado y Sakura se acercó a ella preocupada.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa? ¡Yushiko-san! —Gritó alarmada y la pelinegra se paró con dificultad y como pudo preguntó por el baño, los camareros le indicaron el camino y ella corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia su destino.

Estuvo más de diez minutos en el baño y la pelirrosa comenzaba a desesperarse, golpeó la puerta por milésima vez y le preguntó si estaba bien, no hubo respuesta. Esperó otros cinco minutos más y finalmente salió del baño una pálida y adolorida pelinegra.

—Lo siento, creo que los preocupé. —Se disculpó haciendo una pequeña reverencia. —Ya estoy bien. —Caminó hacia la mesa en la que estaban comiendo antes y como si nada hubiera pasado devoró su platillo. Sakura la miró con extrañeza, pero se sintió aliviada de que ya estuviera bien.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Qué te pasó? —Yushiko miró su plato como huyendo de la pregunta y Sakura notó que se había sentido incómoda así que trató de cambiar el tema, pero la pelinegra habló.

—Yo…—Balbuceó ella mirando el vacío mientras trataba de formar la frase en su cabeza.

La pelirrosa empezó a beber de su soda para que su compañera se relajase; luego llamó al mesero y le pidió otra soda. La pelinegra no sabía que hacer, la conocía de apenas una dos horas como mucho, pero no sabía por qué ésa extraña muchacha le inspiraba mucha confianza, se sintió incómoda, pero de igual manera se decidió a hablar de una vez por todas.

—Estoy embarazada. —Soltó antes de arrepentirse de sus palabras. La pelirrosa la miró impresionada y soltó el hot dog que estaba comiendo. Se esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso.

—Vaya. —Dijo tomando nuevamente su comida y empezó a comer nuevamente. La pelinegra la miró incrédula y se sintió todavía más incómoda.

— ¿Vaya? —Repitió desconcertada por lo que la chica le había dicho, Sakura levantó la vista. —Creí que me insultarías o que te alejarías de mí. —Agregó jugando con sus dedos, estaba nerviosa, tanto así que no se atrevió a mirarla.

— ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? —Preguntó sonriéndole dulcemente.

—Porque tengo diecinueve años y estoy embarazada. —Habló rápidamente. Bajó su cabeza avergonzada, como si Sakura tuviera motivos para tratarla mal. — Ni siquiera mi madre me recibió cuando lo supo. —Agregó aumentando la velocidad de su juego con los dedos, cosa que desesperó a la pelirrosa.

— ¿Y qué?—Preguntó sonriendo, entonces la chica levantó su cabeza y la miró con una sonrisa esperanzada. Pero no duró mucho ya que la pelinegra recordó lo que había pasado con su madre.

Fue hace dos semanas, Yushiko había empezado a tener sospechas de su condición. Había hablado un montón de veces con sus amigas respecto al tema, una de ellas se había ofrecido a comprar por ella un test de embarazo para que saliera de la duda.

Ésa misma tarde tenía el aparato en sus manos, no estaba lista para ver los resultados aún. Apoyó su cabeza en sus manos lamentándose por no haber detenido todo cuando pudo. Pensó en su ex novio, el responsable, no era más que un insensible y superficial hombre que solo la quería por su aspecto.

Miró las fotos que tenía pegadas en las paredes de su cuarto, se sentó en su cama y respiró profundo, se recostó en el cómodo colchón mirando el techo.

— ¡No puedo ser tan cobarde!—Exclamó decidida parándose de su cama y yendo al baño para ver la respuesta que podría cambiar su vida.

Positivo.

Su mundo se despedazó frente a sus ojos. Ahogó un grito tapándose la boca con una de sus manos y las lágrimas corrieron libremente por sus mejillas. Desesperadamente corrió hacia su mochila donde tenía más de ésos aparatos. El tiempo pasó lento para ella, una pequeña esperanza todavía rondaba por su mente, pero murió cuando revisó las demás pruebas, todas concordaban.

Su madre entró en la habitación y se paró junto a ella cuando la vio llorar desconsoladamente, la abrazó y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su hija, pudiendo así ver lo que ésta tenía en sus manos. Se separó de ella y le arrebató lo que tenía entre sus manos.

— ¡Dime qué es esto!—Gritó tratando de aclarar cualquier mal entendido, la pelinegra hipó todavía más fuerte, era lo peor que podría haberle dicho alguna vez a su madre.

— ¡Un test de embarazo!—Gritó entre sollozos. — ¡Es mío!—Se atrevió a agregar antes de que la mujer se lo preguntara.

De una bofetada Yushiko dejó de llorar. Tocó su mejilla afectada sin poder creer lo que su mamá acababa de hacer; la miró atónita y vio las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de los ojos de la mujer, su corazón se destrozó.

— ¡Déjame explicarte!—Intentó hablar, pero de su boca solo salieron gemidos a causa del llanto.

— ¡¿Qué me vas a decir?—Exclamó en respuesta, sus ojos reflejaban la profunda decepción que estaba sintiendo en ése momento. La mujer caminó hacia el armario de su hija y le aventó toda la ropa que encontró. — ¡Quiero que te largues! ¡Tú ya no eres mi hija!

El corazón de Yushiko se detuvo por un momento, acarició su vientre y miró desafiante a la persona que siempre había estado con ella. Recogió toda la ropa del suelo y frente a los furiosos ojos de su madre la guardó en una maleta que estaba debajo de la cama. Tomó su laptop, sus ahorros, y su maquillaje.

—Como quieras. —Finalizó para luego irse. —Después no vayas a mí llorando.

—Eso debería de decirlo yo. —Siguió a la joven con la mirada hasta que ella desapareció de su vista y luego sintió el portazo. Miró por última vez el test de embarazo que aún tenía en su mano y lo lanzó al suelo.

Sakura miraba a su acompañante con los ojos muy abiertos, tragó saliva, no podía creer lo que había oído. Ésa chica tan dulce y amable tenía todo un drama detrás de ella.

—Iba a explicarle que mi novio me forzó. —Dijo apretando los puños. —Y yo no pude hacer nada, es por eso que terminé con él.

Una pequeña y solitaria lágrima cayó de uno de los ojos de la pelinegra, recordar lo que había pasado siempre la hacía llorar, pero por algún motivo ya no le afectaba tanto.

—A mi novio solo le interesaba mi aspecto. —Dijo irónicamente, una sonrisa de medio lado se asomó en su rostro. Y Sakura no pudo evitar lo que le había pasado a ella.

— ¿Y no les guardas resentimientos?—Habló mordiéndose los labios en un vago intento por detener lo que tanto quería compartir con alguien.

— ¿A quiénes?—Preguntó inocentemente.

—A los hombres superficiales. —Cortó con una profunda mirada de odio en su rostro que hizo que la pelinegra se estremeciera.

Continuará.

Annyeonghaseyo!

¿Qué les pareció? ¡El más largo del fic ._.! Le dije que los haría más largos, ahora solo resta que me demore menos jejeje.

Uff… Estar de vacaciones no es tan relajante como parece, he estado editando los demás fics que son una basura en cuanto a la cantidad de errores que tenían, no digo que éste no tenga, pero por lo menos son menos notorios n_n

Una vez les dije que mientras más feliz estoy más dramático sale el capítulo. Ahí lo tienen XD ¡Estoy feliz!

Siento no poder responder los reviews (algunos no debo responder xD como por ejemplo uno que dice: "¿Sakura ganará la apuesta?") sabrán que hay algunos que no se pueden responder como hay otros con los que sencillamente no tengo tiempo n_n. Prometo que intentaré responder algunos en el próximo.

Hablando de la historia: ¡Se nos viene el pasado de Sakura! ¡Aténganse! xDD

Como siempre espero que me dejen sus maravillosos comentarios, los aprecio bastante ;) al igual que sus alertas y favoritos (No se imaginan la cara de idiota que pongo al revisar mi correo tras una actualización)

PD: Alguien me preguntó que cada cuanto actualizo… bueno la verdad es que soy algo inestable con eso, porque mi internet no es muy confiable y mi inspiración tampoco lo es u_ú. Solo digamos que nunca las dejaré más de un mes esperando por alguna actualización (A menos que me pase algo D: )

Eso es todo. Cuídense. ¡Nos leemos!

annyeonghi gyeseyo!


	9. Sin salida

¡Y todo por culpa de mi madre!

Autora: CaSsIs90210

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia que leerán sí es mía y los personajes inventados también.

Advertencias: AU, OCC y OOC.

Capítulo VII: Sin salida.

Se levantó temprano, al igual que todas las mañanas, seis en punto. Caminó perezosamente hacia el baño y tomó una ducha rápida; a las seis y treinta exactamente ya estaba fuera del baño, se sentó frente a su computadora portátil y revisó su correo, vio un correo que llamó su atención. El emisor era Uchiha Madara.

Borró el correo, nada bueno podía pasar si era Madara, siguió revisando su correo y leyó los demás como si nada hubiese pasado, pero como dicen: "La curiosidad mató al gato".

Le dio clic al botón que decía claramente: "Papelera". Abrió el correo y frunció el ceño cuando lo leyó.

"Querido Sasuke:

Itachi acaba de llamarme desde Alemania, al parecer, ése muchacho ya sentó cabeza, aunque pienso que fue demasiado rápido. Nos invita a su matrimonio, pero tenemos que ir con una pareja, quizás Alemania termine por ser un sitio romántico.

A propósito, un pajarito me contó que estás viviendo con una chica. Llévala al matrimonio, los Uchiha tenemos que tener una pareja estable al final de nuestras vidas y tú solo has tenido romances pasajeros. ¡Has como tu hermano y sienta cabeza de una vez!"

Borró el correo y pensó en Sakura, si la invitaba ella obviamente se negaría. Especialmente si le dice que su abuelo, el imponente Uchiha Madara, está tramando casarlo luego.

Estaba teniendo todo un debate interno, tenía que ir al matrimonio de su hermano a como de lugar, pero si su abuelo lo ve llegando solo literalmente lo castraría, por otro lado si le dice algo así a Sakura ella lo iba a castrar.

De improvisto la imagen de la madre de Sakura aterrizó en su mente. Podía ir con ella y presentársela a su abuelo como su compañera de piso. ¡El plan perfecto!

Sin notarlo el sonido de la ducha del otro cuarto llegó a sus oídos, miró la hora y ya eran las ocho de la mañana, su cabello ni siquiera se había secado y estaba desordenado y algo húmedo.

Bajó hacia la cocina y tomó unos cuantos pedazos de pan y los tostó, para luego comerlos mientras seguía perfeccionando su "plan perfecto". En eso pasó un poco más de media hora y vio a Sakura entrar a la cocina con una toalla en sus hombros y el cabello mojado.

— ¿Qué haces levantada a ésta hora?—Le preguntó extrañado de verla allí, ella lo miró y se encogió de hombros, le respondió algo y se acercó a la cafetera para preparar el desayuno.

Él estaba muy tentado a decirle lo de la invitación a Alemania, pero estaba seguro de que ella lo rechazaría.

— ¿A qué hora es tú primera clase?—Preguntó sacando a Sasuke de sus pensamientos, él pensó su respuesta y recordó que debía estar en la universidad a las diez de la mañana.

Le respondió y ella le dio una taza con café, ella terminó de beberla y se fue. Miró la hora y bebió su café lentamente. Se sintió bien al saber que ella se preocupó de prepararle un café para que no se quedara sin desayuno.

—No sabía que fuera tan cobarde. —Dijo para luego soltar un suspiro. Miró la hora nuevamente, eran las nueve, hora de irse. Hablaría con Sumire para proponerle eso, y podría ir hasta el esposo de la mujer.

Cerró la puerta del departamento con el cerrojo y bajó las escaleras desinteresadamente. Una vez fuera del edificio tomó el autobús que lo llevó a su universidad. Ya estando allí a lo lejos sintió la voz de alguien que gritaba su nombre, o bueno, sobrenombre.

— ¡Teme!—Fue el estruendoso gritó que pegó uno de sus mejores amigos: Uzumaki Naruto, un rubio alto, de la misma edad de Sasuke y con unos hipnóticos y bellos ojos azules.

—No grites, idiota, no estoy sordo. —Murmuró el demostrando el pésimo humor que llevaba encima. Naruto lo miró fijamente, pero al saber como es la personalidad de su amigo, no le tomó importancia.

Sasuke, al sentirse observado, levantó una ceja, pero como siempre hace, ignoró a su amigo. Se adentraron al inmenso edificio al cual ellos asistían casi todos los días, y allí sentado en una banca leyendo un grueso libro y escuchando música a todo volumen vieron a uno de sus amigos.

—¡Gaara!—Gritó el rubio levantando ambos brazos para luego moverlos frenéticamente, el pelirrojo ignoró completamente la acción de su amigo ya que se encontraba inmerso en la lectura de uno de sus libros favoritos, de su autor favorito: Edgar Allan Poe; agregándole a eso que también estaba escuchando música de orquesta.

Estaba tan concentrado en su lectura que ni se inmutaba ante los vagos esfuerzos de su amigo rubio por llamar su atención. Sasuke sólo bufó y siguió caminando, todos los lunes era lo mismo.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en los labios del rubio y rio macabramente al pensar en la travesura que planeaba hacer. Con sumo cuidado tomo uno de los auriculares de Gaara y jaló de él quitándolo de la oreja del pelirrojo, cosa que éste ni siquiera sintió, el Uzumaki tomó una gran bocanada de aire y con todo lo que sus pulmones aguantaban gritó:

— ¡Oye Gaara, es hora de ir a clases!—El pelirrojo saltó de la banca en que se encontraba cayendo sentado en el piso, al principio estaba confundido y desorientado, pero al ver al rubio todo tuvo concordancia en su cabeza y entonces lo miró con odio.

Caminaron hasta alcanzar a Sasuke, Naruto no paraba de reír a carcajadas haciendo que a sus dos amigos se les hinchara una vena en la frente.

—Si fuera tú me callaría, Naruto. —Habló un chico a espaldas de los tres haciendo que voltearan a verlo.—Gaara está a punto de degollarte. —Al voltear vieron a Hyuga Neji, mirándolos con su porte de "Soy un genio, por lo tanto, mejor que tú". Naruto solo rio ante tal comentario.

—Sí, tienes razón. —Dijo éste entre pequeñas risitas, apartándose disimuladamente del pelirrojo.

— ¿Por qué estás tan sombrío, Sasuke?—Preguntó la otra persona que estaba con Neji, Nara Shikamaru. Un hombre perezoso, pero en el fondo, muy inteligente. Sasuke suspiró, pero los ignoró y siguió caminando.

—Nosotros tenemos que ir a nuestras clases. ¡Nos vemos!—Se despidió el rubio agitando sus brazos en señal de despedida. Naruto y Sasuke entraron a su primera clase de la semana, mientras los otros se quedaron conversando sentados en una de las tantas bancas que tenía el establecimiento.

—Tengo hambre. —Dijo luego de un rato el pelirrojo parándose de la banca. No le agradaba mucho estar con Neji.

Ya en el salón donde tenían su primera clase se encontraba un pelinegro que con suerte miraba al pizarrón cada cierto tiempo, estaba distraído con el tema de la boda de su hermano, quería saber qué traía entre manos su abuelo, todos los Uchiha sabían de la molesta regla de tener una pareja estable al final de la vida, él tenía a alguien en mente, pero no se sentía listo para decirle a ella lo que siente.

La clase terminó y los dos amigos salieron del salón completamente relajados porque la próxima clase más cercana era la de Naruto que empezaba dentro de dos horas. Se sentaron en unas bancas y vieron llegar a Kiba el cual estaba más pálido de lo normal.

— Hola chicos. —Dijo con desgano y aventó sus cosas a la banca.

— ¿Qué te ocurre?—Preguntó Naruto con interés, el castaño lo miró y luego soltó un bufido de cansancio.

—Acabo de tener un examen. —Respondió echando la cabeza hacia atrás. —Estuve estudiando toda la maldita semana sin descanso y cuando empiezo el examen se me pone la mente en blanco. —Se lamentó queriendo hacer un berrinche allí mismo.

— ¿Qué pasa si repruebas? —Volvió a preguntar Naruto mirando a su amigo con bastante compasión.

—Tendría que repetir la materia. —Dijo apretando los parpados, frustrado por su estupidez. — ¡Mi mamá me matará!—Lloriqueó el apodado "chico perro" imaginándose a su madre dándole el golpe más fuerte que había recibido en su vida por equivocarse en nada más que estupideces.

— ¡Oh!—Exclamó Shikamaru llamando la atención de los tres chicos sentados en la banca. —Parece que se pusieron de acuerdo para terminar las clases —Terminó de decir para luego soltar un gran bostezo, se sentó en el suelo junto a la banca y miró las nubes, junto a él estaba Gaara con una expresión de aburrimiento.

— ¿Dónde está Neji?—Preguntó Naruto buscando por todos lados.

—Le tocó ir a clases. —Respondió el castaño tirado en el piso.

— Oye Sasuke, me dijeron que llevas un tiempo viviendo con una chica. —Comentó Kiba recuperándose de su depresión. —También me dijeron que es muy linda

— ¡Sí, teme! Cuéntanos, ¿Qué tal te ha ido con ella?—Sasuke se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos.

—Casi no hablo con ella. —Dijo cortante haciendo que sus amigos se desilusionaran esperando escuchar un poco más de detalles.

— ¿Cómo se llama?—Preguntaron Kiba y Naruto al unísono tratando de sacarle la mayor cantidad de información posible. Sasuke ni se inmutó y respondió.

—Haruno Sakura. —Gaara miró a sus amigos sorprendido y éstos lo miraron de vuelta.

— ¿Haruno Sakura? ¿Una chica pelirrosa de ojos verdes y un poco alta?—El pelinegro abrió los ojos y asintió con la cabeza. —Sí, la conozco. —Todos lo miraron confundidos. —Es una amiga de mi hermana. —Se adelantó a decir antes de que alguien preguntara.

— ¡Vamos Sasuke!—Gritó Kiba de forma entusiasta golpeando a su amigo levemente con el codo. — ¡No puede ser que vivas bajo el mismo techo que una chica linda y que no le hayas hecho nada!—Kiba y Naruto insistieron todo lo que pudieron, pero el Uchiha no soltó ni una palabra más, los dos bajaron la cabeza en señal de rendición y los demás conversaron de otros temas, pero Sasuke parecía ido. Todavía recordaba cómo encontró a Sumire.

Sólo había pasado hace un par de meses…

Un solitario y serio pelinegro se encontraba vagando por una pequeña plaza, el frío todavía atormentaba su cuerpo debido a la estación en la que se encontraban. Él sólo se encontraba caminando por ahí mirando el suelo como si fuera lo más impresionante del mundo, sintió la voz chillona de una mujer, no muy lejos de él.

— ¡Lo sé, Hiroshi!—Se fijó en la dueña de la voz, una mujer mayor de no más de cuarenta y cuatro años, su cabello el lacio y de un extraño color rosado, ella hablaba por teléfono algo afligida, él se sentó en una banca de la plaza y se puso unos auriculares para no escuchar la conversación de la señora.

— ¡Espera, hijo! ¡Tengo una idea, iré a tu casa en unas horas! Adiós, te amo. —Habló la mujer rápidamente al posar sus ojos sobre el apuesto joven que acababa de sentarse en la banca que estaba no muy lejos de ella.

Se acercó al muchacho cautelosamente guardando su teléfono celular en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta roja y como si nada se sentó junto a él.

Sasuke en ése momento abrió un ojo al sentir que tenía compañía y la mujer a su lado se había inclinado poniendo sus manos en su cabeza en señal de desesperación, se quitó un auricular y sintió los sollozos de ésta. Suspiró al verse sin otra opción, se levantó y empezó a caminar, pero cuando lo hizo Sumire empezó a sollozar más fuerte todavía.

Con cada paso que él daba ella chillaba más y más fuerte, llamando la atención de la gente. Sin que el pelinegro se diera cuenta, un hombre se acercó a la pelirrosa y le tocó el hombro en señal de apoyo, ésta levantó la cabeza esperanzada, pero al ver que sólo se trataba de un viejo verde lo lanzó a la fuente que estaba atrás de ella de un certero empujón, recobró su postura original y siguió sollozando.

Sasuke, ajeno a la patética escena que acababa de suceder, se dio vuelta y fue a ver a la mujer, que al parecer sufría más cada vez que él se alejaba.

Se sentó junto a ella nuevamente y aguantó las ganas de huir cuando sentía sus sollozos. Ella miró disimuladamente al hombre que se había sentado a su lado y al ver que se trataba del pelinegro sonrió maliciosamente. Se lanzó a sus brazos, haciendo que Sasuke se incomodara un montón, sólo quería quitarse a ésa mujer de encima e irse. Pero no podía, sus padres le habían ensañado a ser un caballero en presencia de las mujeres, especialmente de las mayores.

—Ésta es la prueba de fuego. —Pensó Sumire tragando saliva nerviosa y sacando su gas pimienta en caso de emergencias. —Si me hace algo indecente tomo el gas y dejo ciego a ése desgraciado.

Él sólo se quedó quieto soportando los fuertes sollozos que la mujer no paraba de dar. No sabía de la nueva tendencia de las mujeres mayores de ir a llorar a los brazos de los hombres desconocidos.

—Yo me lo busqué. —Pensó ya sintiéndose acosado por las constantes miradas que se posaban sobre ellos. —Debí huir cuando tuve la oportunidad.

Inesperadamente para Sumire a la plaza entró un grupo de hombres, entre ellos, su esposo, quién al buscar un buen asiento para usar, vio el inconfundible color de cabello de su esposa, al principio creyó que se trataba de una de sus hijas, pero al ver su peinado, no le hubo lugar para dudas.

Ardiendo de celos, caminó a zancadas hacia la banca y apartó a la mujer con brusquedad y golpeó al joven en la cara, haciendo que éste cayera al piso.

— ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para tocar a mi esposa, mal nacido?!—Gritó abrazando a la mujer, Sasuke se puso de pie confundido y trató de explicarle al hombre lo que había sucedido, pero de la nada la mujer gritó furiosa.

— ¡Haruno Ryuichi! ¿Qué crees que haces?—Reprendió molesta, el baterista confundido por las palabras de su esposa respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Salvo a mi esposa de un pervertido. —Aclaró como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, y la verdad es que si lo era, pero él no lo sabía.

— ¡Idiota!—Gritó ella confundiendo todavía más a su marido, ésta se cruzó de brazos y volteó la cabeza a otro lado en señal de enojo.

— ¡No me digas que me estabas engañando con éste sin vergüenza!—Gritó siendo dominado por la ira y los celos, ella lo miró indignada y de una cachetada lo tiró al suelo.

—¡No vuelvas a dudar de mí!— El hombre la miró desde el suelo sobándose la mejilla, mientras que Sasuke sentía que sobraba en todo eso. La gente empezó a llegar a raíz de haber sentido todo el jaleo que estaban montando ésos dos. — ¡Estaba consiguiéndole un nuevo pretendiente a Sakura-chan!

El pelinegro levantó una ceja sintiéndose ofendido por haber sido utilizado. A él no le interesaba ser pretendiente de nadie, ni tampoco ser el juguete de nadie. Giró sobre sus talones y empezó a caminar, pero antes de poder alejarse mucho de la escena la mujer gritó.

— ¡No!—Gritó estirando el brazo con su mano abierta en dirección a la que iba caminando el moreno, mientras que unas pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. — ¡No te vallas, Botan-kun!

— ¿Botan-kun?—Preguntaron ambos hombres al unísono, ambos con el ceño fruncido.

— Significa peón…—Aclaró ella con una sonrisa en el rostro. —Dime, Botan-kun, ¿Lo harás?—Preguntó poniendo cara de cachorro mojado, Sasuke negó con la cabeza de forma rotunda, pero de la nada sintió como una mano tomaba su hombro derecho haciéndolo mirar hacia atrás impresionado.

— ¡Claro que acepta!—Exclamó el hombre pelinegro a las espaldas del Uchiha, a Sasuke casi se le salieron los ojos al ver de quien se trataba.

— ¡¿I-Itachi?! ¿Tú no te ibas a Alemania en dos horas?—El pelinegro mayor sonrió altanero e ignoró a su hermano menor.

—Verán, yo me voy a Alemania y no quiero dejar a mi hermanito sólo. —Dijo con falso pesar. El pelinegro fulminó a su hermano mayor con la mirada.

—Entendemos. —Se adelantó a hablar la mujer de cabellos rosados esbozando una sonrisa, sintiéndose victoriosa tras la oportuna aparición del Uchiha mayor.

—Botan-kun…—Habló ella nuevamente. —Te ofrezco un trato. —El Uchiha levantó una ceja, pero antes de que Sumire empezara a hablar, él ya había pensado en rechazar el trato. —Si soportas estar con mi hija por un tiempo en su misma casa, nosotros te pagaremos los estudios, junto con todos los doctorados y todo lo que quieras hacer.

—Lo siento, pero yo no hago tratos con desconocidos. —Dicho esto se volteó nuevamente sobre sus talones, Itachi lo tomó de uno de sus brazos y lo detuvo, Sasuke no alcanzó a reaccionar y su hermano ya lo había puesto frente a los Haruno.

Forcejeó todo lo que pudo, pero no pudo zafarse del fuerte agarre de su hermano, los Haruno se miraron entre ellos y luego lo miraron a él, pensando que quizás si podía ser un buen candidato.

—Botan-kun. —Habló el baterista mirándolo retadoramente. —Verás mi hija tiene una horrible maldición sobre ella, que hace que rechace a cada hombre que se le acerca. —A Sasuke se le hinchó una vena en la frente y empezó a forcejear con más fuerza.

— ¡Yo no curaré a su hija de su homosexualidad, sólo porque me pillaron desprevenido!

—¡Sakura-chan no es lesbiana! —Gritaron ambos padres para aclarar el malentendido.

—Sasuke…—Habló Itachi sin soltar a su hermano. Sonrió al formar su malévolo plan. —Si no haces lo que éstas buenas personas te dicen le diré al abuelo Madara que eres gay.

El moreno casi se desploma al oír la amenaza de su hermano, si bien podía desmentir dicho rumor, lo que jamás podría hacer sería quitar la suposición equívoca de su abuelo sobre sus gustos. Además de que otra de las estúpidas reglas de los Uchihas era que ser homosexual era una deshonra para ellos, y nadie se atrevía a ir contra las reglas Uchiha.

—Acepto. —Dijo en un suspiro y los Haruno prácticamente empezaron a bailar de la felicidad. —Pero no me arrastraré por ella. —Dicho esto emprendió camino, pero se detuvo al sentir que nuevamente lo observaban.

— ¿Ni siquiera quieres saber cómo es? —Preguntó su hermano y como dicen: "La curiosidad mató al gato".

Ryuichi sacó su teléfono celular y mostró la pantalla de éste en la que se pudo apreciar la foto de una bella muchacha de un largo y lacio cabello rosado, sus hipnóticos ojos verdes hicieron que se quedara congelado viéndola, ella estaba sonriendo, tenía una bella sonrisa, dientes grandes y blancos y tenía un pequeño y encantador sonrojo en sus mejillas. Cuando la pantalla se tornó negra, él volvió estrepitosamente a la realidad. Conocía a ésa chica, y valla qué sorpresa era el volver a verla en ésa situación.

— ¡Sasuke! —Shikamaru hizo que volviera a la realidad de un solo grito, miró a sus amigos y se dio cuenta de que se había perdido en sus recuerdos. Se puso de pie y se fue a casa, sus clases empezaban en cuatro horas más, no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

Abrió la puerta, Sakura no estaba ahí, sonrió de medio lado, eso era perfecto. Caminó sin prisas a la habitación de su compañera de piso y de un gran mueble de madera sacó un grueso libro el cual estaba lleno de polvo, tenía una tapa gruesa en la cual decía claramente "Anuario" con letras doradas.

Había visto a Sakura una vez con ése libro entre sus manos, pero no le había llamado la atención hasta ese momento. Hojeó el anuario hasta llegar a la página que buscaba y sonrió al encontrarla.

Era una hoja blanca que contenía el nombre de "Haruno Sakura" con letras grandes, una gran foto de ella, con el uniforme de la escuela y una bella sonrisa. Su cara era más redonda y su cabello más claro, pero no había duda, era ella.

Continuará…

Hallo!

¿Cómo están? ¿Qué les pareció? Antes de que quieran lanzarme piedras por no poner el pasado de Sakura diré…

Yo puse: "Se viene el pasado de Sakura", pero no dije que vendría en éste capítulo, les adelantaré que su pasado saldrá a relucir en el próximo capítulo (ésta vez lo prometo) :P

No responderé preguntas ahora porque no tengo tiempo u_ú. Pero como "Premio" (xD) por sus hermosos reivews y sus alertas y favoritos y todo eso, les daré "minuto de confianza" pregunten lo que sea (Obviamente no responderé nada que pueda ser spoiler de la historia) y el próximo lo respondo todo ;)

¡Bueno, nos vemos!

Recuerden que ustedes son mi motivo para revisar mi correo ;)

Auf wiedersehen.


	10. Los pasados te atormentan, parte II

¡Y todo por culpa de mi madre!

Autora: CaSsIs90210

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia que leerán sí es mía y los personajes inventados también.

Advertencias: AU, OCC, OOC y drama.

Capítulo X: Los pasados te atormentan, Parte II.

—A mi novio solo le interesaba mi aspecto. —Dijo irónicamente, una sonrisa de medio lado se asomó en su rostro y Sakura no pudo evitar recordar lo que le había pasado a ella.

— ¿Y no les guardas resentimientos?—Habló mordiéndose los labios en un vago intento por detener lo que tanto quería compartir con alguien.

— ¿A quiénes?—Preguntó inocentemente.

—A los hombres superficiales. —Cortó con una profunda mirada de odio en su rostro que hizo que la pelinegra se estremeciera.

— ¿Por qué los odiaría? No todos son iguales. —Contestó Yashiko calmadamente, su acompañante se mordió tan fuerte los labios que estos empezaron a sangrar, la pelinegra se puso de pie alarmada, pero Sakura la detuvo.

—No te preocupes. —Le dijo sujetándola de su brazo derecho, ambas se calmaron, pero ninguna dijo nada, la pelinegra trató de calmarse un poco más bebiendo de su vaso con agua.

— ¿Sabes? —Habló la chica de cabellos rosados haciendo que Yushiko la mirara atenta a cualquier palabra que saliera de sus labios, un gran silencio se instaló entre las dos, Sakura no sabía cómo continuar la frase.

Parece sencillo ir por ahí contando los dramas que tuviste en la escuela, pero no lo es, para ella recordar esos angustiosos momentos en los que no pudo confiar en nadie, fue un suplicio, su vida era diferente en ese entonces, estaba sola. No tenía nadie en quién apoyarse, la mafia no existía en esos tristes días y sus amigas de aquel entonces no eran más que un grupo de futuras zorras hablando de trivialidades.

—A los trece años…—Soltó de a poco sin poder dejar de morderse los labios. —Tuve un novio. —De primer momento Yushiko no entendía a que las llevaba esa conversación, pero se quedó en silencio y escuchó atentamente.

Ese chico fue su primer amor, pero también la decepción amorosa más grande que había sufrido, no le deseaba ese sufrimiento ni a su peor enemigo; pero su suplicio no sólo constó de sufrimiento, también una profunda humillación que cargó en sus hombros durante años. Nunca olvidaría ése maldito catorce de febrero…

Una pequeña niña de largos cabellos rosados corría torpemente por los pasillos de su colegio, miró hacia atrás y distinguió a un joven castaño un año mayor que ella.

— ¡Espera! —Le gritó él a sus espaldas. — ¡No te vayas! ¡Lo siento! —Ella sólo aumentó la velocidad, estaba muy enfadada con él, se metió a un salón de clases y apoyó su espalda contra la puerta, no quería verlo, lo odiaba.

Sintió como él trató de abrir la puerta, pero la chica ejerció todavía más presión sobre ésta, él lograba moverla, mas no abrir la puerta. Escuchó su voz al otro lado de la tabla de madera, pero no le prestó atención a las superficiales palabras sin sentimientos que salían de su boca.

Estaba dolida, su corazón se había roto en millones de pedazos; él sólo había jugado con sus sentimientos y eso es algo que ningún ser humano soportaría.

No sabía si lo que movía al chico a tratar de disculparse era autentico arrepentimiento o mero cinismo.

Ese día, ése horrible día, fue en el maldito día de San Valentín; Sakura y Daichi eran novios hace ya un año, era lógico que ella iba a darle algo para esa fecha, pasó dos semanas investigando y preparándose para ese día, sus amigas la habían apoyado y ella se sentía llena de felicidad.

Daichi era el típico chico perfecto, guapo, popular e inteligente y según todos él y la Haruno hacían la pareja perfecta.

El día finalmente había llegado, ella había decidido entregarle el chocolate a la salida de las clases. Tan pronto sonó la campana anunciando el final de las clases ella corrió a la entrada a esperarlo. Luego de un rato de esperarlo lo vio, iba junto a una chica, no le tomó importancia.

—Una amiga— pensó ingenuamente. Tragó saliva estaba algo nerviosa, como vio que él no se acercaba más a la entrada decidió ella acercarse un poco, como planeaba hacerlo como sorpresa fue cautelosa.

— ¡No!—Escuchó que hablaba la chica que acompañaba a su novio, parecía enojada y algo nerviosa— ¡Tú estás con esa chica de segundo! A mí no me interesan los que ya tienen novias. —Le dijo para luego largarse, no sin antes abofetearlo con fuerza.

Nadie había notado la presencia de la niña de trece años oculta tras un pequeño muro. Vio como Daichi lanzaba con ira su mochila y también como sus amigos se acercaron a él, mirándolo con expresión de burla.

—La estrategia de los celos no te funcionó con Kin-san. —Escuchó que decía uno de ellos.

—No—Respondió el castaño algo frustrado—Pero Sakura hizo lo suyo. Espera, que yo sé que Kin está celosa y que pronto caerá ante mí. —Dicho esto todos empezaron a reír; él se acarició la mejilla en la que lo habían golpeado, pero de todas formas siguió riendo.

Ella se dio cuenta de que, al escuchar la conversación, no hacía más que dañarse a sí misma. Estaba siendo muy masoquista. Quería llorar, correr, y ahogarse en sus propias lágrimas, había sido humillada, por el hombre que le bajó la luna y las estrellas. Era horrible.

Pero ese sin vergüenza no se quedaría así. Caminó con decisión saliendo de su escondite y los amigos de Daichi al notar la presencia de la muchacha detuvieron las risas instantáneamente, él no había notado nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor hasta que sintió un fuerte golpe en la misma mejilla donde había sido abofeteado seguido de una poderosa patada en la entrepierna, dejándolo pálido y con dificultades de respirar, luego tiró el chocolate que le había preparado y salió corriendo.

Llegó a su casa y su hermana pequeña la interceptó en la entrada, sin decirle ni una palabra, la apartó y subió rápidamente a su habitación. Fue así, como sus padres se enteraron de todo, pero a pesar de los constantes discursos de su madre ella no se cambió de escuela.

Una semana hizo falta para que ella decidiera volver a clases, no lo vio en todo el día, hasta que se encontraron en un pasillo, ella ni siquiera lo miró, pero se percató de que estaba con esa tal Kin, apretó los dientes y decidió ser masoquista y escuchar la conversación de esos dos.

— ¡¿No lo entiendes?!—La escucho gritar angustiada. —Ya te dije que a mí no me interesan los hombres que ya tienen novia…—Exclamó, pero al notar que él iba a responder siguió hablando. —Y mucho menos los que se consiguen una para sacarle celos a otra. —Dicho esto ella se marchó.

Sakura sonrió, algo malo que le pasara a ese mal nacido después del sufrimiento que la hizo pasar, siguió caminando con esa sonrisa en su rostro olvidando completamente que él seguía ahí.

— ¿Sakura?—Preguntó él sínicamente. — ¿Qué te paso, amor? No viniste en una semana—El semblante de ella cambió a uno sombrío y sintió ganas de llorar y golpearlo nuevamente, pero no le daría el placer de verla llorar por él.

—Veo que realmente quieres quedar estéril—Dijo macabramente haciéndolo retroceder unos cuantos pasos. Ella apretó los puños—porque si eso quieres, entonces no te preocupes— Él fijó sus ojos en las piernas de ella y vio como estas temblaban, y supo que ella no se atrevería a hacerle nada.

— ¡Vamos, Sakura! ¡No seas así!— Dijo el con cierto tono sarcástico, haciendo que ella se molestara, pero aun así no se atreviera a hacerle daño.

Se vio a sí misma, más débil de lo que jamás creyó que sería, y como si dependiera de su vida corrió con todas sus fuerzas para luego encerrarse dentro de un salón.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar ese día que marcó su vida, Yushiko la miraba de forma comprensiva, pero no podía creer que eso la haya hecho tomar odio a prácticamente todos los hombres que se le acercaban.

— ¿Has vuelto a tener novio desde eso?—Preguntó apoyando sus brazos sobre la mesa. Sakura negó con la cabeza y secó las lágrimas con sus manos.

No había vuelto a hablar de eso desde que se lo contó a sus amigas de la mafia, quienes juraron protegerla de todo hombre que se le acercara con esa intención; de esa forma fue que ella diseñó la trampa para hombres. Nunca había fallado, hasta que Sasuke apareció.

—Mi madre—habló entrecortadamente llamando la atención de la pelinegra—me consigue pretendientes, y de hecho uno está viviendo conmigo ahora.

La chica se sorprendió y la miró como esperando a que prosiguiera, y también que le contara los detalles de su relación, pero como la Haruno no decía nada se vio obligada a preguntar.

— ¿Y cómo te llevas con él? —La pregunta hizo sonrojar a Sakura, pero trató de ocultar su rostro tomando un largo sorbo de refresco.

— ¡No ha pasado nada entre nosotros si a eso te refieres! —Exclamó luego de ver la mirada pícara que tenía la chica.

—Ah—Dijo decepcionada, miró de reojo a Sakura y notó que todavía mantenía el rubor en sus mejillas y sonrió. —Déjame adivinar—Habló llamando la atención de su acompañante. —Quieres que se marche de tu casa.

—En el clavo. —Respondió ella algo sorprendida. Yushiko sonrió al pensar en una táctica algo malévola y sin querer su lado más atrevido salió a la luz.

—Entonces te ayudo a echarlo. —Los ojos verdes de la chica brillaron intensamente esperanzada por lo que la otra chica decía, abrió la boca innumerables veces tratando de formular palabras, pero nada salía de ella. La pelinegra sonrió de forma maligna, cosa que sorprendió a Sakura— ¿Sabes qué es lo que los hombres más detestan?

Ambas se miraron, pero Yushiko se tomó su tiempo en formar la frase en su mente. Sakura, por su parte, se desesperaba tratando de imaginar lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su acompañante, cerró los ojos recordando las innumerables formas que utilizó para espantar a sus pretendientes, pero de la nada aparece este hombre "Sasuke" y rompe su record, y cuando estaba más desesperada por quitárselo de encima conoce a una chica que dice ser capaz de ahuyentar al Uchiha, eso tenía que oírlo.

—Los hombres odian a las mujeres arrastradas—Sentencio y las palabras las dijo lentamente, como si disfrutara la reacción de espanto que puso la pelirrosa. Por su lado, Sakura no era capaz de asimilar bien las palabras recién dichas.

— ¿Arrastrarme… por él?—Preguntó sin poder creerlo, al ver que la pelinegra no cambiaba su expresión seria cayó en cuenta de que hablaba en serio

—Espera—Habló nuevamente la Haruno, pero esta vez con más seguridad que antes—No es mi estilo arrastrarme por nadie. Es cierto que las trampas que hacía eran mentiras pero nunca cambié mi forma de ser.

La declaración sólo consiguió que Yushiko sonriera aún más, se sintió satisfecha con lo que hacía.

—Muy bien, entonces si no lo quieres, entonces yo lo distraigo por ti—La situación se volvía cada vez más y más extraña, la chica parecía tener una rara doble personalidad, cuando empezó a hablar con ella era dulce y educada, ahora en cambio es atrevida y sus planes son más directos que los de la mismísima Ino. Apretó los dientes y sintió una extraña sensación de molestia.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—Dijo casi sin pensar, la pelinegra siguió sonriendo macabramente y la Haruno no pudo evitar retroceder un poco con la silla.

—Dices que es lindo ¿No?—Dijo para luego largar una carcajada—Sería un desperdicio que lo botaras a su suerte, si tú no lo quieres, entonces yo sí, eso es lo que digo.

No supo qué decir, la sorprendió bastante el repentino cambio de actitud de Yushiko. Sabía que las embarazadas experimentaban muchos cambios de humor, pero no de personalidad. Esa persona era aterradora.

Tragó saliva y entonces recordó lo que la movía a hacer eso. La apuesta. Su única gran motivación era la absoluta libertad, si la conseguía su madre dejaría de molestarla por el resto de su vida, pero si fallaba se casaría con Sasuke y tendrían hijos, ella nunca había considerado el matrimonio una opción, mucho menos hijos, miró decidida a la persona sentada frente a ella y acepto con un movimiento de cabeza.

En otra parte de la ciudad, más exactamente en el departamento de Sakura, se encontraba un pelinegro hojeando un gastado y viejo anuario, revisó el sector de dedicatorias y leyó un montón de cosas estúpidas que habían escrito los antiguos amigos de la chica, algunas, para él, eran aceptables, otras simplemente estúpidas. Lanzó una carcajada sarcástica al leer cierto mensaje en especial.

"Querida Sakura-senpai, siempre he estado enamorado de ti, pero nunca he tenido el valor de decírtelo; ahora que te gradúas, me siento estúpido por no tener el valor de decírtelo en persona, es sólo que tenía miedo de que me pasara lo mismo que a ese senpai de segundo al cual rechazaste…"

No siguió leyendo porque no le interesaba lo demás, pero se concentró en una parte en específico: "tenía miedo de que me pasara lo mismo que a ese senpai de segundo al cual rechazaste…" ¿Era su imaginación o él se refería a cuando Sakura dijo que tenía tres meses de embarazo?

¿Ese evento traumático fue lo que provocó el miedo a ser rechazados entre los estudiantes masculinos? Sonrió altanero. Claro que sí. Podía recordar ese día como si hubiera sido ayer.

Él era uno de los muchos chicos que estaban locos por Sakura, la atractiva y carismática chica de tercero, pero corrían rumores de que ella esperaba a un príncipe azul, el hombre perfecto y otros muchos sinónimos con los cuales se referían a las expectativas de la chica. Él siempre la miraba reír de lejos, nunca fue de la clase de persona que demostraba los sentimientos y era por eso que muchas chicas lo amaban a él, a Sasuke no le interesaban las chicas arrastradas, todo lo contrario, las odiaba.

Otro estúpido rumor que corría entre los pasillos atestados con estudiantes femeninas celosas de la popularidad de la chica de cabellos rosados era que ella se había vuelto lesbiana tras una terrible decepción amorosa.

Es posible—Pensaba él cada vez que oía ese rumor—pero Haruno-senpai tampoco ha demostrado ni una pizca de interés en mujeres.

Uno de sus amigos más cercanos le comentó sobre sus sentimientos hacía Sakura, el pelinegro como buen amigo que era lo apoyó, pero el chico no tenía el valor de confesarse a la chica, así que le dijo:

—Uchiha, ¿Podrías decírselo por mí?—Rogó haciendo una reverencia enfrente suyo, el chico lo miró sorprendido por la petición tan rara y repentina que le habían hecho.

— ¿No crees que habría más probabilidad de que te rechace si sabe que no te atreves?—Dijo sabiamente, pero su amigo pensaba diferente.

—No si le dices que tú tienes sentimientos por ella—Miró al joven algo aturdido por lo que había dicho. Al notar la confusión del Uchiha le explicó—Le dirás que sientes algo por ella y la invitarás a salir, pero el día de la cita yo iré en tu lugar y me confesaré ahí, así no hay forma de que me sienta humillado porque no estaré en la escuela.

Para Sasuke fue como si le lanzaran un ladrillo directo a la cara. Miró a su amigo con el ceño fruncido y rechazó la propuesta.

—No te ayudaré en algo tan estúpido como eso, se hombre y afronta los problemas solo—Se retiró dejando solo al muchacho, pero luego de un rato lo vio acercándose a la famosa mafia, para ser más específicos a Sakura.

— ¡Hola!—Lo escuchó saludarla, Sakura lo observó en silencio mientras que el chico temblaba por los nervios algo sonrojado—¿Eres Sakura-senpai de la clase 3-C?―Pregunto temblando con todavía más fuerza, ella se miró con sus amigas quienes sólo querían estallar en carcajadas.

—Así es—Respondió sonriéndole cosa que le dio seguridad la joven, pero no la suficiente como para dejar de temblar— ¿Qué necesitas?

—Q-Quería saber s-si querías salir conmigo—Preguntó entre tartamudeos mirando el piso huyendo de la mirada de todos, en especial la de ella.

Sakura lo miró con expresión de cansancio, suspiró y miró al chico a la cara, pero su expresión cambió totalmente al ver algo que nadie más logró ver y a sangre fría soltó lo que nadie esperaba oír.

—Tengo tres meses de embarazo—Su cara era la de una persona totalmente seria, pero sus amigas estallaron en carcajadas, mi amigo corrió decepcionado, lo había creído. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, pero a ella no le importó, con su porte despreocupado dio media vuelta y siguió caminando con una sonrisa adherida a su rostro.

— Ella jamás cambiará—Se dijo a sí mismo entre risas dejando de recordar esa penosa escena para su amigo.

Continuará!

¡Hola!

¡Lo prometido es deuda! ¡El pasado de Sakura está aquí!

Por cierto, cambié mi Nick, espero que no se confundan : ( fue en un momento de depresión y dije: Cassis es una hermosa canción, me siento muy depresiva como para llamarme así.

El capítulo pasado dije que respondería preguntas, pero después de pensarlo un poco me dije: "Sería injusto responder solo preguntas si hay much s lector s que me dejaron comentarios geniales" Así que he aquí: Preguntas y comentarios con sus respuestas (También hay de mi otro fic "Los espías mente sucia" donde también me dejaron preguntas y comentarios)

Luniitaturska: (Los espías mente sucia)

(…)tambien keria pedirte que si podias actualizar tambien sugar pain me ha encantado tamb ese fic porfasss siiii *u*(…)

R: Sugar Pain…. ._. A pesar de ya haber actualizado desde que dejaste ese review debo decir que… emmm… estoy algo estancada con él, la imaginación ya no me acompaña tanto como antes, pero no te preocupes que no lo dejaré botado : )

Tenshi-C (Los espías mente sucia)

Pero me dejaste curiosa de quién puede ser la otra persona que esté en el punto de mira de la pelirosa.  
R: Eso de quién está en la mira de Sakura les aclaro que no lo puse porque no era importante para la historia, no porque me haya olvidado de eso : ) pero si alguna tiene curiosidad les diré que tenía pensado poner a Neji, pero luego pensé en hacer lo de la escena con Ten-ten y preferí no incluir eso xD

Alexa Hiwatari: (Los espías mente sucia)

vaya que loco pero entonces en quien cayo Naruto?

R: Una persona que caminaba por ahí xD

5.-(Los espías mente sucia) I love sasusaku 23 10 28:

Como que no importa! Si importa tu salud! Espero que te mejores! Y hace todo lo que los medicos te digan!

R: :D me emociona saber que les preocupa mi salud, pero en serio no se preocupen (Háganlo cuando deje de actualizar por un año xD)

Vero (Los espías mente sucia):

me gusto mucho ! Solo que no concluiste que paso despues con neji y ten ten ! Pensé que al final ellos también iban a quedar como pareja y no paso : (

R: o_o OMG lo olvidéééééé! Puse NaruHina y SasuSaku y pensé estoy bien, pero me olvidé de esa pareja que también había mencionado. ¡Lo siento!

(Ahora sí ¡Vamos con el ultimo fic!)

Miyuki Shimizu:

(…)deberia ser un delito dejar cortada a la gente así(…)  
XD la mafia, si mis amigas fueran asi T_T

R: Ojalá mis amigas también fueran así T^T xD.

Si llegase a ser un delito eso soy culpable y me darían cadena perpetua xD

Marijf22:

sinceramente espero que saku logre su libertad asi su madre aprendera una leccion... me parece q se merece dejarla un poco en paz...  
en todo esto, q piensa sasuke? esta interesado en saku, enamorado de ella o algo asi para q la madre piense q el quiera casarse con ella despues de esos meses?

R: Como persona y como mujer pienso igual que tú, pero como escritora de comedia digo: "¡NAH! ¡Que sufra, así es más divertido!" pero si me llegase a pasar a mí no lo vería divertido xD. Lo que piensa Sasuke aún es un misterio muajajajajaja, pero lo revelaré dentro de poco.

LW:

(…)m sabes Sasuke debio d aber notado la actitud d Madre e Hija, pues con sus comportamientos en la sala, debio d aver sospechado o aver escuchado los gritos d Sakura en la cocina con su Madre charlaban, podrias poner a Sasuke hablando d lo q sucedio, en el siguiente capi y como conocio a la Madre d Sakura, me gustaria saber q abra pensado Sasuke sobre la apariencia d Sakura y lo sucedido(…)

R: "― Sasuke-kun, ¿Por qué no ves televisión mientras las mujeres arreglamos algo en la cocina?―El mencionado aceptó algo incómodo(…)" Eso fue lo que pasó en el capítulo 3, Sasuke estaba viendo televisión así que no escuchó los griteríos en la cocina.

Como podrás ver en el capítulo anterior ya puse como se conocieron Sumire y Sasuke. ¡Gracias por el apoyo!

Miyuki Shimizu:

¿por qué sakura no acepto ser medico? XD se lo dieron en bandeja de plata y ella lo rechaza 3

R: Eso es simple y te lo respondo con una simple palabra: "Orgullo".

Ayababest: y pobre Yushiko... la fuerza su novio, se queda embarazada, su madre la echa de casa sin dejar que se explique... soy ella y le grito en la cara a la madre lo que paso para que se sienta mal por hacerle eso.

R: Sinceramente yo tampoco me habría quedado callada en esa situación, pero como dicen todo pasa por una razón :D

Nekitatwilight: yo soy una de las preguntonas y kisiera pedir si no es mucho que cuando tengas un problema mandes un mensajes por inbox diciendo que no podras escribir por un time pq me ilusiono muxo con el fick que esta buenisimo, arigato

R: De verdad que me encanta que te sientas comprometida con el fic, pero… ¿No crees que si me pasara algo sería algo complicado avisárselo a todas? Porque sería injusto sólo avisarle a una y es contra las reglas de FF subir capítulos sin contenido coherente con la historia. Además si llegase a pasarme algo ._. (De hecho me pasó algo en Mayo) ustedes sólo lo sabrían si no actualizo en muchísimo tiempo, como por ejemplo un año o dos…

Miyuki Shimizu: Neee :/ ¿Qué significa "Annyeonghaseyo!" y "annyeonghi gyeseyo!"? es por pura casualidad.  
R: Eso significa hola y adiós. Si te das cuenta en cada capítulo hay una forma diferente de decir Hola y Adiós : )

Nekitatwilight: la pregunta mas obvio de todas quiero saber cuanto lemon van a mostrar entre los dos pliss y en que sentido va a ir el curso y que pasara con ella podra volver a estudiar o no para ser doctora *w* por favor respondeme plis!  
atte la nekitha loca y desesperada por este fan fic XD

R: xDD ¿No crees que si respondiera sería spoiler? No quiero adelantarles nada, pero diré que no tenía planeado hacer lemmon en este fic, pero si el público lo pide debo hacerlo, aunque no les garantizo que sea SasuSaku, en mi fic habrán otras parejas :)

Miyuki Shimizu: yo pensaba que lo de Sasuke había sido algo más normal pensaba que Sumire había rentado el apartamento de Sakura en un periódico o algo y cada vez que venia un hombre feo o una mujer decían que ya estaba vendido y que Sasuke Había escapado de casa o quería independizar.

R: xDD Te hiciste toda una historia en la cabeza… pues como verás en la familia Haruno nada es normal y siempre salen con sorpresas estúpidas.

¡Creo que me alargué demasiado DDD: Lo siento por el capítulo tan corto y tantas respuestas _ prometo que el próximo será mejor!

Adios =)


	11. El abuelo Uchiha

¡Y todo por culpa de mi madre!

Autora: Black-song 11

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia que leerán sí es mía y los personajes inventados también.

Advertencias: AU, OCC, OOC y algo de drama.

Capítulo XI: El abuelo Uchiha.

Abrió la puerta de su casa, estaba agotada, todo por culpa de Yushiko, quien empezaba a mostrar su verdadero rostro.

—Tan dulce que se veía. —Dijo en voz alta para luego arrojar las llaves al sofá cercano a la puerta, cayó sentada al piso y se agarró la cabeza, la charla con esa chica sólo había servido para confundirla aún más, todavía tenía que encontrar la manera de continuar con sus estudios de medicina, ni pensó en la posibilidad de desperdiciar el año.

— ¿Quién se veía dulce? —Escuchó la voz de una persona muy cerca de ella, levantó la cabeza impresionada, el movimiento fue tan rápido que tuvo que apoyarse en sus manos para no caer nuevamente.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —Exclamó asustada— ¡¿No deberías estar en la universidad?!

—Hmp—Se limitó a responder—No te importa—Su respuesta enfureció a la chica quién se levantó rápidamente y se fue refunfuñando a su cuarto, el pelinegro por su parte suspiró cansado y recordó algo que había dejado fuera de lugar allí.

Corrió hacia la chica y la tomó por el brazo arrastrándola cuidadosamente hasta la pared y allí la acorraló.

— ¡Qué crees que estás haciendo! —Gritó ella enfurecida— ¡Suéltame!

Sasuke apoyó la cabeza en la pared en el hueco entre el cuello de la chica y su hombro, cosa que la impresionó bastante, a tal punto que empezó a temblar. Su fuerza se desvaneció al igual que su actitud violenta hacia él.

Una parte de ella pensaba que no podía seguir con eso, pero por otro lado una voz en su cabeza le decía que olvidara todo e hiciera lo que quisiera. Recordó a su madre y la estúpida apuesta que la movía a mantenerse lo más alejada posible del moreno que vivía bajo su techo, pero ni eso funcionó contra las emociones que le provocaba esa cercanía entre ambos.

El hombre, por su parte, si bien no le molestaba estar así con ella, estaba más preocupado por el asunto del anuario de la chica que había dejado sobre la cama de ésta. Sabía que ella no era tan tonta como para no desconfiar de él y tampoco tan crédula como para creer que de la nada llegó un fantasma y asaltó su librero.

Se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber tenido más cuidado. Cuando sintió el sonido de algo cayendo al suelo tras oír como se abría la puerta fue a ver qué había pasado botando el viejo libro a su suerte. Pensó en una pequeña posibilidad de que haya caído al piso y no precisamente a la cama, si fue así ya tenía la excusa perfecta, pero primero debía asegurarse de ello.

—Sasuke…—Susurró Sakura saliendo de la impresión que le había dejado el hecho de estar tan cerca el uno del otro. El mencionado se sorprendió, estaba tan distraído pensando en lo del anuario que olvido la situación comprometedora en la que se encontraban.

Se alejó de ella rápidamente y se fue a la cocina como si no hubiera pasado nada, a ella le extrañó ese raro comportamiento, pero lo dejó pasar pensando en que pudo ser un malentendido. Se dirigió a su cuarto, pero tan pronto entró divisó algo que no estaba así cuando se fue, un libro tirado en el piso a los pies de su cama. Miró el objeto como si nada y se agachó a levantarlo.

—Qué desordenada soy —Se dijo a sí misma. Abrió el libro y empezó a hojearlo— ¡Qué tiempos!

Sasuke caminó disimuladamente por fuera de la habitación de su compañera y la vio con el anuario entre sus manos, pero como no hacía escandalo alguno se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando se sentó frente a su computador y cuando lo prendió vio la hora, cuatro y cuarenta y siete de la tarde, ya no consiguió llegar a su última clase del día.

Revisó nuevamente su correo, tenía un nuevo mensaje de su abuelo, lo abrió temiendo lo peor y lo peor para él significaría que Madara decidió comprometerlo con alguna mujer extraña sólo para que fuera a ese matrimonio con alguien.

"Sasuke:

Itachi me llamó nuevamente confirmándome la fecha de la boda, será el Domingo once de noviembre, todavía no están seguros en qué parte de Alemania se casarán, tu hermano me dijo que querían que fuera algo improvisado, pero hermoso, así que no sería extraño que cambiaran el lugar de la boda, por el momento asumimos que será en Alemania.

Te repito que tienes que llevar pareja, lo que quiere decir que tienes sólo un mes y medio para conseguirla.

Nos estamos viendo allá."

Sasuke frunció el ceño y borró el mensaje, su hermano podía haberle avisado por sí mismo, no era necesario que Madara lo hiciera. Sólo lo están apresurando a que haga algo con respecto a su vida amorosa. Apoyó los codos sobre el escritorio y se masajeó las sienes; se preguntó mil veces sobre lo que debería hacer, no se atrevía a pedirle a Sakura que lo acompañara y si se lo pedía a la madre de ésta lo obligaría a invitar a su hija de todas formas.

Apretó los párpados, desesperado por una pronta solución, luego una idea cruzó por su mente, llevar a una chica cualquiera.

¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? ¡Las chicas le llovían a montones! No tenía por qué estrujarse las neuronas pensando en una solución alternativa si la respuesta estaba frente a sus ojos, sólo tenía que mentirle a Madara diciendo que la chica que iba con él era su compañera de piso, nadie de su familia conocía a Sakura, nadie podría contradecirlo.

—Soy un genio— Se felicitó. Respondió el mensaje escribiendo un simple y corto: "Allí estaré, con mi pareja." Y apagó el computador, mentalmente seguía celebrando su "gran hazaña" —No sabía que fuera tan listo—Siguió celebrando. El timbre de la casa sonó, pero no le tomó importancia sabía que Sakura abriría la puerta por sí sola. Tomó sus cuadernos y se dispuso a estudiar, pero no contó con que Sakura golpeara levemente su puerta.

—Pasa—Exclamó y la chica asomó su cabeza y lo miró fijamente obligándolo a mirarla de vuelta.

—Un tal Madara Uchiha está aquí y quiere verte—Dijo ella tranquilamente para luego salir de allí, mientras que Sasuke casi se muere de un infarto al oír semejantes palabras.

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro buscando la cámara oculta, o por lo menos si era una pesadilla poder despertar, lo que pasase primero.

— ¡¿Qué demonios está haciendo Madara aquí?!—Se cuestionó mentalmente. Su cara tenía un marcado tono pálido y debajo de sus ojos unas enormes ojeras producto del estrés y la desesperación, sus manos temblaban como edificio en terremoto y casi podía ver como su plan saltaba por la borda.

Después de meditarlo un rato pudo ver que no estaba soñando, ni tampoco era una broma pesada, se levantó de su escritorio y caminó lentamente hasta salir de su cuarto, caminó por el extenso pasillo y divisó a un hombre sentado con una taza de café en sus manos.

Tragó saliva y cerró fuertemente los ojos, no podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando a él.

Pensó, desesperadamente, en un plan alternativo, algo que salvara su trasero de lo que Madara tuviera de decirle, descartó inmediatamente mentirle con que había invitado a Sakura porque ella lo desmentiría, no podía decirle a su abuelo que llevaría a otra chica porque si Itachi se enteraba de eso lo mataría.

— ¡Sasuke! —Escuchó exclamar a su abuelo, él abrió los ojos y lo miró, seguía exactamente igual que la última vez que lo vio hace ocho años, igual de serio y arrugado.

Junto a él estaba sentada Sakura, ella tenía un vaso con agua en sus manos, también lo miraba fijamente.

— Así que todavía no le dices a Sakura-san lo de la boda de tu hermano—Le reprendió el hombre a su nieto, Sasuke por su lado sólo se limitó a desviar la vista y a suspirar.

— ¿Qué le trae por aquí, abuelo? —Le habló con respeto y Madara endureció su expresión frunciendo todavía más el ceño.

—Sólo vine a asegurarme de que hayas invitado a alguien a la boda de Itachi, pero veo que no eres más que un incompetente—Reprendió duramente el Uchiha mayor mirando a su nieto con decepción.

— ¿Qué le hace creer que no he invitado a nadie?—Una pregunta formulada de último momento para salvar su trasero, pero de cierto modo intuía lo que su abuelo le diría.

—Itachi me dijo que tu pareja para la boda sería una tal Sakura Haruno—Atacó el hombre respirando agitadamente— ella es Sakura Haruno—apuntó a la joven con su dedo índice— ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Sasuke?!

La más aturdida en toda la situación era Sakura, de la nada se veía envuelta en un grave problema familiar, y lo peor de todo era que ella ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que hablaban.

— ¿Por qué tendría que intervenir Itachi en mi vida?—Preguntó sintiéndose furioso de que su familia metiera sus narices en lo que no les importaba.

La chica se puso de pie dispuesta a dejarlos solos, pero un par de voces masculinas la detuvo, ella realmente quería huir y alejarse de todos esos problemas en lo que no quería verse envuelta. Sintió la mirada penetrante de Sasuke en ella en todo momento un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su espalda, se mordió el labio a causa de la confusión, pero no dijo ni una palabra.

Sasuke no dejaba de mirarla, no le ponía atención a su abuelo, sabía cómo acabarían las cosas: Su abuelo lo obligaría a llevar a Sakura a la boda. Este desenlace imaginario lo hizo relajarse, su abuelo más que nada le quitó un peso de encima, no tendría que invitar a Sakura porque ella se vería obligada a ir porque seguramente su abuelo le pagaría una alta suma de dinero. Siempre era igual.

— ¡Escúchame cuando hablo, mocoso mal educado!—Gritó Madara dándose cuenta de que su nieto no le prestaba atención. El grito del hombre hizo que su nieto le prestara mayor atención, pero aunque el chico lo mirase, sus pensamientos seguían en otra parte.

—Haz lo que quieras—Pronunció el hombre tras suspirar, se puso de pie y educadamente y le entregó la taza a la muchacha quien lo acompañó hacia la puerta.

Realmente el moreno no pudo creer lo que había pasado, su abuelo se fue, así nada más, sin darle ordenes, sin castigarlo, sin obligar a Sakura a que fuera a la boda. Nada.

El único sonido que se sintió dentro de la casa fue el de la puerta de entrada cerrarse, ninguno de los dos inquilinos de la casa se habían atrevido a decir palabra alguna. La chica se sentía tentada a preguntar qué había sido todo eso, pero el Uchiha se veía tan atormentado, por algo que ella pensó debía ser serio, que simplemente lo dejó estar.

Sintió los pasos lentos de su compañera alejarse de él, no quería invitar a alguien más, pero, aunque no lo demostrara, tenía miedo de ser rechazado como le pasó a su amigo. Las frías y crueles palabras que le dijo la chica al pobre niño retumbaron en su cabeza, sabía que ella no podía decirle semejante barbaridad porque vivían juntos, pero de todas formas podía rechazarlo cruelmente y el tiempo que vivieran juntos sería completamente incómodo. No quería eso.

Sintió como ella abría lentamente la puerta y no lo soportó más, se paró de su asiento con mucha determinación y antes de arrepentirse caminó hasta ella.

—Yo…—Trató de decir, pero la puerta fue cerrada en su cara. Se había tardado demasiado y lo peor de todo es que la determinación que tenía ya se había enfriado— ¡Maldición! —Susurró.

Al día siguiente las cosas seguían igual, no se habían hablado en todo el día y él aún no sabía qué hacer, durante la madrugada recibió un mensaje de su abuelo.

— "No te facilitaré las cosas—Decía el texto—invítala tú mismo, no aceptaré a otra chica".

Hasta su abuelo se había dado cuenta de lo que pensaba, qué patético.

Miró sus cuadernos con nostalgia y se atrevió a abrirlos, aunque sea por última vez, sólo habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde que había sido expulsada de la universidad, dos semanas y dos días para ser exactos.

Extrañaba profundamente estudiar para los exámenes, estresarse cuando no entendía algo, encerrarse por horas en su habitación para estudiar, dormir poco pensando en superarse, soñar con el momento de recibir su diploma de graduación, sentirse orgullosa de alcanzar un sueño.

—Maldita sea—Murmuró enfadada, desde que despertó que no podía dejar de dar vueltas e n su cama.

Miró el techo, como si fuera lo más interesante que podría ver en ese momento, sintió una enorme nostalgia nuevamente.

—Yo tengo la culpa, —Se dijo—si no hubiera reaccionado ante la historia que contó Karin ahora estaría estudiando para un examen. —no pudo evitarlo más y estalló en llanto.

Pero ella no sabía que del otro lado de la puerta de su cuarto, alguien escuchaba su monólogo. Él se había recargado en la puerta oyendo cada palabra que salía de su boca con atención, miró la hora: diez de la mañana, sus clases iniciaban a las dos de la tarde, tenía tiempo.

Corrió a su cuarto y se vistió, tenía mucho que hacer ese día, era capaz de faltar a sus clases si era necesario, pero por lo menos lo que haría le daría la seguridad suficiente como para invitarla.

_**Continuará.**_

_**¡Hi!**_

_**¿Cómo están? Yo aquí estoy, feliz porque mis notas no han parado de subir, lo cual es bueno, pero a la vez malo, ¿Por qué malo? ¡Porque si quiero que este fic sea comedia necesito poner comedia! : ( **_

_**El capítulo me quedó corto, pero después de esto se vienen sorpresitas, cosas que ustedes no se esperan, les prometo que el próximo tendrá comedia, mucha comedia, pero también prometo que será largo, me esforzaré porque así sea n_n**_

_**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me dejan review y también a los que no pero me ponen en favoritos, tanto a mí como a la historia, y por supuesto que también a los que no lo hacen ya sea por falta de tiempo o por mera flojera el sólo hecho de que lo lean me hace feliz : ) **_

_**Bueno como no hay nada más que tenga que comentar yo me retiro.**_

_**¡Cuídense mucho! **_

_**¡**__**Good**____**Bye,**____**people**__**! **_


	12. Sentimientos revelados

¡Y todo por culpa de mi madre!

Autora: Black-song 11

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia que leerán sí es mía y los personajes inventados también.

Advertencias: AU, OCC, OOC y algo de drama.

Capítulo XII: Sentimientos revelados.

Salió de la casa sin siquiera decirle a su compañera, ¿Para qué? Ella no era su madre. Tomó el primer bus que vio que lo llevaba a la universidad Konoha y así pudo poner en marcha su plan.

Cuando divisó la majestuosa universidad con sus propios ojos se bajó del bus y caminó adentrándose en ella, le costó encontrar el despacho de la rectora, pero lo encontró de todas formas.

La recepcionista lo recibió con una sonrisa, la cual él obviamente ignoró, siguió su camino y sin tocar, y también ignorando los gritos de advertencia de la secretaria, entró al despacho, pero se arrepintió con todos los pelos de su cabeza.

La escena que presenciaba era algo totalmente atroz, desde su punto de vista. Era nada más y nada menos que Tsunade y Jiraya encima del escritorio de ésta besándose fervientemente con sus ropas desarregladas. Ellos no notaron su presencia hasta que éste se aclaró la garganta; la secretaria por su parte ya estaba guardando sus cosas sabiendo que la rectora de dicha universidad la despediría.

— ¡Uchiha-sama!—Exclamó la rubia sorprendiendo a la mayoría de los presentes— ¿A qué se debe la visita?—Preguntó acomodando sus ropas disimuladamente.

Sasuke levantó una ceja, no esperaba semejante espectáculo en la oficina de la rectora. El moreno entró al despacho, haciendo que Tsunade le ordenara a Jiraya salir de ahí.

Quedándose ambos solos, ella no pudo hacer más que ponerse seria y sentarse tras su escritorio cruzándose de piernas, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Ambos se miraron desafiantes, ella quería mantener su empleo ahí y si ese mocoso se había tomado la molestia de ir era por algo.

—Dígame Sasuke-sama, ¿Es cierto que Itachi-sama se casará?—Dijo ella algo nerviosa tratando de romper el hielo y de paso tratando de hacer que olvidara los posibles devastadores motivos de su visita. Pero él no es así.

—No trates de distraerme, Tsunade—Respondió asombrando a la rubia—no te preocupes que no vine a quitarte tu empleo—La mujer soltó el aire que trataba de aguantar en sus pulmones al oír eso, tomó un porte más relajado y le sonrió, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver la expresión seria que mantenía el pelinegro.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Sasuke-sama?—El pelinegro frunció el ceño.

—Hace unas semanas expulsaste a una alumna de la universidad—La imagen de Sakura y Karin apareció instantáneamente en la cabeza de la rectora.

— ¿A dónde quiere llegar con esto?—Preguntó sin entender los motivos de la repentina visita del joven.

—Quiero que restituyas su matrícula en la universidad—Ella levantó ambas cejas muy sorprendida ante lo que el joven había dicho. Es cierto que él tenía algo de autoridad en ella, pero no tanto así como para seleccionar a los alumnos que pueden asistir a clases.

— ¿Por qué me dice eso? Esas alumnas ya fueron expulsadas, no puedo hacer que regresen a la universidad sólo porque usted lo pide. ¿No sería injusto para los otros alumnos que han sido expulsados en el pasado que yo les devolviera la matrícula a dos de ellas? ¡Tendría que hacerlo con todos!—El Uchiha le encontró la razón a lo que ella decía, normalmente él no se interpondría en algo así, porque a él no le incumbía quienes entraban al recinto, sólo le importaba la administración de este y, además, según la historia que Sakura le había relatado en el pasado, la rectora tenía razón al expulsarlas. Todo había sido por estar en el lugar incorrecto a la hora incorrecta, pobre Sakura.

—No te atrevas a desafiar mi autoridad, Tsunade. —Refutó apoyando las manos en el escritorio, la rubia se sintió intimidada ante la expresión seria que él no quitaba de su rostro—No olvides que mi familia es la accionista principal de tu mugrosa universidad y que si yo mando un mensaje de texto, se desplomarán antes de finalizar el mes—Sentenció él, Tsunade no tuvo opción, se vio acorralada, pensó las cosas con sumo cuidado, la situación tenía muchas más desventajas, pero si contradecía al Uchiha la universidad se iría a la banca rota, ¡No podía permitirlo!

—Está bien—Aceptó ella—Pero ellas estarán siendo vigiladas, no quiero más revuelos como el que causaron la otra vez—Sasuke se sorprendió, ¿Ellas? Él sólo había intervenido por Sakura, lo dejó estar, por lo menos habían cumplido sus caprichos. —Podrán empezar a partir del próximo semestre, pero no pueden bajar sus calificaciones, esa es una condición y no pueden faltar a ninguna clase—Sentenció resignada. El chico sonrió altanero, le encantaba ver como todo lo que él decía se tenía que cumplir

—Por cierto Tsunade—Habló Sasuke mientras se volteaba para irse—Espero que no se te olvide que esto no es un motel, llévate a tu novio a otro lado si quieres estar con él—Dicho esto se retiró dejando a la rectora más roja que un tomate maduro.

Al salir del establecimiento sonrió de medio lado, ahora sí sentía la seguridad suficiente para invitarla a la boda de su hermano.

Por otro lado, en el departamento de Sakura, ésta ya se había aburrido de llorar y dar vueltas en su cama así que se puso manos a la obra y se duchó para luego disponerse a buscar trabajo, quién sabe, quizás su representante volvería a buscarle una sesión de fotos, lo llamó desde su celular mientras bebía de una botella de agua.

— ¿Hola? —Se sintió algo humillada al tener que poco menos rogarle a ese hombre para ganarse la vida, pero no le importó, era mejor eso que ser una mantenida de sus padres.

— ¿Fuku-san? —Preguntó algo insegura de lo que hacía, el hombre pareció reconocer la voz de la muchacha que lo llamaba, pero de todas formas se identificó. —Soy…—Sus dudas siguieron allí, aunque ella trataba de disimularlas.

— ¡Sakura-chan!—El grito del hombre fue tan estruendoso que no pudo evitar separar el aparato de su oreja un poco— ¡Mucho tiempo sin saber de ti, linda!—Ella pudo sentir como el hombre ya daba por hecho lo que ella planeaba hacer, se sintió algo irritada por eso, apretó el aparato en sus manos, pero recordó que no debía romperlo. Sonrió, aunque él no pudiera verla, y se relajó.

— ¡Sí, mucho tiempo, de verdad! —Dijo con tono alegre, aunque bastante forzado, y luego soltó una risita para disimular la rabia más aún.

— ¿A qué se debe tu llamada, linda? —Seguía llamándola así, esa era su señal de absoluta confianza. Ella frunció el ceño y tragó saliva tratando de disipar las náuseas que ese hombre le provocaba.

—Quería saber cómo estabas, ya sabes que con la delincuencia que hay hoy en día uno no puede olvidarse de los amigos. —Casi podía ver el repentino cambio de expresión en el rostro de Fuku, quiso soltar una carcajada llena de autocomplacencia, pero sabía que sería descortés de su parte y que tener a ese hombre de enemigo era como firmar tu propia sentencia de muerte.

—Estoy bien, Hana. —El seudónimo, otra señal de su parte. Que la llamase así era un claro signo que decía a gritos "Aléjate de mí". —Pero no puedo dejar de sospechar que tienes otro motivo para llamarme, suéltalo, Hana—Trató de convencerla, pero ella no era estúpida, no caería en esa trampa.

—Deja de sospechar, Fuku, no tengo otro motivo. —Respondió ella. Un gruñido se escapó de la garganta de la persona al otro lado de la línea, haciendo que ella amplíe su sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Si eso era todo, quiero pedirte que cortes porque tengo mucho trabajo por hacer. —Al terminar de hablar ella sintió como cortaba la comunicación, soltó la risa que había estado aguantando, una lágrima se escurrió por su ojo derecho, demasiada risa.

—Veo que estás muy feliz. —Oyó decir al pelinegro desde la puerta, tenía una media sonrisa marcada en su rostro.

La vista del chico estaba clavada en el cuerpo de ella, ésta siguió su vista y se fijó en la vestimenta que llevaba puesta: un pequeño short de mezclilla y una camiseta blanca que traslucía prácticamente todo. Se sonrojó y tomó un cojín para luego cubrirse con él.

La media sonrisa del chico se marcó más aún y se acercó a ella para luego sentarse a su lado en el espacioso sofá, recargó su cabeza en el hombro de ella sorprendiéndola mucho.

—Qué…—Trató de decir, pero no se atrevió a hablar, ninguno de los dos quiso hablar, ambos se sentían cómodos tal y como estaban, pero ella recordó la apuesta y se separó de él al instante, aunque sabía que no había forma de que su madre se enterara de lo que pasaba en casa, a no ser que Sasuke sea un espía de ella, enviado para "calentarla" y luego dejarla con las ganas para ir con su madre y contarle con detalle todo lo que ocurría.

Lo inculpó con ese simple pensamiento y trató de huir y encerrarse en su habitación y terminar con todo este coqueteo de parte de él de una vez por todas. Pero su plan de escape se vio frustrado cuando él agarró su brazo impidiendo que ella se moviera; se miraron intensamente, se pudo sentir la tensión entre ambos, Sasuke la jaló atrayéndola hacía sí impresionándola.

Sakura cayó sentada sobre las piernas de él, provocando así un intenso sonrojo en sus mejillas. Casi podía sentir la voz en su cabeza que decía "Déjalo, te gustará", como también la que decía "Nunca serás libre si lo haces"; se imaginó a su madre riéndose victoriosa mientras apuntaba la apuntaba con el dedo índice, ella estaba encadenada de las piernas vistiendo un hermoso vestido de novia. No lo permitiría.

Rodó su cuerpo hacia la derecha cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo, él asomó su rostro mirándola preocupado, pero ella no perdió el tiempo y corrió a su cuarto, Sasuke también se puso de pie y la persiguió y, como él era mucho más rápido, la alcanzó en seguida.

— ¡Suéltame! —gritó Sakura mientras forcejeaba para tratar de soltarse, pero era inútil, él la había agarrado por la cintura. Aunque eso parecía más un tierno abrazo que una persecución.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó él ya cansado de que ella huyera. Todas las mujeres prácticamente se lanzaban a sus pies para que él las aceptara a su lado, y llega ésta mujer y huye de él como si tuviera la peste— ¿Qué es lo que te desagrada de mí?

Ella no pudo responderle, no es que le desagradara la presencia del pelinegro, es que simplemente no podía permitirse caer en el juego de su madre, además no le desagradaba, todo lo contrario, si no estuvieran en eso de la apuesta ni hubiera pensado y se le abría tirado encima.

Se sorprendió de sus propios pensamientos, ¿Estaba aceptando que le atraía el chico? Si era así, la verdad es que se sentía frustrada, la mitad de su vida se consideró una persona que no se fijaba en la apariencia de la persona de al lado ¿Por qué él era diferente? Ella sabía que Sasuke sólo se fijaba en su físico, lo daba por hecho; aunque él nunca mostró señales de fijarse en su apariencia.

Recordó el día en que lo conoció, cuando llevaba esa desastrosa ropa que la hacía ver horrenda y el maquillaje cargado que arruinaba sus facciones. Ése día ella iba a demostrarle a su madre de una vez por todas que ella no estaba interesada en los hombres que le presentaba, pero el tiro le salió por la culata cuando él, en vez de horrorizarse, se quedó; pero eso no le importó a Sakura, sin embargo, vio su enorme error, porque el chico no la evitaba con la mirada, se le quedaba viendo como si su apariencia no le importase.

—Maldito—pensó enojada— ¿Qué es lo que me has hecho?

Sasuke, por su parte, ya empezaba a desesperarse por no tener una respuesta rápida de la Haruno, ella estaba concentrada en sus propios pensamientos. Se sintió ignorado, pero también algo esperanzado, porque esperó que ella lo cortara lanzándole un montón de insultos y razones por las cuales lo odiaba, pero no fue así.

—No es que me desagrades—Habló finalmente y sus palabras le dieron un aliento a él para seguir con lo de su plan para invitarla a Alemania—…pienso que…—la chica siguió hablando, su acompañante la miraba fijamente sin perder detalle de ninguna de sus expresiones.

Él la tomó de las muñecas y la guio hacia el sillón para que pudieran hablar más tranquilamente; soltó su agarre y la observó, sin embargo al ver como ella ya no trataba de huir se relajó.

— ¿Qué piensas? —Ella se complicó en responder, no sabía qué decir: ¿Un amigo? Demasiado pronto y no lo conocía mucho, ¿Un poco de cariño? ¡No! ¡Si decía eso, él podría ir y decírselo a su madre!

—Pienso que…—Hizo una pausa y ordenó las ideas en su mente—eres un buen… compañero de piso—Soltó sin pensar, él se sorprendió, ella sólo lo veía como eso, alguien que su madre había metido a la casa sin preguntarle antes.

Se sintió algo dolido pues los sentimientos que él había empezado a desarrollar por dentro crecían constantemente, pero ella, con esas simples palabras, lo había herido donde más le dolía, su orgullo. Siempre se había sentido orgulloso de que cada vez que coqueteaba con una chica nunca lo rechazaban, y no podía negar que al ver como ella se hacía la difícil le interesó más que las demás.

—Ya veo—Murmuró con un tono de voz bajo, su expresión no cambió, siguió mostrando esa cara de confianza y orgullo en sí mismo, pero por dentro sólo quería ir a cualquier lado y descargar su frustración.

— ¿Qué es lo que piensas tú de mí? —Preguntó Sakura, ajena a todos los pensamientos derrotistas que habían pasado por la mente del Uchiha.

Él se tensó ¿Qué podría decirle? Sí, sentía algo por ella, lo había aceptado, pero no se sentía listo para confesárselo abiertamente, él no era esa clase de persona. Miró los ojos de su compañera, esos hermosos y grandes ojos verdes, un hermoso color. Recordó sus años como estudiante de escuela y la vez en que vio a Sakura por primera vez, lo primero que le vio fueron sus ojos.

—Me gustas—Soltó sin pensar, ella se quedó estática en su lugar y él la miraba como si nada, pero por dentro todo era un caos.

Continuará~

Waah~ ¡Qué corto! Me defraudé a mí misma : ( dos capítulos cortos seguidos esto es malo D:

¿Cómo están? :P Yo estoy bien y también feliz, feliz porque son fiestas patrias en mi país :D lo que quiere decir que tengo una semanita de vacaciones xD lo cual es buenísimo.

Sé que dije que este capítulo sería largo y que le pondría mucha comedia : ( pero no resultó como yo esperaba (O por lo menos yo no me reí con ninguna parte u_u) pero bueno, según lo que tengo planeado sí habrá comedia en el próximo (esta vez lo juro xD)

Me muero por saber lo que piensan de la declaración de Sasuke :O

Por cierto, me gustaría pedirles un favor si no es mucha molestia u_u mi sueño es llegar a los cien reviews en un fic y en mi fic anterior "Los espías de mente sucia" estuve a punto de conseguirlo, (Con 94 reviews, lo cual me hace increíblemente feliz) pero no rindió para más capítulos : ( me gustaría lograrlo con este.

¿Me lo hacen realidad?

¡Ustedes son la única razón por la que reviso mi correo! (en serio ._. antes de crearme cuenta tenía 4 mil mensajes sin leer xD)

Adios a tod s! n_n


	13. Vulnerabilidad

¡Y todo por culpa de mi madre!

Autora: Black-song 11

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia que leerán sí es mía y los personajes inventados también.

Advertencias: AU, OCC, OOC y algo de drama.

* * *

Capítulo XIII: Vulnerabilidad.

Ella lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos mientras él buscaba las palabras adecuadas para aclarar que todo era un mero mal entendido. Ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna, cada quien estaba en su propia burbuja personal, uno de ellos se complicaba con lo dicho anteriormente, mientras que el otro trataba de arreglar lo que había dicho sin pensar.

— ¿Qué? —Habló ella jugando con su cabello como un tic nervioso, miró al chico a la cara y repitió su pregunta.

—Me gustas—Respondió con la expresión fría, como si todo lo que estaba diciendo fuese a propósito, pero la realidad era otra. Se sintió nervioso, ella había dejado de jugar con su cabello y lo miraba a los ojos fijamente; ya no podía retirar lo que había dicho porque lo había repetido, se sintió atrapado, sin salida, no quería decírselo tan pronto, pero como hombre que era tenía que aceptar lo que ya había dicho.

Sakura quedó estupefacta, no podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, ¿Acaso éste hombre se le había confesado? Y lo que es peor, la miraba como esperando una respuesta de su parte, no supo que hacer, él la seguía mirando. En sus hermosos ojos negros creyó ver una chispa de esperanza, lo cual la puso más y más nerviosa.

— ¡Respóndele! —Le gritaba su voz interna, esa que aparecía cuando ella menos quería.

Miró por todos lados buscando una excusa para salir corriendo de allí, pero era inútil, él la había tomado muy firmemente.

—No lo sé—se limitó a decir— esto es muy inesperado, Sasuke. Déjame ir.

Él obedeció, pero por lo menos tenía grabado en su mente que ella no lo había rechazado igual de cruel que con los otros chicos, le estaba dando una pequeña esperanza.

— ¿Irías conmigo a la boda de mi hermano? —Gritó mientras ella se iba a su cuarto, se detuvo y lo encaró, lo relajó saber que su mirada no se denotaba como una fría, o de odio, ni mucho menos de repulsión, como lo hacía con los demás.

—Yo…—Trató de responder, pero de una parte del departamento que ambos compartían se escuchó una voz que a ambos se les hizo muy familiar.

— ¡Deja de dudar y respóndele como se debe! —Gritó una voz, sonaba bastante furiosa; ambos miraron por todos lados buscando a la dueña de la voz, pero no estaba en el departamento. Siguieron buscando y fue cuando Sakura recordó algo que su pequeña hermana le había comentado.

—Sakura—Le llamó una niña de baja estatura y un comportamiento serio, tenía el mismo color de cabello que Sakura, pero sus ojos eran más oscuros; era su hermana Mitsuko.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Le preguntó bajando su mirada para ver a su pequeña hermana a los ojos, la niña dudó un poco en responderle, pero con el mismo tono serio en que le hablaba respondió.

—Te recomiendo que tengas cuidado con mamá—dijo como si nada, la mayor la miró incrédula y cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle los motivos, ella, como si leyera su mente, le mostró una pequeña caja de cartón, era la caja de un producto—encontré esto bajo mi cama. Ábrelo—ordenó la niña y su hermana obedeció, pero lo que vio la dejó sin palabras, una cámara de vigilancia, pero a diferencia de cualquier otra ésta era de un reducido tamaño, como del mismo porte que un botón.

— ¿Cómo encontraste esto? —Preguntó— ¿Estaba dentro de la caja? —La niña negó con la cabeza.

—Estaba barriendo mi cuarto cuando la encontré, parece que la había empujado bajo mi cama. Y la caja no estaba, sólo la guardé ahí para que no se me perdiera—Sakura apretó los puños furiosa y el sonido de la cámara rompiéndose llegó a los oídos de ambas.

—Así que, —empezó a hablar la chica dejando de recordar ese evento en el que casi se pelea definitivamente con su madre—cámaras de vigilancia en mi casa ¿Eh? —Tomó una silla y se subió en ella, se irguió lentamente hasta poder tocar el techo, pasó sus manos por toda la superficie de éste y no encontró nada.

— ¿Qué…?—Intentó preguntar el pelinegro, pero ella no lo dejó hablar y le dijo todo lo que sabía, él no perdió el tiempo y empezó a buscar entre los muebles, mientras que Sakura seguía palpando el techo buscando cualquier indicio de estar siendo vigilados por una cámara.

Estuvieron cerca de quince minutos buscando por todos lados, cuando por fin Sasuke palpó algo fuera de lugar en el techo del pasillo, una pequeña ranura por la cual salía una pequeña cámara de vigilancia junto a un micrófono. Como el techo ya tenía una pequeña apertura sólo le bastó meter un poco más el dedo por ahí para lograr sacar todo el aparataje.

— ¡Encontré algo! —Escuchó que Sakura gritaba, pero le sorprendió notar que el grito provenía de su cuarto, tomó todo lo que había encontrado y se bajó de la silla en la que estaba, para correr a su cuarto.

Tan pronto entró, vio a la chica parada sobre su cama sosteniendo algo entre sus manos, el chico se sonrojó al pensar que lo habían estado vigilando todo ese tiempo.

— ¡Mamá! —Gritó la chica de cabellos rosados, su expresión denotaba la furia que contenía en sus adentros. —Sé que todavía estás observándonos—siguió gritando— y te diré esto sólo una vez: quita todo el sistema de vigilancia de mi casa o llamo a la policía.

No se escuchó nada. Sólo silencio. Ella se enfureció y corrió hacia la sala de estar y miró por todos lados con una expresión de ira, tomó el teléfono y empezó a marcar el número, pero antes de poder terminar fue interrumpida por el grito de su madre.

— ¡Está bien, está bien! —Exclamó ella, Sakura sonrió victoriosa, un sonido extraño se sintió y luego nada. La chica descolgó el teléfono y suspiró algo furiosa, tenía el presentimiento de que algo así terminaría pasando.

Alguien golpeó la puerta y Sasuke se levantó a abrir, pero tan pronto lo hizo una mujer se abrió paso con expresión seria.

Ambos jóvenes se preguntaron cómo es que esa mujer había llegado tan rápido al departamento, la casa de los padres de Sakura estaba como a una hora y media de distancia. Pero eso pasó a segundo plano cuando la chica se acercó a ella cruzada de brazos.

— ¿Qué te da el derecho de invadir nuestra privacidad de esa forma? —Atacó ella, su madre la miró como si su pregunta hubiese sido muy tonta, pero no lo era; la mujer tenía el serio problema que, por desgracia, algunas madres tienen: meterse en la vida de sus hijos cuando estos no quieren.

Infortunadamente, los hijos Haruno tenían padres extremadamente sobreprotectores, para ellos la palabra "privacidad" no existía, cosa que ya estaba hartando a Sakura.

— ¡¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido?!—Le gritó, pero su madre se cruzó de brazos apartando la mirada de su hija— ¡Responde!

—Hija—habló seriamente la mujer mirando a Sakura a la cara— sé que te enojarás si te lo digo—Sakura asintió. Eso, para su madre, significaba que siguiera con la charla.

—Tu padre, tu hermana y yo nos mudamos al departamento de al lado—prosiguió tras soltar un suspiro, esa noticia para la hija de la mujer era una enorme bomba.

La ira la invadió. Empezó a pensar que su madre era una controladora obsesa, ella sólo quería saber que tenía bajo control cada aspecto de cada ámbito en la vida de cada uno de sus hijos. Y eso no podía seguir siendo así.

— ¡Ya basta, mamá! —Gritó histérica— Ya no puedo seguir viviendo así—cada palabra era totalmente espontanea, no había dicho nada que fuera premeditado— ¡Rompo la apuesta! ¡No me importa mi orgullo! ¡No me importa lo que pienses! ¡No me importa nada!

La casa quedó en completo silencio, Sakura por fin había soltado todo; pero ella olvidaba algo, algo importante. Sasuke. Inmediatamente se cubrió la boca, como si de esa forma pudiese retirar todo lo anteriormente dicho, pero Sumire sonrió victoriosa.

—Sasuke-kun ya lo sabe—habló sorprendiendo a Sakura.

El pelinegro se mantenía callado y al margen de todo, era cierto que él ya sabía todos los detalles de esa ridícula apuesta, pero no lo veía como impedimento para estar con ella.

La chica miró a su madre y luego al pelinegro alternadamente, no podía creer que él supiera todo desde el principio.

— ¿Entonces lo que me dijo hace un momento era mentira? —Se preguntó mentalmente, ese hecho la entristeció bastante, realmente le había creído a Sasuke, y se había sentido feliz con su declaración, pero que su madre llegue y diga eso la dejó fuera de lugar.

El Uchiha miró a su compañera por largo rato, imaginaba la cantidad de cosas que estaba pensando, soltó un suspiro y siguió en silencio, no le correspondía decir nada.

— ¿Estás segura de darte por vencida tan pronto? —Preguntó Sumire cruzándose de brazos; la chica lo pensó por largo rato, pero asintió con la cabeza.

Nuevamente el silencio reinó en el lugar, la mayor de los tres estaba más que aturdida, lo último que esperaría de su hija sería algo así.

—Pero te aclaro—Habló Sakura antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar—que no perdí.

La medre de la joven frunció el ceño enojada. Su hija había dejado de lado su orgullo, pero eso no le duró mucho. Ninguna de las dos habló por un rato, Sakura no tenía por qué seguir haciéndolo, en cambio Sumire buscaba las palabras adecuadas para empezar a hablar.

— ¿Qué te hace creer eso? —Preguntó por fin. La chica sonrió teniendo ya ganada la pelea verbal.

—Cuando apostamos dijiste claramente: "Quiero que dures cinco meses viviendo sola con Sasuke Uchiha sin que pase absolutamente nada entre ustedes dos". —Recitó las palabras tal cual su madre las había dicho. —Pero en ningún momento dijimos qué pasaría si yo me retiraba.

Sumire se vio acorralada por sus propias palabras, había perdido. Bajó la cabeza derrotada, lo último que se hubiera pasado por su cabeza en ese momento habría sido la situación en la que se encontraban en ese momento.

—Ya no quiero vivir aquí—habló Sakura—si me fui de casa fue porque quería empezar a vivir por mi cuenta. Pero ya que ustedes viven al lado sería lo mismo que antes.

— ¡¿A dónde planeas ir?! —Gritó la mujer viendo como Sakura se acercaba a un lugar lleno de llaves y tomaba unas en particular.

La joven miró el llavero y sonrió con nostalgia, era un pequeño peluche de un elefante bebé, un recuerdo que compró con sus amigas de la mafia cuando fueron a un parque de diversiones; mirar ese llavero hizo que supiera perfectamente a dónde tenía que ir. Separó el peluche de las demás llaves y se las entregó a Sasuke.

—Te regalo la casa—le dijo sin mirarlo a la cara, él aceptó las llaves sin pensarlo y siguió a la chica con la mirada hasta que ésta se perdió en la entrada de su habitación.

—Por cierto, Sakura, —exclamó Sasuke elevando la voz para que ella lo escuchara. —Hablé con la rectora de tu universidad— Las dos Haruno miraron al chico impresionadas, ambas ya tenían una idea de lo que él iba a decir.

Sakura corrió hacia la sala de estar, donde estaba el pelinegro y lo miró expectante por lo que tuviera que decir.

— Y me entregaron esto—Prosiguió extendiendo un par de sobres de papel, uno tenía el nombre de la chica y el otro decía: "Aoyama Karin".

Abrió el sobre lentamente y vio allí una carta, en ella la rectora pedía disculpas por la expulsión y explicaba los términos a lo que había llegado con Sasuke para que tanto ella como la pelirroja pudieran reintegrarse. Por las mejillas de Sakura corrieron varias lágrimas de felicidad y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó a abrazar al Uchiha.

Al día siguiente en la casa Haruno, que ahora era casa Uchiha, se encontraba la chica de cabellos rosados empacando todas sus pertenencias en cajas, no durmió en toda la noche por estar empacando, quería irse de allí lo antes posible. ´

Se sintió observada y miró en dirección a la puerta encontrándose con Sasuke, no sabía cómo mirarlo, si acaso con rabia por que le mintió sobre sus sentimientos, o si tenía que mirarlo como siempre o hasta amigable por la ayuda que le dio.

—Antes de irte—le dijo él haciendo que la atención de la chica se centrara en su persona— quiero decirte que todo lo que te he dicho desde que llegué es verdad—habló haciendo énfasis en la palabra "todo".

Sakura notó el doble sentido de la oración, pero no quería creerle, ella ya no podía confiar en los hombres, todos eran iguales.

Cerró la caja con fuerza y la llevó a la sala de estar junto a las otras, él la siguió y le arrebató el objeto de las manos y la puso él mismo. Ella ni lo miró y siguió con lo suyo, él entendió el mensaje y se encerró en su cuarto esperando a que ella se fuera.

Estuvo horas guardando su ropa, sus libros, sus cosas personales, todo; lo único que había dejado eran los muebles, ella ya no los necesitaría, pensaba comprarse una casa nueva y renovar todos los muebles, aunque para hacerlo tenía que venderle su alma a Fuku.

Su teléfono sonó, era Ino. Desde que se había enojado con sus amigas de la mafia, no había querido hablar con ninguna, hasta que un día Ino le envió un mensaje de texto que Sakura no pudo ignorar en el que le explicaba todo lo que había pasado. Desde ese día había perdonado a Ino, Hinata y a Temari, pero todavía no sabía nada de Ten-Ten y Karin.

—Frentona, —Gritó la rubia desde el otro lado de la línea en forma de saludo—estamos afuera de tu departamento con el auto de Temari, así que trae tu basura para llevarla a tu nuevo hogar.

—Gracias, cerda—dijo algo irritada la Haruno—en un momento bajo.

Cortó la llamada encontrándose ya un poco más emocionada. Observó su habitación una última vez, había dejado la cama únicamente con el colchón, las mesitas de noche estaban intactas, solo que había vaciado los cajones, vio su viejo librero que antes estaba hasta el tope con libros y cuadernos viejos, ahora sólo era un mueble vacío. Salió de allí y cerró la puerta tras de sí con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—Sasuke—llamó al chico, pero no tuvo respuesta. Enojada, tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió, viendo a Sasuke recostado sobre su cama leyendo un libro.

—Ya me voy—le habló desde la puerta, pero como él seguía ignorándola, ella no tuvo más opción que tragarse su enojo por un momento y se recostó a su lado—oye, ¿No me dirás adiós?

—Que te vaya bien—dijo con un tono de voz neutro, claramente se había enojado.

Ella sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla sorprendiendo al chico que se volteó a mirarla como si no supiera quién era.

—También a ti. —Le susurró con una sonrisa y salió del cuarto del chico—Antes de irme…—Dijo mientras asomaba su cabeza por la puerta, su voz sonaba melosa como si fuera a pedirle un favor, y así era— ¿Podrías ayudarme a bajar las cajas?

— ¿Qué hacemos, Ryuichi? —Le preguntó Sumire a su marido con cara de mártir, el hombre ni la miró y muy confiado en sí mismo siguió hojeando el diario que estaba leyendo— ¡Respóndeme, bastardo! —Gritó desesperada para luego tomar una lámpara y lanzársela a su amado esposo.

El hombre cayó de la silla en la que se encontraba sentado debido al impacto del golpe; con dificultad se puso de pie sobándose la cabeza, el lugar afectado.

— Cálmate, Sumire-chan—habló él creyéndose muy sabio—sólo tenemos que hablar con "él" para que nos ayude a contactar a alguien adecuado. —Su esposa asintió con la cabeza repetidas veces dándole la razón. Tomó el teléfono y marcó el número velozmente, no necesitaba ni leerlo, se lo sabía de memoria.

— ¿Está Hatake Kakashi? —Habló la mujer cuando contestaron desde la otra línea.

—Con él habla, ¿Qué necesita? —Preguntó con un tono de voz cansino y pausado, Sumire miró a su esposo y luego miró la mesita en la que estaba el teléfono, encontrando en ella un cuaderno y un pequeño lápiz.

—Mi nombre es Haruno Sumire y necesito el reporte del primer mes—Dijo para luego tomar el cuaderno y el lápiz para empezar a anotar todo lo que el hombre le dijo, cuando terminó se despidió de él y cortó la llamada sonriendo satisfecha.

— ¿Algo interesante? —Preguntó el hombre mirando a su esposa con curiosidad, la mujer rió macabramente dándole a entender al hombre que así era, pero su risa no le duró mucho, ya que por la puerta de entrada se veía a una pequeña niña de cabello rosa y mirada analítica.

— ¡Mitsuko-chan! —Gritaron ambas personas en la sala con sorpresa, sabían perfectamente que la relación que la niña mantenía con su hermana era tan buena que ella era capaz de arruinar sus planes.

— ¿Qué es eso tan interesante, mamá? —Dijo caminando perezosamente hacia la cocina, no sin antes arrojar su mochila negra a un sofá.

—Nada hija—Dijo su madre riendo nerviosamente— es sólo que… eh…—la mujer se esforzaba en encontrar una buena excusa para no levantar sospechas. La niña tuvo la bendición de salir súper dotada, lo que hacía que para sus padres fuera el doble de difícil decirle una mentira y que ella la creyera.

— ¡Papá tiene el día libre mañana! —Exclamó el hombre con falsa emoción, salvando el trasero de Sumire quién lo miró agradecida, Mitsuko salió de la cocina con una manzana en sus manos, miró a sus padres y notó la mirada que su madre tenía y sonrió.

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó aparentando emoción al igual que su padre, pero su voz sonaba neutral de todas formas, le dio una mordida a la fruta y cuando la tragó siguió hablando— ¿Entonces nos llevarás a cenar afuera, papá?

Sus padres se vieron forzados a asentir con una obviamente forzada sonrisa, la niña se mostró convencida y caminó a su cuarto con el celular entre sus manos, pero sus padres no lo vieron. Se encerró en su cuarto y lentamente escribió un mensaje de texto.

La niña apenas terminaba de escribir cuando su madre entró de la nada a su cuarto y le quitó el aparato de las manos, un gruñido salió de la garganta de la niña y estiró sus brazos tratando de alcanzar su teléfono.

—Tus notas bajaron—mintió la mujer con una sonrisa en su rostro— así que confisco esto—prosiguió para luego irse cerrando la puerta, la pelirrosa se puso de pie y caminó hacia su computador tratando de contactarse con su hermana por internet, pero su padre había quitado la pantalla de su computador, frustrando así cualquier intento de comunicación con la joven.

Mitsuko apretó los puños y salió corriendo de su departamento hacia el que estaba al lado, el de su hermana, le sorprendió que sus padres ni trataran de detenerla; eso no le importó y con fuerza empezó a golpear la puerta de al lado.

Sasuke, que venía llegando de ayudar a Sakura a bajar sus cosas, vio a la niña golpear su puerta repetidas veces, así que se detuvo a hablarle, con solo ver el color de su cabello supo de inmediato quien era.

— Yo vivo allí—habló llamando la atención de la niña— ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Con sólo saber que él vivía allí, ella ya sabía de quién se trataba, Uchiha Sasuke, el nuevo pretendiente que había conseguido su madre para su hermana, entre cerró los ojos analizándolo cuidadosamente.

—Busco a Sakura, mi hermana—Dijo aun estando a la defensiva, el pelinegro la miró extrañado, al parecer las dos hermanas Haruno lo odiaban con solo verlo.

—Ella se mudó—respondió sorprendiendo a la pequeña, ella suspiró y levantó la mirada para verlo.

— ¿No sabes a dónde fue?

—Dijo que se mudaría con una tal Ino—habló él, pero no pudo ni terminar lo que iba a decir, que Mitsuko salió corriendo hacia las escaleras para buscar a su hermana, dejando al Uchiha algo confundido.

**Continuará**

* * *

**_¡Hello beautiful people! _**

**_¿Cómo están? ¡Yo estoy gritando de alegría! _**

**_¡De verdad! ¡Esta mañana vi la cantidad de reviews y empecé a gritar! Mis padres, mi hermana, mis vecinos... ¡Hasta mi perro, mi gato y mi hamster me miraron raro! ._. pero no importa porque soy feliz._**

**_No planeaba subir este capítulo hoy, de hecho iba a terminar el otro capítulo para subir este, ¡¿Pero qué importa?! ¡Se lo merecen por ser gente tan linda que le cumplen los sueños a gente como yo!_**

**_Algunas personas mencionaron México en sus mensajes, pero siento decirles que soy de Chile xD._**

**_Hablando del fic, ¿Se esperaban ese giro? muajajajaja nunca den nada por seguro mientras yo esté tras el teclado :D_**

**_En fin, gracias de nuevo por hacerme la persona más feliz en Sudamérica. _**

**_ Como segundo premio: ahora es el momento de darme sus sugerencias, ¿Quieren lemmon? ¿No quieren lemmon? ¿Quieren alguna otra pareja? ¿No quieren más parejas? ¡Depende de ustedes! ;)_**

**_¡Bye,bye beautiful people!_**

* * *

**_¡No olviden decirme lo que piensan!_**


	14. ¿Hipocresía? ¡No, señor!

¡Y todo por culpa de mi madre!

Autora: Black-song 11

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia que leerán sí es mía y los personajes inventados también.

Advertencias: AU, OCC, OOC.

Capítulo XIV: ¿Hipocresía? ¡No, señor!

Sasuke y Sakura llevaban las cajas hacia el auto de Temari, el pelinegro llevaba tres cajas y la chica dos. Las amigas de la Haruno no podían evitar no quitar su vista de encima del trasero del Uchiha, hasta Hinata tenía la boca abierta sin despegar los ojos, pero con su siempre marcado sonrojo.

Las rubias no dejaban de mandarle piropos nada decentes al chico, quien ya comenzaba a molestarse, a Sakura sólo le resbalaba una enorme gota en la frente y miraba a sus amigas como si estuvieran locas, pero tan pronto dirigió su mirada a lo que sus amigas no dejaban de apreciar, casi se golpea en la frente.

El pelinegro terminó de dejar las cajas en la cajuela del auto levantó la cabeza y lo primero que vio fueron tres miradas sobre él; entrecerró los ojos y las ignoró, como siempre. Se acercó a Sakura y le dio un abrazo de despedida, no querían separarse, ambos se sentían bien en los brazos del otro.

Ella hundió su cabeza en el hombro de él, mientras que el pelinegro la abrazaba por la cintura, estuvieron así por largo rato, en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

— ¡Ya suéltalo, Sakura!— El grito de Ino los hizo volver a ambos a la realidad de golpe.

— ¡Lo asfixiarás! —Luego del grito de Temari las dos soltaron estruendosas carcajadas, Sakura tenía unas infinitas ganas de golpear a sus amigas, en especial a Ino que era la que empezaba todo el revuelo.

— Sakura—La llamó Sasuke con su tono de voz serio, ella volteó a verlo y él la tomó del brazo y la acercó a su cuerpo, se inclinó y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

Las chicas se callaron de inmediato y miraron a la pareja expectantes esperando porque pasara algo más.

—Buena suerte—Se despidió él y entró al edificio, la chica se quedó siguiéndolo con la mirada mientras se tocaba la frente sin creerlo. Un sonoro suspiro se hizo escuchar y Sakura miró a sus amigas con furia mientras las trataba de matar con la mirada.

— ¡Qué suerte! —Gritó Temari haciéndose la mártir— Ya quisiera yo que mi novio hiciera la mitad de lo que seguramente Sasuke-kun te hizo a ti—Ambas rubias soltaron carcajadas burlonas por el doble sentido de las palabras, mientras que Hinata seguía en su especie de transe.

— ¡Vámonos de una vez! —Gritó la Haruno frustrada por ser el centro de las burlas en la conversación, las chicas subieron al auto y partieron justo a tiempo para ser vistas por una pequeña niña de cabellos rosado que lanzo un gruñido de frustración y se adentró al departamento resignada.

La niña subió al piso en donde se encontraba su departamento y vio a sus padres cruzados de brazos mirándola con burla sabiendo que había fracasado en su inútil intento por detener sus planes.

—Muy tarde, hija—Empezó a hablar Ryuichi—el plan ya está en marcha.

—Resígnate porque ya nada podrá pararlo—Prosiguió hablando la mujer, ambos esposos voltearon adentrándose al departamento. Pero ellos no sabían que Mitsuko entendía que no lo tenía todo perdido, todavía quedaba un pequeño factor que sus padres ignoraban. Que ella era muy terca.

Siguió a sus padres adentrándose al departamento y tomó el teléfono que había en la sala, su madre se lo quitó en un intento por detenerla al creer que trataría de sabotear el plan, pero la niña puso su típica cara de cachorro mojado y haciendo uso de todos sus dotes de actuación empezó a llorar.

— ¡Yo sólo quería llamar a nii-san, pero ustedes me lo están impidiendo! ¡Son malos, malos! — La pareja se miró entre ellos y se resignaron, Hiroshi estaba del lado de ellos, él no iba a hacer nada para arruinar el plan. Sumire le entregó el teléfono a su pequeña hija y ésta dejó de llorar.

Sakura se encontraba mirando por la ventana del automóvil distraídamente, suspiró por milésima vez y sus amigas no dejaban de mirarla; Temari iba al volante pero aun así de vez en cuando la miraba por el espejo retrovisor.

— ¡Muy bien, chicas!—Gritó Ino llamando la atención de sus amigas— ¡Cuando lleguemos a mi casa vamos a tener una fiesta de pijamas!—Gritó alegre alzando los brazos emocionada, las demás asintieron felices, pero Sakura sólo fingía la sonrisa.

Luego de otros diez minutos de trayecto llegaron a la casa de Ino, la cual era bella y gande, las paredes estaban pintadas de un azul claro y de las ventanas colgaban unos maseteros con bellas flores de distintos colores.

— ¡Qué cruel eres, cerda!—Regañó la Haruno entrecerrando los ojos mirando a su amiga con reproche.

— ¿De qué hablas, frentona? —Preguntó frunciendo el ceño algo molesta. Las otras dos negaron con la cabeza, pero no intentaron detener la inevitable pelea entre ellas que se avecinaba, estaban acostumbradas a todo ese jaleo.

— ¡Sabes que cada planta que tienes bajo tu cuidado termina muriendo! —Regañó Sakura pensando en las pobres flores que prontamente conocerían la muerte. La rubia gruñó molesta y apuntó a las flores que la otra chica defendía.

— ¡Ésas flores llevan más de un mes bajo mi cuidado!—Contrarrestó poniéndose roja de la ira.

Hinata y Temari estaban más preocupadas descargando las cajas de su amiga que escuchando su patética disputa por unas flores que se veían bastante sanas.

Cuando dejaron de discutir, Sakura e Ino ayudaron a descargar las demás cajas; la rubia no dejaba de echarle en cara lo idiota que era su amiga por dejar a semejante espécimen como el Uchiha por una tonta pelea con su madre, y como siempre se ponían a discutir, y a veces los insultos no eran nada decentes.

— ¡Qué cansada estoy! —Se quejó Temari dejándose caer sobre uno de los sofás de su amiga para luego llevar una botella de agua a su boca y empezar a beber de ella.

— ¡Sí, frentona! —Gritó Ino desde la cocina— ¿Qué tienes en esas cajas? ¡¿Rocas?!

Sakura quién estaba sentada junto a Temari rio divertida y negó con su cabeza, sus amigas la vieron caminar hacia una de las cajas y la abrió sacando un grueso libro cuya tapa decía: "Anatomía del cuerpo humano I".

— ¿Ya estás estudiando, Sakura? —Preguntó la pelinegra mirando los demás libros que habían dentro de esa caja descubriendo que todos trataban de medicina.

— ¿Qué esperaban? Desde los nueve años que leo esta clase de cosas—Dijo con una marcada sonrisa en su rostro para luego abrazar el libro y sentarse en el piso para guardarlo.

—Sí, olvide que eras más nerd que los chicos que rechazabas en la escuela—Comentó Ino divertida saliendo de la cocina con una charola con pequeños platos con muchas frutas cortadas en cuadritos.

—No, Ino—Contrarrestó la mayor del grupo—recuerda que los nerds no se atrevían a confesarse. —Corrigió agitando sus manos restando importancia a lo que decía.

—No querían salir más humillados—Agregó la rubia repartiendo los platillos. A Sakura le incomodó un poco el tema, ya que ella no había comentado con sus amigas lo que había pasado con Sasuke antes de que su madre se metiera.

Luego de un rato de ayudar a Sakura a acomodar sus cosas en la habitación que su amiga le había prestado, todas se sentaron en el comedor alrededor de la mesa a hablar de todo lo que había pasado desde que se vieron.

—Dime, Hinata. —Comenzó a hablar la Haruno con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios mirando a su amiga con los ojos entrecerrados— ¿Quién es tu novio? —Las demás miraron a su amiga impresionadas y la pelinegra se sonrojó toda.

—S-Se llama Naruto—Respondió jugando con sus dedos muy nerviosa—Lo conocí cuando fui a casa de Neji nii-san.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste, frentona? —Preguntó la rubia mirando a su amiga intrigada, la mencionada sólo se limitó a apuntar el lindo anillo que adornaba uno de los dedos de la Hyuga y esta se sonrojó todavía más.

— ¡¿Ya te pidió matrimonio?! —Gritó Temari apoyando sus manos en la mesa mirando de cerca la joya que lucía algo costosa.

—Sí, —Dijo Hinata mirando el anillo más sonrojada que antes— llevamos saliendo dos años.

Las demás chicas querían matar a la pelinegra por no haberles dicho antes que tenía novio y ésta se disculpó de inmediato alegando que le daba demasiada vergüenza para admitirlo.

—Ya te interrogaremos más tarde—la regañó Ino para luego voltear la cabeza hacia donde estaba Sakura y sonrió divertida. —por ahora tenemos algo más grande que discutir.

La Haruno se sintió cohibida al tener las miradas de sus amigas sobre ella y miró hacia otro lado, de todas formas ya sabía lo que le preguntarían. Sus amigas se pararon de sus asientos al mismo tiempo y se acercaron a ella provocando que Sakura se cohibiera todavía más.

—Quiero que nos cuentes el chisme de principio a fin—comenzó Temari poniendo sus manos en sus caderas agachándose para mirar a su amiga más de cerca.

—Con lujo de detalles—prosiguió la rubia repitiendo la acción de su amiga.

—Y sin rodeos—finalizó Hinata sujetando a Sakura de los hombros temiendo que se les escapara.

La chica empezó su relato desde que recibió al Uchiha en la cena hasta que se fue de su casa tras enojarse con Sumire; no había omitido ni un solo pensamiento, ni un sentimiento, ni un mínimo detalle, como si toda la historia hubiese ocurrido ayer. Sus amigas la miraron emocionadas, pero Hinata sintió que había algo que no la convencía del todo. Conocía a Sakura, ella siempre se había caracterizado por no enamorarse a primera vista de los hombres, porque su mala experiencia le había hecho detestarlos.

—Sakura-chan, —habló la Hyuga para tratar de aclarar su duda, sus amigas la miraron raro por interrumpir sus gritos de júbilo al saber que a su amiguita finalmente le había llegado el amor— según tu versión, no llegaste a hablar mucho con él, ¿Verdad?

—Sí, ¿Por qué? —Hinata cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos y recordó cada rechazo que había presenciado por parte de la chica. No le cabía en la cabeza lo que ella había relatado.

— ¿Entonces por qué con él fue diferente? —Preguntó luego de una larga pausa; sus amigas aún no entendían a lo que se refería e Ino le pidió que fuera más clara. —Tú dices que odias a los superficiales, pero acabas de decirnos que te has convertido en una de ellos.

Sakura no podía creer lo que su amiga estaba diciendo, bajó la cabeza y recordó la primera impresión que tuvo de Sasuke. Pero lo que la hiso sorprenderse más fue lo que pensó cuando su madre le propuso el reto, ella pensó que no sería capaz de completar los cinco meses y medio que ella le había dicho.

—"Mucho reto para mí" —Recordó en voz alta llamando la atención de sus amigas.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Hinata al ver que ya había reaccionado.

—Eso fue lo que pensé cuando mi madre propuso el tiempo—Dijo impactada y se tapó la boca más sorprendida y entendió todo lo que su amiga había sospechado.

—Ahora entiendo—Habló Temari sin quitar la vista de encima de sus amigas—bien pensado, Hinata.

— ¡Esperen que yo aún no entiendo! —Reclamó la rubia agitando sus manos en señal de que se detuvieran, miró a Sakura y luego a sus otras dos amigas— ¿Te refieres a que la frentona siempre ha presumido ser muy profunda y romántica en cuanto a las relaciones amorosas, pero en el fondo todo el tiempo ha sido igual o incluso más superficial que nosotras? —Preguntó y sus amigas asintieron varias veces con la cabeza—Entonces eso te hace hipócrita, frentona.

Sakura no podía entender lo que le estaba pasando; si bien, es cierto que a ella le atraía el Uchiha, nunca imaginó que lo que ella sentía era algo más que sólo atracción física, a ella le atraía también por el hecho de que era alguien que representaba un reto para ella; alguien que, a diferencia de los demás, nunca se humillo por ella, él la respetaba y la consolaba a su manera. Pero nunca llegaron a ser amigos, Sakura ni siquiera llegó a tener una conversación que pudiese ser considerada larga.

El timbre de la casa sonó sacándolas a todas de sus pensamientos, miraron la hora y al ver que ya era muy tarde se asustaron y pensaron que podía ser un ladrón o un violador y toda esa clase de cosas. Bastante estúpidas en realidad porque un ladrón o un violador no tocaría el timbre.

Ino se puso de pie, pero se escondió tras Hinata y ambas se encaminaron, pero antes de llegar a la puerta la pelinegra se escondió tras Temari quien posteriormente se posicionó tras Sakura. La chica al ver que no podía esconderse detrás de nadie, tomó un florero de vidrio y lo consideró como su arma. La mayor del grupo estiró un poco la mano para abrir la puerta, la mirada asustada e intrigada de todas las chicas estaba sobre la puerta. Cuando se logró ver la silueta de un hombre alto la muchacha que estaba al frente de ese grupo de cobardes levantó el florero dispuesta a rompérselo en la cabeza al intruso y cuando lo iba a hacer algo la detuvo.

— ¡Sakura! ¡¿Qué haces?! —Se escuchó una voz bastante conocida para todas, fijaron su vista en la cara del hombre viendo que sólo se trataba del hermano mayor de la Haruno. Hiroshi.

—¡Nii-san!—gritó enojada.—¡Casi nos matas del susto!—Le reclamó a su hermano, pero la dueña de casa la apartó de la vista del hombre y lo invitó a pasar.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Hiroshi-kun?—preguntó la Hyuga sonriendo nerviosa por la mirada de odio que Sakura le mandaba a su hermano.

—Minako-chan me llamó pidiéndome ayuda.—explicó mirando a su hermana menor quien dejó de lanzarle miradas de odio para ponerle más atención—Al parecer mamá y papá tienen un nuevo plan…—no pudo terminar la frase porque Sakura caminó hacia él desconfiada y lo agarró de la camisa atrayéndolo hacia ella.

—¡¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?!—gritó enfurecida. Sus amigas se acercaron a ellos para tratar de alejar a la chica de su hermano mayor, pero todo fue inútil— ¡Tú estás del lado de mamá y papá! ¡No puedo confiar en ti! —siguió gritando, pero el sonido del viento, indicando que se avecinaba una fuerte tormenta eléctrica, se hizo escuchar azotando las ventanas haciendo que los vidrios de estas temblaran.

Un trueno, era lo único que se oía en su nueva casa; todas las luces estaban apagadas, pero aun así no estaba del todo a oscuras, la luz de los relámpagos que no cesaban eran lo que iluminaban su momento de soledad. Se removió en la cama, no podía quedarse dormido pues el sonido de un nuevo trueno se hizo escuchar con fuerza. Gruñó con frustración, algo no quería que el tuviera una vida tranquila. La imagen de la chica que lo había abandonado ese día apareció en su mente, frunció el ceño y prendió el televisor que estaba frente a su cama.

Estuvo más de quince minutos cambiando de canales, pero fue inútil, nada lo entretenía. Apagó el televisor y lanzó el control remoto, no podía creer lo aburrida que era su vida ahora que esa apuesta no lo ataba a la chica.

Finalmente se sentía cansado y cuando estaba a punto de dormir, el teléfono suena.

—¿Hola?—preguntó con evidente molestia, la persona al otro lado de la línea sólo rió.

—¿Interrumpo algo?—la voz de la mujer que hablaba sonó algo picaresca y demostraba confianza, confianza que jamás había existido entre ellos dos, empezando porque el pelinegro ni siquiera sabía de quien se trataba. —Antes de que lo preguntes me presentaré: Mi nombre es Yamamoto Yushiko, soy amiga de Sakura…

—Sakura se mudó—la interrumpió el chico por lo que la joven al otro lado de la línea soltó una carcajada.

—Pues qué bien, porque quiero hablar contigo.

**Continuará~**

**¡Uff! ¡Por fin lo terminé! No saben la de cosas que no me dejaban terminarlo (Agradézcanselo al anime Mirai Nikki xDD que es tan bueno que me distrae).**

**¡Yushiko contactó a Sasuke! ¿Para qué será? XD tendrán que esperar un poco más para saberlo.**

**:( Quería que este capítulo tuviera nueve hojas de Word, pero sólo llegué a las seis, no quería retrasarme más. **

**¡Agradezco muchísimo sus reviews, tanto los de ésta historia como los de la que estoy editando! Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. **

**Les adelantaré que ésta historia está por llegar a su fin :(. No exageremos, no será en los próximos tres capítulos, pero no creo llegar a los veinte xD y si lo hago es porque me pase escribiendo capítulos cortos. **

**En fin. Que estén bien, mucho éxito en todo lo que se propongan y espero que sigan la historia hasta el final n_n.**

**¡Nos estamos leyendo!**


	15. Las razones de la madre

_**¡Y todo por culpa de mi madre!**_

_**Autora: Black-song 11**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia que leerán sí es mía y los personajes inventados también.**_

_**AVISO: Éste capítulo será narrado en primera persona. Espero que lo disfruten.**_

_**Advertencias: AU, OCC, OOC. **_

* * *

_**Capítulo XV: Las razones de la madre.**_

* * *

Aún no puedo entender muy bien la situación en la que me encuentro sólo sé que estoy sentada en una banca de madera, usando vestido formal de color lila y que tengo una extraña sensación en el pecho.

Exploro el sitio con la mirada y caigo en cuenta de que me encuentro en una iglesia, en la banca de al frente reconozco la cabellera de mi madre y a su lado está mi padre, me pongo de pie sonriente y emocionada por ver, por fin, a alguien que conozco. Toco el hombro de mi mamá para llamar su atención y ella cierra los ojos y me ignora; levanto la cabeza para apreciar a mi padre y preguntarle qué ocurría y él me miró con decepción.

No entendía nada, no podía imaginar nada, no me sentía bien conmigo misma y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de porque.

Sin importarme que mis padres no me quisieran ver me siento a la derecha de mi mamá. Miré hacia al frente y allí vi algo que me hizo darme cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, podía descifrarlo todo con tan sólo verlo.

Frente al púlpito, donde normalmente estaba el sacerdote, se encontraba él con una expresión de tranquilidad pura y más guapo que nunca. Sasuke Uchiha. Estuve tratando de enlazarlo todo en mi mente, pero cuando creí haberlo deducido todo, mi mente se puso en blanco, como si fuera un método de autoprotección realizado por mi cerebro para no llorar allí delante de toda esa gente.

Sasuke se estaba casando, pero no conmigo. Saber todo eso sólo logró confundirme más. Si era la boda del Uchiha ¿qué hacía yo ahí? ¿Desde cuando Sasuke tiene novia? ¡¿Por qué se confesó si tiene prometida?!

Una música muy famosa en las bodas empezó a sonar, la marcha nupcial. Miré al pelinegro y noté que estaba sonriendo y me sorprendí; luego giré la cabeza hacía la puerta de la iglesia por donde entraba la novia. Traía un hermoso vestido largo y de color crema decorado por algunas telas de encaje en el abdomen, ella tenía un delicado velo en el rostro y estaba agarrada del brazo de un hombre que yo no conocía y como era una boda supuse que se trataba del suegro de Sasuke.

Llegó junto al novio y la boda empezó. Ni siquiera me molesté en oír el discurso del sacerdote, era totalmente irrelevante para mí, sólo quería saber la identidad de la mujer.

—Si alguien se opone a la unión de ésta pareja que hable ahora o calle para siempre.—dijo el hombre viejo con una voz cancina, pero con un toque de alegría. Todo el sitio estaba en silencio y el hombre asintió con la cabeza. Yo me sentí tentada a pararme y hablar como lo hacen en las películas, pero no pude, me odié por ser tan cobarde.—Ahora los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia—habló el hombre exactamente igual a como lo hacen en las películas.

Me agarré del asiento con el corazón latiendo a mil por segundo, por fin sabría la identidad de la mujer. Sasuke tomó el borde del velo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y cuando estaba a punto de descubrir el rostro de le chica yo me pongo de pie, cierro los ojos y empiezo a gritar.

Mientras gritaba sentía como alguien me zamarreaba con fuerza y mi cuerpo estaba helado, abro los ojos y me encuentro con mi mejor amiga de la mafia; no estaba en una iglesia, no estaba usando un vestido formal, ni tampoco estaba presenciando una boda. Estaba en mi cuarto en la casa de Ino, vestía unos pijamas y mi amiga me miraba con preocupación. Detuve los gritos y empecé a hiperventilar. Todo había sido un sueño.

—¿Qué pasó?—pregunté con un hilo de voz e Ino suspiró.

—Tuviste una pesadilla—me dijo la rubia acariciando mi cabeza para que me calmara. Miré a mí alrededor y ella tenía razón, sólo había sido una pesadilla.

—Será mejor que te duermas,—me dijo poniéndose de pie.—mañana reingresas a la universidad, ¿no es así?—asentí con la cabeza y me recosté nuevamente en la cama para intentar dormir.

Cerré los ojos y me dije un millón de veces que debía dormir y recordé las palabras que me dijo mi hermano cuando estuvo en la casa esa noche: "Mamá tuvo el mismo plan conmigo, y ahora estoy felizmente casado. Dale una oportunidad". No quería resignarme así de fácil y que ella siguiera con sus estúpidos planes incluso con Mitsuko.

—Alto.—pensé. Abrí los ojos de golpe al darme cuenta de algo—Mitsuko ya tiene novio, mamá también puso en marcha su plan con ella y le resultó.

Era extraño que le haya resultado así de fácil ganarle a alguien como Mitsuko, esa niña era un genio, a menos que mi hermana se haya dejado ganar. Ahora que lo pienso es bastante lógico, se hace pasar por perdedora y mamá nunca la volvería a molestar, sólo tenía que terminar la relación y se olvidaba. Pero yo no soy igual que ella, Mitsuko es menor de edad, no podía casarse aún, yo en cambio aposté eso. Qué idiota.

Me dormí con esos pensamientos en la cabeza y al día siguiente me levanté de la cama y caminé hacia el baño, al mirarme al espejo no pude evitar sorprenderme con lo que estaba viendo: tenía unas bolsas enormes debajo de los ojos comúnmente llamadas ojeras, eran oscuras y molestas, ni el maquillaje logró hacerlas desaparecer, pero no fue sólo eso también un horrible dolor de cabeza me hacía creer que lo que tenía era una fuerte resaca.

Salí del baño y en la cocina me encontré con Ino quien me miró sorprendida por la cara larga con la que estaba cargando.

—Te ves muy emocionada por tu primer día en la universidad—dijo con un marcado tono de ironía en su voz. Miré lo que había en la mesa y me sorprendió ver que la cerda se había acordado de mí ya que había una taza de café extra sobre la mesa, la bebí desesperadamente y sonreí.

Estaba caminando por las calles de la ciudad buscando un lugar donde almorzar, no tenía trabajo en la tarde, pero la casa estaría vacía. Pasé por fuera de un restaurante, el cual yo había descartado inmediatamente, no sé porque pero miré por la ventana del restaurante por el rabillo del ojo, y la imagen de Sasuke-kun comiendo de lo más feliz con una chica desconocida se mostró ante mí.

Cuando la sorpresa se disipó corrí hasta la acera de enfrente para no ser tan obvia y me senté en una banca de madera; busqué mi teléfono desesperadamente y llamé a mi hija de inmediato.

—¿Qué ocurre, mamá? —preguntó con un deje de molestia en su voz, yo fruncí el ceño y apreté un poco los dientes.

—Te quiero en el restaurante…—miré el nombre del lugar—"The Rock" en menos de quince minutos.

—Lo siento, mamá. Tengo clases de anatomía en media hora—respondió y yo me enfurecí.

—¡Entonces ven cuando salgas! —corté la comunicación. En mi cabeza de madre preocupada no había espacio para no preocuparse por el hombre con quien, posiblemente, compartirías tu vida.

Los observé por un buen rato, por lo que alcanzaba a entender de lo que ocurría era que él es todo un caballero en las citas, lo cual conmovió mi corazón. No entendía cómo era posible que mi hija dejara pasar semejante hombre.

—¿Mamá? —me llamó alguien a mis espaldas, volteé a ver y era mi hija, Mitsuko. Me alegró verla allí, pero al mismo tiempo me alteró que estuviera ahí.

—Hija…—murmuré sonriendo forzosamente, podía sentir como mi temperatura bajaba; esa chiquilla era capaz de arruinar mi plan si se enteraba de porque estoy ahí. —¿No deberías estar en la escuela?

—La profesora se desmayó en clases, así que nos dejaron ir más temprano—habló ella con su típico tono de voz frío, lo cual era raro ya que no estaba hablando de algo cotidiano, sino del colapso de una profesora delante de ella.

La miré por un rato, no lograba recordar cuando fue la última vez que ella lanzó una carcajada, o por lo menos esbozó una sonrisa que no fuera falsa. Nada. Tan seria y fría como siempre había sido.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?—preguntó haciendo que me concentrara en lo que conversábamos.

—Busco un lugar para almorzar, ¿quieres acompañarme?—ofrecí tratando de ver si así podría distraerse, pero ella nunca daba su brazo a torcer, era muy obstinada.

—Hay un restaurante al frente—rebatió—¿por qué no almorzaste allí?—me puse nerviosa y busqué cualquier excusa, pero era inútil, cualquier cosa que le dijera a esa niña no funcionaría, es demasiado perspicaz para dejarse engañar por la nimiedad más pequeña.

—Estoy esperando a tu hermana—respondí apartando la mirada de sus grandes y penetrantes ojos de color verde obscuro que se clavaron en mí diciéndome que ella sabía que yo estaba tratando de escapar.

—¿Por qué no la esperas adentro? —preguntó inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Jaque Mate—pensé cerrando los ojos, no sabía qué responder me tenía acorralada entre la espada y la pared.—Habla de una vez, Mitsuko.—dije algo irritada, era mi única escapatoria

—¿Hablar de qué?—preguntó poniendo su cara de inocencia. No entendía qué era lo que tramaba, ella sabe mejor que nadie que esas caras sólo sirven con su padre.

—Dime todo lo que estás pensando.—me arriesgué a preguntar. Sabía que ella me mentiría hablándome de algo que no tenía relación alguna con lo que yo creía que estaba pensando ella.

—Pienso que es estúpido que trates de juntar a Sakura con un perfecto extraño.—soltó sorprendiéndome, sabía que eso era lo que estaba pensando, pero jamás creí que lo admitiría.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?—ella levantó una ceja y me preguntó si acaso estaba bromeando, meneé la cabeza respondiéndole que no, ella miró sus pies y dejó su mochila en la banca, tomó aire y empezó a hablar.

—Los tres pensamos lo mismo.—dijo ella y yo me sorprendí al saber que mi hijo Hiroshi me engañaba haciéndome creer que estaba de mi lado. Le resté importancia ya que sólo eran especulaciones de una niña de trece años.

—Cuéntame todo lo que piensan.—le pedí, ella me miró sorprendida y me lo relató todo; ahora que escucho todo lo que hice de la boca de mi pequeña hija comprendo la situación. Había cometido un error.

―No puedo creer que me dejes vivir sola con un completo extraño.―recordé lo que dijo Sakura cuando le dije lo de la apuesta.

Pasé mis manos por mi cabello para luego apoyar la cabeza en ellas mientras estaba sentada en la banca, todavía podía sentir la mirada de mi pequeña sobre mí. No puedo creer lo mala madre que soy. Todas las cosas que hice estuvieron mal, pero todo lo hice por amor a ellos.

―Vaya.―exclamé sin levantar la cabeza―No quiero ni pensar lo mucho que debe odiarme Hiroshi por haber hecho lo mismo por él.―dije y sentí una lágrima correr por mi mejilla. El sólo pensar que mis hijos me odiaban me hacía deprimirme más y más.―Y tú también debes odiarme. Porque también te junté con alguien que tú no querías.―no pude ocultar los sollozos que raudamente salieron por mi boca. Como psicóloga sabía que era perjudicial para un niño ver a sus padres llorar, pero en ese momento no tuve cabeza para la psicología.

―Hiroshi no te odia.―escuché que levantó la voz la pequeña Mitsuko. Su voz sonaba quebrada y a punto de llorar. Era la primera vez que la veía mostrar abiertamente sus sentimientos.―Y yo tampoco―agregó entre sollozos. ―y Sakura tampoco.

Levanté la cabeza y abracé a mi hija, era uno de los momentos más emotivos que había compartido con ella. Lo mandé todo al demonio, sólo quería que mis hijos fueran felices y aunque tuviera que amenazar a Hiroshi con un hacha lo haría con el propósito de que me dijera todo lo que sentía por mí y por su actual esposa. E intentaría reparar todo el daño que le había hecho a Sakura; mi familia no se dividiría por mi estupidez.

―Mamá.―llamó mi hija y se apartó un poco de mí.―¿Por qué haces esto?―preguntó mientras hiperventilaba un poco―¿Por qué tratas de buscarnos pareja?―Ensanché los ojos ante su pregunta, no me la esperaba.

Traté de recordar algo sobre mi adolescencia que me haya obsesionado con los romances: algún novio al que haya amado demasiado y perdido, haber tenido alguna desesperación prematura por una relación o algo así, pero nada llegó a mi memoria. Nada.

Seguí pensando y cuando iba a decirle a mi hija que no sabía lo recordé.

―Diez años.―murmuré y Mitsuko me frunció el ceño en señal de que no entendía.―Fue a los diez años―aclaré.

Todo llegó claramente a mi memoria, fue cuando conocí a mi esposo, mi primer amor. Recuerdo que siempre jugábamos juntos en un par de columpios oxidados en una pequeña y olvidada plaza; siempre tuve sentimientos por él, pero nunca me atreví a decirle. Nos conocimos a los diez años, pero nuestra relación dejó de ser amistad recién a los diecisiete; sus palabras siempre eran las mismas: "Cuando terminemos la escuela nos casaremos".

A mis padres les agradaba Ryuichi ¿y cómo no quererlo? Era educado, respetuoso y muy caballeroso; como el hombre perfecto, pero sólo tenía una cosa que a mis padres no les agradaba: Quería dedicarse a la música. Decirles eso a tus suegros actúa como repelente.

Al principio a mis padres no les importó eso porque pensaron que lo nuestro no duraría, y si lo hacía su sueño no se concretaría porque se daría cuenta de que es muy arriesgado. Pero no contaron que ninguna de las dos opciones se cumpliera, y Ryuichi y yo nos comprometimos, fue ahí cuando mis padres se opusieron; mi prometido insistía en que la música era su vida, yo le pedía que mintiera, pero él siempre se rehusó.

Cuando ambos teníamos veinte años yo quedé embarazada por lo que mis padres tuvieron que aceptar nuestra unión. Antes de cumplir los cinco meses de embarazo nos casamos, pero mi relación con mis padres nunca volvió a ser la misma.

Todo se lo había relatado a Mitsuko, quien me miraba impresionada. Nunca les conté a mis hijos porque no conocían a mis padres, yo era hija única así que ellos no sabían nada de mi familia.

―Siempre había creído que tus padres estaban muertos.―dijo ella bajando la cabeza.

Ambas entendimos el porqué de mi obsesión con las relaciones de mis hijos, sólo se trataba de que yo inconscientemente no quería que ellos pasasen por lo mismo que yo atravesé. Cerré los ojos y pensé.

―Sakura tiene la misma edad que tenía yo cuando me casé, es por eso que me es urgente que se case. Hiroshi se casó a los veinte años también.―pensé en voz alta, todo estaba relacionado.

* * *

_**Continuará~.**_

* * *

_:D_

_:)_

_:/_

_:(_

_D:_

_No me odien! T-T Ya sé que me ausenté mucho, pero tengo excusas. Mi pc murió y como me da miedito abrirlo le pedí a un primo que me lo arreglara, pero __el desgraciado __no tiene mucho tiempo libre así que no lo pude usar en mucho tiempo :(. Espero que entiendan._

_Ya sé que éste capítulo corto no remedia el tiempo que estuve fuera, pero le agregué un ingrediente que seguramente ustedes no esperaban :D._

_¡Felices fiestas a todos, espero que la pasen de lo mejor con su familia y seres amados y que haya mucha felicidad en estas fiestas tan especiales!_

_Para los que también leen mis otras historias (Sugar Pain, el amor golpeó el frente de tu auto.) no se desilusionen, las terminaré aunque sea lo último que haga, no quiero defraudarlos, puede que Sugar Pain tarde un poco más en finalizar (y no me refiero a la cantidad de capítulos D:). _

_Eso es todo, quiero disculparme nuevamente y agradecerle a una persona que se preocupó por el fic y me envió un MP para saber qué pasaba n_n. Ahora le digo a esa persona: "¡Aquí está la conti, gracias por preocuparte!"._

_¡Adios, gente bella! _

_**Juro que no volverá a pasar**__**. Como siempre me gustaría saber sus opiniones así que déjenme reviews.**_

_¡Felices fiestas!_


	16. Siete años después

_**¡Y todo por culpa de mi madre!**_

_**Autora: Black Song 11**_

_**Discalimer: Los personajes de Naruto son 100% propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo soy una autora de fics que crea ficción con ellos sin ninguna intención de lucrar.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo XVI: Siete años después.**_

* * *

Habían pasado siete años desde que Sakura supo que Sasuke había salido con Yushiko. Las cosas no habían podido estar peor para ambos; ella no quería saber nada de él mientras que éste no tenía idea de que ella lo había visto con la pelinegra.

Lo que había sucedido fue que luego de la acalorada conversación entre Mitsuko y Sumire la hija mayor hizo aparición y la pusieron al tanto de la situación, ella al principio se negaba rotundamente a seguir a Sasuke alegando que a ella no le importaba lo que él hiciera con su vida, sus acompañantes entendían que sólo lo decía de dientes para afuera, pero prefirieron guardar silencio.

A pesar de que la chica de cabellos rosas dijo eso no podía despegar sus ojos de la ventana del restaurante. Algo no andaba bien.

—Nee-chan,—llamó su pequeña hermana mirándola de reojo—¿por qué lo espías si crees que él puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida?—preguntó llamando la atención de la mayor de las tres quien puso mayor atención a la respuesta. Sakura apretó los puños y sonrió falsamente.

—Porque se me da la gana.—dijo de una manera pedante y muy cortante. Volteó la cabeza para ver hacia el restaurante justo a tiempo para presenciar un romántico beso entre el Uchiha y su acompañante. Su corazón se estrujó, sus entrañas se removieron y las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos ansiosas por salir. Se puso de pie y salió de allí dejando a su madre y a su hermana algo aturdidas por los recientes acontecimientos.

* * *

Durante esos siete años que habían pasado ella trataba de llenar ese vacío que dejó Sasuke teniendo múltiples citas, si bien, antes rechazaba a los hombres ahora ella los perseguía. Actualmente Sakura Haruno es una pediatra que trabaja en una pequeña clínica; está comprometida con un hombre que, si bien, no puede llenar por completo el vacío que Sasuke dejó, por lo menos le sirve de apoyo moral.

Pero entonces un 28 de Marzo, un jodido 28 de Marzo fue cuando ella lo volvió a ver, su cabello estaba más corto y sus facciones más maduras y masculinas, había crecido varios centímetros, pero su expresión seguía siendo la misma. Él había llegado al área de urgencias con un pequeño niño de siete años que se parecía un poco a él, cosa que representó una bomba para Sakura.

Ella revisó al pequeño sin siquiera mirar al hombre que lo traía, el niño era un poco más bajo que el promedio de su edad, tenía el cabello corto y negro, los ojos de un hermoso color verde agua, era un poco regordete, pero muy encantador.

El niño tenía los síntomas de apendicitis, pero esa enfermedad podía ser fácilmente confundida por una gastroenteritis. Revisó detenidamente al niño hasta que se le ocurrió hacer algo arriesgado, pero setero; presionó delicadamente el lado derecho de la parte baja del estómago y al ver como el niño gritaba y se doblaba de dolor no le cupo dudas.

—Señor, su hijo tiene apendicitis.—dijo ella lo más profesionalmente posible y lo miró tratando de no temblar.—Es urgente que lo operemos inmediatamente.—Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y el niño gimió asustado, la mujer lo miró y le sonrió.

—Tranquilo,—le dijo tomándole la mano—es una operación menor y después de unos pocos días de reposo estarás como nuevo.—el niño se relajó y sonrió, su carita estaba pálida por el dolor que sufría y en parte por miedo a ser operado.

—Tengo que llamar a tu mamá, Takeru.—le avisó Sasuke al niño mientras le mostraba el teléfono. Sakura se retiró de la habitación, pero al cerrar la puerta recordó algo.

—Yushiko estaba embarazada cuando la conocí.—pensó pasmada. Detalló en su mente la imagen de la chica y la comparó con el niño el parecido era increíble, lo único que el niño no había sacado de ella eran los ojos y la gordura. Se tapó la boca.—Que Sasuke esté con ese niño significa que él y Yushiko son novios.

—¡Sakura!—la llamaron—¿Cómo te fue con ese paciente?—ella reaccionó y recordó que tenía una verdadera emergencia en esa camilla.

—Preparen un pabellón de cirugía y llamen al departamento de anestecilogia para iniciar la operación de extracción de apéndice del paciente de la sala 103.—ordenó en voz alta y preparó el papeleo y se lo llevó a Sasuke.

Ella entró a la sala donde estaba el niño muy adolorido y sintió como Sasuke la seguía con la mirada, ignoró olímpicamente el acoso del hombre y se dirigió a hablar con el niño.

—En unos momentos más te ingresaremos a cirugía,—le habló despacio y procurando tener siempre una sonrisa en el rostro. Todavía podía sentir los ojos negros de él posados en ella.—no debes tener miedo.

Se alejó del niño y llamó al hombre para que la siguiera, lo guió hasta que estuvieron afuera de la sala, ella siguió caminando hasta un mesón de madera y sacó unos papeles.

—Necesito que firme éstos papeles, señor.—le informó mientras ponía las hojas sobre el mesón, él se acercó a ellas y leyó lo que decía. Sakura se dio vuelta y caminó hacía la sala en donde el niño estaba acostado y llorando de dolor. Ella no acostumbraba quedarse con los pacientes mientras se preparaba la sala de cirugía pues ella tenía que prepararse también, pero escuchaba el llanto del pequeño desde el mesón en donde estaba y no quiso dejarlo solo.

Detalló al niño con la mirada nuevamente, las enfermeras le habían inyectado un calmante para el dolor. No podía creer que ése era el pequeño hijo de la chica que conoció por unas pocas horas, pero que tuvo un profundo impacto en su vida entera. Si no hubiera presenciado ese beso, ella seguramente estaría con Sasuke ahora o en el peor de los casos ella le habría confesado los sentimientos que había desarrollado por él y el joven la habría rechazado y Sakura habría seguido con su vida, por muy pesimista que suene.

El dolor del niño se calmó dejándolo algo adormecido. Sakura suspiró y volteó a verlo nuevamente; recordó a Yushiko y su triste historia. Le pareció algo totalmente positivo que ella haya decidido dejarlo vivir. El rostro de Sasuke se dibujó en su mente y la intriga la invadió de nuevo. ¿Sasuke y Yushiko son novios? ¿Están casados? ¿Tienen más hijos? ¡¿Qué habrá pasado en ese tiempo que ella no tuvo contacto con ellos?!

El Uchiha entró al pequeño cuarto donde estaban la doctora y el niño. Sakura estaba tan metida en sus cavilaciones que no notó la presencia de la tercera persona en la habitación. La miró de la cabeza a los pies: no había cambiado casi nada. Él la veía más pequeña de la última vez que estuvo con ella, había cortado su cabello ahora le llegaba hasta los hombros, se veía más delgada, pero además de eso no había cambiado tanto en rasgos físicos. Sonrió. Takeru se había dormido y ella le estaba tomando las manos acariciándolas con su dedo pulgar.

—Me dijeron que todo estaba listo.—habló interrumpiendo las cavilaciones de Sakura. Ella se levantó de sopetón y se retiró de ahí cabizbaja murmurando un corto: "Gracias". Él la siguió con la mirada con una sonrisa de medio lado plasmada en su rostro; se acercó a una silla junto a la camilla donde estaba Takeru y se sentó en ella. Dos enfermeras llegaron a la habitación alegando preparar al niño para cirugía.

La Haruno se encontraba desinfectándose las manos para entrar a cirugía, pero en su mente en lo que menos estaba pensando era en las bacterias dañinas que podía tener en las manos; ella sólo podía pensar en la mirada que sentía en su espalda, la cual obviamente pertenecía a Sasuke. Cerró los ojos y se volteó levantando las manos para que las enfermeras le pusieran la ropa quirúrgica para empezar a operar.

* * *

Sakura salió de la sala de operaciones media hora después de haber empezado la operación. Anunció el éxito de la operación a la familia y se sorprendió de ver a varias personas más, entre ellas reconoció a la madre de Takeru quien tenía en sus brazos un bebé recién nacido y sujetaba la mano de una pequeña niña de no más de cuatro años. La expresión de angustia se relajó notoriamente al recibir la noticia del éxito de la operación, se abrazó a un hombre un poco más bajo que ella y acto seguido se besaron cosa que impactó profundamente a Sakura. Miró rápidamente a Sasuke quien la miraba con una sonrisa de lado.

—Takeru-kun saldrá de la sala de operaciones tan pronto como las enfermeras terminen de preparar la habitación. Tendrá que quedarse hasta mañana recuperándose.—anunció lo más rápido que pudo y se fue a ver a su siguiente paciente. Antes de llegar al mesón principal sintió como alguien sujetaba su mano deteniéndola y la obligó a voltear viendo a Sasuke mirándola intensamente. Sakura podía sentir como se derretía frente a sus orbes negros.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?—le dijo sacándola de la estupefacción. La voz del Uchiha la hizo poner los pies en la tierra. Frunció el ceño.

—Disculpe, señor.—le respondió con cortesía como si no la conociera.—Pero si no se da cuenta esto es una urgencia pediátrica. A diferencia de usted yo tengo vidas que salvar.—Apartó su mano del agarre de él de un jalón y empezó a caminar al mesón.

—Bien, señorita.—exclamó él usando el mismo tono cortés con el que ella le habló.—Entonces dígame a qué hora sale del trabajo para que podamos hablar tranquilamente.—Ella frunció el ceño todavía más y se sonrojó.

—23:45 hrs.—dijo esperando a que él se desanimara por la hora.

—Perfecto. Estaré aquí a esa hora.—sus palabras sonaron más como una sentencia que como una cita para ella. Él ni siquiera esperó a que ella aceptara y se marchó dejando a la chica confundida e intrigada por lo que pasaría esa noche.

* * *

Ya eran pasadas las veinticuatro horas y Sakura no podía salir del baño de funcionarios. Ahí estaba ella: agarrada del lavamanos del baño con un ataque de pánico, no había dejado de temblar desde que su turno terminó. Se miró al espejo que había frente a ella, estaba pálida y sudaba frío.

No es que le tuviera miedo a Sasuke, sino que le tenía miedo a escuchar de su boca lo que ahora pensaba de ella. Si bien es cierto que en el pasado hubiera preferido que él la cortara en vez de darle esperanza, ahora su pensamiento era todo lo contrario ¡quería huir!

—¿Sigues aquí?—escucho que hablaba alguien a sus espaldas. Ni siquiera se volteó pues podía verla a través de su reflejo en el espejo.—Tu turno acabó hace veinte minutos, ve a descansar.—La persona que le hablaba era nada más y nada menos que su mejor amiga Ino Yamanaka. Las cosas para ella también habían cambiado en esos siete años, conoció a un hombre del cual se enamoró profundamente, se casó con él y ahora tiene cinco meses de embarazo.

—No me presiones.—respondió la chica lavándose la cara en un intento por aparentar que sí estaba haciendo algo en el baño.

—¿Por qué tan nerviosa?—preguntó caminando lentamente hacia uno de los cubículos del baño cerrando la puerta tras de ella. Sakura suspiró.

—¿Recuerdas a Sasuke?—preguntó alzando un poco la voz para que su amiga la escuchara. Ino no le respondió en un buen rato y su amiga asumió que lo estaba pensando.

—¡Ah!—exclamó finalmente haciendo que Sakura se asustara un poco.—Sí, lo recuerdo. ¿Qué pasa con él?

Sakura le explicó la situación a su amiga y ésta la escuchó en silencio, cuando salió se le quedó mirando fijamente.

—¿Qué harás con Kenji?—preguntó refiriéndose al novio de la chica, ésta la miró confundida y le trasmitió la duda con la mirada, la rubia suspiró.—Vas a salir con Sasuke y tienes novio.

—¡¿De qué hablas, Ino?!—gritó algo furiosa—¡No voy a dejar a mi novio por Sasuke!

La rubia alzó una ceja, se acarició el vientre y se fue dejando un aire de misterio detrás de ella. Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna de arriba a abajo. Miró su reloj: 24:11 hrs. Sasuke ya debió haberse ido. Finalmente salió del baño y caminó mirando el suelo hasta salir del hospital. De lejos podía ver su viejo auto aparcado tal cual como lo dejó. Buscó al pelinegro con la mirada y al no encontrarlo levantó la cabeza y quitó la alarma del vehículo.

Un peso extra en su hombro la hizo saltar del miedo y al mismo tiempo soltar un grito de miedo. Quitó la mano que había en su hombro izquierdo moviéndose bruscamente, se volteó 180º y derribó a la persona frente a ella de un certero puñetazo en el rostro.

—¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!—gritó furioso el hombre que había sido víctima del puño de Sakura.

—¡¿Sasuke?!—exclamó asustada y arrepentida de no haber mirado antes de golpear. Sacó su celular y alumbró al hombre en el piso con él.—Lo siento.

Se agachó y como pudo revisó su mejilla, estaba algo hinchada, pero además de eso no tenía nada grave. Se levantaron y se quedaron ahí; estaban a oscuras pues la luna no iluminaba mucho y no había tantos postes de luz por ahí. El silencio era deprimente, ella sólo miraba hacia todos lados buscando una buena excusa para irse de allí. Estar con Sasuke Uchiha era más intimidante de lo que había creído, temblaba el doble de lo que lo hacía dentro del baño y el sudor frío que secretaba sus manos hacía que tuviera que limpiarlas con su abrigo a cada momento.

—¿De qué quieres hablar?—preguntó entre balbuceos. Logró ver sus ojos tan oscuros y profundos como la noche mirarla y eso la hizo tensarse.—Mañana tengo que venir temprano al trabajo y…—intentó excusarse, pero fue en vano, él ni siquiera escuchó lo que tenía que decir y atrapó sus labios en un beso demandante, pero a la vez tierno y suave; una sensación inexplicable. El rostro de su novio llegó a su mente en el peor momento, abrió los ojos y separó al pelinegro con fuerza que ni ella sabía que tenía.

—Lo siento.—dijo cabizbaja—No puedo. Tengo novio.

Cada palabra que salía de la boca de Sakura era un puñal para Sasuke clavándose en lo más recóndito de su ser. Ella tenía novio. No lo podía creer, había llegado tarde. A pesar de la oscuridad y de que ella no podía verlo, él, de todas formas, ocultó todo tipo de expresión que su rostro pudiera tener.

Ella, por otro lado, se sentía terrible por tener que decirle eso, no amaba a su novio, y estaba completamente consciente de que él tampoco a ella sólo estaban juntos para no sentirse del todo solos. Su noviazgo era una farsa, pero aún así no le parecía correcto hacer todo eso teniendo prometido.

Sakura se subió a su automóvil y se fue dejando al pelinegro estupefacto. Se alejó de él lo más rápido que pudo con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza: "¿Qué estás haciendo?". Lágrimas de ira y frustración no tardaron en salir de sus ojos y correr por todo su rostro; apretó el manubrio de su vehículo con suma fuerza enterrando las uñas en éste. Estaba desorientada, no sabía qué hacer, su pulso aumentaba a cada momento y sus ojos se nublaban por las lágrimas.

Recordó a Yushiko con los niños, el hombre que había abrazado, la expresión de Sasuke cuando la vio observándolos. Un sollozo. Redujo la velocidad y se orilló.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo? —se dijo a sí misma como si esperara que alguien le respondiese. Secó sus lágrimas y emprendió camino a su casa.— Tengo que arreglar mi vida.

Llegó a su casa y cerró la puerta en un sonoro portazo arrojó las llaves y corrió hacia su cuarto y allí lo vio dormido totalmente ajeno a todo lo que ella vivía. Con el corazón en la mano y respirando agitadamente a tal grado de marearse por ello.

—¡Despierta! —gritó histérica agitando el cuerpo inmóvil de su novio quien se volteó asustado y muy agitado.

—¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! —gritó furioso. Su expresión se transformó inmediatamente cuando la vio llorando tan desesperadamente. —¿Qué pasa?

—¡Me cansé! —respondió sin bajar el tono de su voz, se sentó en la cama junto al hombre que no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que ocurría. El silencio hizo que el ambiente en la habitación se tensara increíblemente siendo interrumpido sólo por los incesantes sollozos de la mujer. Él intentó abrazarla, pero ella se escapó y empezó a gritar con más fuerzas

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó sólo por comprobar porque él ya intuía a lo que ella se refería.

—¡A toda esta maldita farsa! —exclamó más histérica de lo que estaba antes—¡Me harté de este noviazgo sin amor! —él la miró y comprendió inmediatamente lo que pasaba por su mente.

—Entiendo. —habló con voz tranquila para intentar calmarla lo más que pudiera; se acercó lentamente a ella y empezó a acariciar su cabello. Ella podía sentir como gradualmente se iba calmando. No podía creerlo, ¡eso era todo!

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —cuando ella finalmente se calmó Kenji la abrazó delicadamente, como si tuviera miedo de que se volviera a alterar. Esperó a su respuesta pacientemente.

Ellos no eran la pareja más amorosa de todas, de hecho ni siquiera se amaban, pero desde que se conocieron se hicieron grandes amigos; eran algo así como "amigos con derecho", pero con compromiso.

—Creo que encontré a alguien a quien amo... —empezó a hablar la mujer sonriendo dulcemente al recordar lo que había ocurrido entre ella y Sasuke hace unos momentos. Kenji le sonrió y la abrazó con más confianza.

—Comprendo. Entonces dejémoslo hasta aquí. —se separaron lentamente y se miraron a los ojos.

—¿Cómo puede ser que me haya enamorado de un idiota como Sasuke en vez de alguien tan maravilloso como él? —se preguntó internamente.

Él se levantó y caminó hacia el armario para luego empezar a vestirse bajo la atenta mirada de ella. Al terminar Kenji se fue y a Sakura le pareció como si estuviese caminando en cámara lenta.

—¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó levantándose de la cama. Kenji se detuvo y se volteó a verla.

—Me voy. —respondió. Siguió caminando y Sakura lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció por la puerta. —Vendré mañana por mi ropa. —gritó desde la entrada de la casa y lo siguiente que se sintió fue la puerta cerrándose.

La sonrisa de Sakura no se borró de su rostro. La casa era originalmente de ella, él se había mudado allí. Miró el reloj: 1:14 am, debía dormir aunque fuera un poco al día siguiente tendría que trabajar hasta tarde.

Se duchó, vistió y acostó para intentar dormirse, sin embargo no pudo, sólo podía pensar en cómo comunicarse con el Uchiha. Después de todo lo había dejado allí en ese estacionamiento completamente pasmado sin darle su número de teléfono o dirección. Finalmente se durmió con ese pensamiento en la cabeza. Al día siguiente tan pronto el reloj marcó 1:30 pm Sakura partió al trabajo.

—Sakura-sensei, —llamó una enfermera deteniendo el caminar de la Haruno. —debe ir a ver a los pacientes de las salas: veintitrés, cuatro y diez. —Sakura asintió y se dirigió al mesón a anotar las habitaciones de los pacientes que debía atender.

—¡Sakura! —llamó Ino quien salía de una habitación con un ajustado traje de enfermera que hacía resaltar todavía más su abultado vientre. —¿Ya no saludas? —dijo calmada, como si no se encontraran en el sector de urgencias.

—No fastidies, cerda. —respondió iracunda sorprendiendo a la rubia que la siguió con la mirada.

Ella no sabía qué era lo que la hacia sentirse así. Vio el papel donde había anotado los números de las habitaciones que debía ver y entró a la veintitrés encontrándose con Takeru, el hijo de Yushiko, y con su madre también.

—Buenas tardes, —saludó cordialmente con una sonrisa de lo más hipócrita estampada en su rostro. —vengo a revisar el progreso de…—se detuvo para mirar la placa que tenía escrito el nombre del niño—Matsumoto-kun.

Se acercó a la cama del niño y revisó la incisión comprobando que la herida, si bien, todavía no cicatrizaba por lo menos no se había abierto ni infectado.

—Excelente —dijo mirando al niño con una gran sonrisa en su rostro—. Como fue una operación ambulatoria más tarde puede tramitar el alta para que repose en su casa. —la pelinegra asintió. —Todos los detalles del reposo se los darán en el mesón de las enfermeras cuando vaya a tramitar el alta.

Mandó una última mirada al niño que le sonreía dulcemente y luego miró a su madre quien buscaba su teléfono entre su enorme cartera blanca. Volteó sobre sus talones y se fue de allí. Extrañamente, sintió como si su caminar fuese en cámara lenta, ni siquiera alcanzó a llegar al umbral de la puerta cuando siente el llamado de Yushiko.

—¡Olvidé decirte algo, Sakura! —exclamó a continuación del llamado.

Sus palabras sorprendieron a la doctora, pues no se había percatado de que ella la reconoció. Volteó velozmente con ambas cejas alzadas y la boca muy abierta; la pelinegra rió al ver semejante expresión de sorpresa y Sakura reacomodó su rostro y carraspeó advirtiéndole que tenía su atención.

—Sasuke me pidió que te diera esto —acabado de decir esas palabras le extendió un pequeño papel que permanecía doblado por la mitad—. Supongo que nos empezaremos a ver más seguido. —siguió hablando para luego guiñar un ojo haciendo que Sakura se enfureciera y se fuera de allí rápidamente.

Abrió el papel con una desesperación semejante a la que tiene un hombre que bebe una botella de agua en el desierto. En el interior del papel se encontraba escrito con una prolija y elegante letra una combinación de números y el nombre completo del Uchiha; arrugó la hoja y la guardó en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón negro.

—No me haré la difícil sólo por esta vez. —Susurró para sí misma y corrió feliz hacia la siguiente habitación. Ese día su desempeño laboral y social se elevó hacia las nubes, todos amaban a Sakura y su buen humor.

* * *

~×¿Fin?×~

* * *

¿Todavía tengo lectores?

.

¡No me maten!

(Saludaré hipócritamente :D y daré mis excusas correspondientes de la misma forma)

Ni Hao! Antes de las excusas: No, este no es el último capítulo. Es el final, pero no el último capítulo, todavía me falta el epílogo. Ese será el final real y quizás mucho mejor que este :D.

Ahora sí, mis excusas: Bueno, muchas cosas han pasado, la más impactante es que mi hámster de cuatro años murió mientras escribía el capítulo y una vez dije que mientras más depresiva estaba más cómico salía el capítulo, éste no fue el caso, estaba tan mal que no quería hacer nada y lo peor es que le comentaba a mis amigos y me decían:

"Se te murió un hámster, no un hermano, supéralo."

Y la depresión se convertía en ira u_u. Los que amen a los animales tanto como yo me entenderán, estoy segura. Todos piensan que la pérdida de un ratoncito duele menos porque duran menos, pero no es así, duele igual.

Tengo planeado hacer un final tierno y nada trágico, pero dejaré de adelantarles cosas. Ahora que estoy en la escuela no sé cuando podré actualizar, pero no los volveré a dejar tres meses colgados, lo juro .

¿Me dejan un review como inspiración para el final? :D

Cada review nuevo es una página de word :P.


	17. ¡Y todo gracias a mi madre!

_**¡Y todo por culpa de mi madre!**_

_**Autora: Black Song 11**_

_**Discalimer: Los personajes de Naruto son 100% propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo soy una autora de fics que crea ficción con ellos sin ninguna intención de lucrar.**_

_**Advertencias: AU-OCC-OC.**_

_**¡Todo gracias a mi madre!**_

Un gruñido se escapó desde el fondo de su garganta y frotó con mayor fuerza, siguió frotando con mayor fuerza y velocidad por unos minutos y nada, la maldita mancha no desaparecía. Miró el reloj como si la vida se le fuera en ello y se espanto al ver que sólo tenía veinte minutos más para arreglarse; dejó el paño húmedo sobre la mesa y corrió a asearse. Todo era culpa del Uchiha.

Ese día en que recibió el número telefónico por parte de Yushiko estuvo toda la jornada ansiosa por llamarlo y cuando finalmente lo hizo quedaron de juntarse en la casa de la Haruno el único día libre que tenía ésta: el miércoles. Y el miércoles llegó mucho antes de lo que ella había pensado, se sentía nerviosa e insegura. Cuando terminó de ducharse se dirigió rápidamente a su cuarto y se puso de pie frente a la cama en la que descansaba la ropa que Ino había seleccionado por ella el día anterior.

Desvió la mirada del conjunto sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban rápidamente; el reloj indicaba que sólo le quedaban cinco minutos para terminar de arreglarse y ella requería por lo menos otras dos horas para terminar.

—Ni modo, es mi culpa por ser tan estúpida —susurró encogiéndose de hombros.

Tomó el vestido informal de color verde jade que le quedaba ceñido al cuerpo y le llegaba tres dedos sobre la rodilla, tenía un escote recto y mangas cortas; lo combinó con un collar de oro que tenía la letra "H" y unas botas negras con un poco de tacón. Cuando había terminado de vestirse se sentó frente a una cómoda con espejo y empezó cepillar su cabello, se maquilló ligeramente y cuando terminaba de aplicarse el lápiz labial suena el timbre de su casa alertando de una visita.

—¡Vaya! Diez minutos tarde —Murmuró mientras caminaba. Abrió la puerta y vio a ese guapísimo hombre pelinegro de tez blanca y ojos oscuros. Usaba una chaqueta negra y bajo ésta una camiseta blanca que tenía un estampado que no se lograba apreciar del todo, jeans azules y zapatos negros.

—¿Tengo algo pegado? —preguntó con burla provocando que la mujer se ruborizara.

—No, creí que tenías una basura en el cuello, pero sólo es un lunar —rebatió sonriendo burlona esperando la reacción de su visita, pero éste no hizo nada y ella se apartó un poco para que él entrara.

—Recuerda que te llevaré a cenar afuera —mencionó sonriendo de medio lado al pensar en qué tanto debió emocionarse ella al pensar en que estarían solos en su casa.

—Ya lo sé —se apresuró en mentir—, quiero ir por mi chaqueta —caminó hacia su cuarto con una completa expresión de frustración; había olvidado ese detalle; y ella que había pasado toda la tarde limpiando la casa.

Tan pronto salieron de la casa de Sakura se subieron al auto de Sasuke en contra de todas la quejas de la mujer. Llegaron a un lindo café y se instalaron allí dispuestos a ventilar todos los problemas que ocasionaron su separación hace siete años. El único problema que había era que no sabían cómo comenzar la conversación.

Les trajeron lo que habían ordenado y empezaron a comer, todo en un profundo e inquebrantable silencio. Sasuke no había tenido ningún problema con ella, no fue él precisamente quien se alejó; Sakura por su lado tenía miles de preguntas pasando por su mente, pero no podía formular ninguna; era sumamente frustrante para ella.

El pelinegro miró por la ventana que había a su derecha y se preguntó mentalmente el motivo de su reunión. Sakura por otro lado miró su tasita de café y vio que tenía el nombre de "The Rock" grabado y abrió los ojos enormemente, ese era el nombre del café en donde había visto a Sasuke con Yushiko hace siete años. Miró a su acompañante con reproche, éste no volteó sólo tenía la mirada fija en la ventana por lo que ella intensificó su mirada de reproche hasta que él finalmente volteó.

—¿Qué te pasa? —habló rompiendo la fría muralla de hielo imaginaria que los separaba.

—¿Te gusta este lugar? —interrogó ella apretando entre sus manos la taza de café tibio que ya no se atrevía a beber. El Uchiha no podía creer que ella iniciara la conversación de una forma tan patética, pero él no sabía a lo que ella quería llegar.

—Sí —respondió con extrañeza—, desde hace mucho tiempo que vengo aquí.

Sakura asintió y bajó la cabeza; era obvio que él no tenía idea de lo que pasaba por su cabeza, si quería las respuestas que necesitaba tendría que ser completamente directa.

—Yo no conozco mucho este lugar —comenzó a hablar lento para poder pensar en lo siguiente que diría—, sólo lo he visto una vez —Sasuke alzó ambas cejas cuestionándose mentalmente el propósito de esa conversación tan vacía—, y esa única vez fue cuando pasé por fuera y los vi a ti y a Yushiko hace siete años.

Ahora todo tenía sentido para él: el extraño tema de conversación, el tono de voz depresivo y apagado que ella estaba usando y todo eso. Él realmente tenía mala suerte, sólo había salido con Yushiko una vez y precisamente en esa única vez tenía que ser descubierto por ella.

Una idea un poco alocada y tonta pasó por la mente del pelinegro al empezar a atar cabos sueltos por ahí, sonrió de medio lado y miró a la chica que estaba frente a él quien se mostró confundida ante la cara de él.

—¿Acaso estás tratando de decirme que desapareciste hace siete años por celos? —soltó con su nivel de seguridad por las nubes y un ego que no se lo bajaba nadie. Sakura se sonrojó y apartó la mirada frunciendo el ceño.

—Claro que no —contestó velozmente—. Es sólo que después de la confesión tan acalorada que habías hecho antes y que luego estuvieras con ella me hizo pensar que lo que me dijiste no tuvo significado.

Tan pronto como ella terminó la frase la sonrisa de él desapareció de su rostro adoptando un humor serio y apartando todo tipo de broma o burla.

—Escúchame bien, Sakura —exclamó en tono severo—. Yo jamás bromearía respecto a algo así. No confundas los sentimientos de las personas con tus propias inseguridades. —El rostro de Sakura se enrojeció, pero no por vergüenza, sino por ira.

—¡¿Entonces por qué la besaste?! —gritó furiosa. Sasuke quedó visiblemente atónito y ella se paró y se fue de allí a paso rápido.

Se alejó lo más que pudo de allí y se sentó en la misma banca en la que habían espiado a Sasuke hace siete años, dejó ese detalle de lado y de su pequeño bolso negro sacó un cigarro y empezó a fumarlo como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

—Siempre he creído que los doctores no fuman —ella ni siquiera se molestó en mirar, ya sabía a la perfección quién era. Exhaló todo el humo que sus pulmones retenían y se llevó el cigarro a la boca, Sasuke se lo quitó y lo lanzó al piso para luego pisarlo. Ella se encogió de hombros y sacó la cajetilla, Sasuke se enfureció y se la quitó—. Las mujeres se ven mal cuando fuman.

—No me interesa lo que pienses —le respondió de mala gana. Cruzó sus piernas una sobre la otra y miró hacia la izquierda logrando así evitar cualquier contacto visual con él.

—¿Estabas celosa porque besé a Yushiko? —su pregunta sólo sirvió para echarle más leña al fuego pues Sakura clavó las uñas en la banca de madera en la que estaba sentada.

—No —mintió de forma cobarde, ni siquiera había sonado creíble.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y se paró y empezó a caminar lentamente. Ella lo vio por el rabillo del ojo y se tensó al recordar las impulsivas acciones que había realizado hace poco sólo por él, pero no lo siguió porque todavía guardaba algo de rencor por lo que había hecho.

Al ya no oír sus pasos giró la cabeza hacia la derecha lo más rápido que sus músculos le permitieron y allí estaba él, de espaldas a ella a unos tres metros de distancia.

—No te vayas —suplicó en voz baja por lo que él no pudo oírla y empezó a caminar de nuevo, cada paso era una aguja que se clavaba en su lastimado corazón. Repitió la frase un poco más fuerte y él empezó a caminar más lento.

—¡Te dije que no te vayas! —gritó desesperada empezando a llorar amargamente, él volteó la cabeza mirándola por sobre los hombros y se giró sobre sus talones.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con voz fría— Si no te dio celos que besara a Yushiko entonces qué —Sakura bajó la cabeza—. Si no te pusiste celosa entonces no tenías porqué molestarte.

—Lo sé —susurró—, es sólo que estoy confundida. Ese día, antes de verte, lo que hicieras con tu vida no era del todo indiferente para mí, no sabía lo que sentía, pero después te vi con ella y eso me enfureció y me decepcionó.

Entre casi cada palabra ella soltaba un sollozo; no había querido juntarse con él con la intención de que terminara así: contándole las penurias que pasó ese fatídico día hace siete años; pero, desgraciadamente, ese recuerdo era como una mancha negra en su alma que tenía que quitar a como dé lugar, ¿y qué mejor persona que con el culpable?

—¿Eso quiere decir que sí sentías algo por mí? —preguntó el Uchiha sin mirarla a la cara.

Ninguno de los dos se miró ni dijo nada. A Sakura le temblaban las manos, pero recordó todo lo que la había hecho sufrir hace siete años y se sintió llena de valor y adrenalina; se enderezó, tomó aire y lo miró; pero al hacerlo todo eso se fue por el caño.

—Debo hacerlo —se repitió una y otra vez en la cabeza.

—¡Sasuke! —lo llamó con los ojos cerrados. Él la miró y ella estampó sus labios en los del Uchiha. Todo fue espontáneo y lleno de sentimientos, y lo que lo hizo mejor fue que él correspondió a su beso. Se dejaron llevar, ella se abrazó su cuello y el a la cintura de ésta.

Se separaron por falta de aire, pero no dejaron de abrazarse. Ella sintió una constante y penetrante mirada en el cuello, se volteó lentamente y vio como los ventanales del café en el que estaban hace poco estaban abarrotados de gente observando la situación en la que estaban ellos. Sakura rió y se separó de Sasuke para luego apuntar hacia el ventanal.

—Vamos a mi casa. Te invito un café —propuso ella algo sonrojada, Sasuke asintió y se fueron.

Cuando llegaron allá tan pronto Sakura cerró la puerta él la acorraló contra la pared y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente. Ella se sintió claramente agitada y excitada por el repentino acto. Sasuke siguió con lo suyo y recorrió con sus manos todo el cuerpo de ella.

—No —se quejó Sakura apartándose un poco de él, pero éste tomó sus manos y las afirmó sobre la cabeza de ella—. Sasuke, no.

Él ignoró por completo sus reclamos y siguió con lo que hacía. Sakura se entregó por completo a esa embriagadora emoción y al remolino frenético de sentimientos que había entre los dos sin pensar en los pros y contras que acarrearía esto. Los labios de Sasuke bajaron al níveo cuello de ella repartiendo suaves besos logrando que la temperatura subiera más y más. Los dos respiraban agitadamente y sentían como la pasión los envolvía. Una de las manos de Sasuke se abrió paso debajo del vestido de Sakura haciéndola estremecer, la otra le acariciaba los hombros; empezó a intentar quitar el vestido verde subiéndolo.

La situación habría seguido en aumento de no ser por el sonoro gruñido proveniente del estómago de la chica, la cual no podía estar más sonrojada. Qué gran manera de matar el romance.

—Lo siento —susurró con los párpados apretados y un sonrojo en aumento—. Te dije que paráramos.

Él no dijo nada, pero se puso de pie y se alejó un poco; Sakura lo miró con extrañeza, sin embargo al acercarse a él notó como éste trataba de acallar las molestas risas burlonas. Ella se indignó y caminó enojada a la cocina, cuando salió tenía en la mano un platillo con un trozo de pie de limón y en la otra una taza de café. Le entregó el café al Uchiha y ambos se sentaron en la mesa de Sakura y empezaron a comer.

—¿Sabes? —preguntó Sakura rompiendo el hielo— Últimamente me he estado preguntando algo.

—¿Qué sería? —dijo con una ceja alzada.

—¿Qué pasó con la boda de tu hermano? Yo supuse que habías ido con Yushiko, pero ahora ya no sé —Sasuke suspiró.

—Creo que tendré que contarte toda la historia —le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Cerró los ojos y así pudo visualizar ese día hace siete años en el que se juntó con Yushiko en el café y empezó a relatárselo.

Estaba él sentado en una mesa del restaurante "The rock" junto a la ventana esperando a que llegara esa chica loca que lo invitó a que se juntaran allí. Miró hacía la puerta y por ella iba entrando la persona que tanto estaba esperando. Ella no tuvo problemas en encontrarlo, se acercó a él y se sentó en el asiento de en frente.

—Te lo advierto, no te emociones con esto —murmuró con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿sabes que la señora Sumire Haruno contrató a un detective privado? —preguntó la chica ignorando por completo el comentario de su acompañante.

Sasuke se enderezó en su asiento y abrió mucho los ojos sintiéndose claramente impresionado. Luego recordó el incidente que provocó que Sakura se fuera de su casa y se normalizó.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Porque su detective privado es mi primo y un día que estaba ebrio me habló de su trabajo —a esas alturas ya no sabía qué creer por lo que optó por no complicarse las cosas y creer todo lo que ella decía.

—¿Me llamaste sólo para decirme que una madre loca contrató a un ineficiente para seguirnos a mí y a su hija? —preguntó mientras se paraba para irse. La chica se puso de pie rápidamente y lo tomó del brazo deteniéndolo.

—No —murmuró mirándolo intensamente en un claro intento por seducirlo—, no te llamé por eso. Sakura-chan me habló de ti y veo que no mentía. Quería conocerte, Sasuke-kun.

Se puso de pie y posó sus manos en los hombros del Uchiha y aplicó un poco de fuerza indicándole que quería que se sentara. Sasuke volvió a su puesto a regañadientes y ella se le quedó mirando fijamente.

—Dime de una vez para qué me llamaste —preguntó Sasuke ya sintiéndose impaciente.

—Quiero preguntarte sobre tu opinión con respecto a Sakura-chan —Sasuke levantó una ceja.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Sé perfectamente lo que sientes por Sakura —una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Yushiko ante la cara de intriga que tenía Sasuke—. ¡Por favor! Se te nota —ante la mirada llena de furia que le dirigió el moreno, Yushiko tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no reír.

—Está bien, está bien. Lo admito: cuando mi primo me contó sobre esto me mostró unos expedientes y escribió sobre "sentimientos mutuos" —habló viendo como el moreno apretaba fuertemente los párpados, claramente avergonzado—. Eres un libro abierto.

El Uchiha exhaló pesadamente y se refregó las sienes. Llamó al camarero el cual llegó en cuanto pudo, ambos hicieron sus pedidos y estuvieron en un incómodo silencio hasta que el pedido llegó y Sasuke se tomó su taza de café como si no hubiera bebido nada en años.

—Pero tú quieres saber a qué te cité, ¿no es así? —habló Yushiko rompiendo el hielo entre ambos— Iré al grano. Estoy embarazada —Sasuke levantó una ceja como preguntando "¿Y?"— y mi madre me echó de casa. La cosa es que necesito a alguien que se haga pasar por mi novio y es por eso que me interesas.

—¿Estás bromeando, cierto? —Le cortó tajante— ¿Qué gano yo en todo esto?

Yushiko lanzó una carcajada llena de ironía a lo que Sasuke levantó ambas cejas.

—¿Crees que sólo perdía el tiempo mientras te hablaba sobre mi primo? —le consultó apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa y posteriormente el mentón sobre sus manos— Sé sobre el matrimonio de tu hermano y también sé que necesitas una pareja.

Sasuke por fin sentía que ambos hablaban el mismo idioma; se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos, pero luego los abrió frunciendo el ceño.

—Sakura irá conmigo —respondió a su pregunta indirecta lleno de seguridad y arrogancia, prácticamente asumiendo que Sakura le dirá que sí. La pelinegra volvió a soltar una fuerte carcajada llena de sarcasmo.

—¿Ya se lo preguntaste? —esa pregunta, esa maldita pregunta que había llegado para derribar su argumento cual demoledora gigante.

—No —dijo secamente, casi admitiendo la derrota y Yushiko sonrió.

—¡Espera! —exclamó Sasuke estirando ambos brazos hacia adelante como diciéndole que se detuviera— ¿Si ese era tú punto qué tenía que ver Sakura en todo esto?

Yushiko sonrió y Sasuke la miró con el enigma marcado en su rostro. Ella se inclinó sobre la mesa y apoyó su mentón en sus manos entrelazadas; ella guardaba silencio dándole ese aire de misterio y él se hubiera mordido las uñas si se hubiera sentido en confianza con ella.

—Sasuke-kun… yo soy más generosa de lo que aparento y es por eso que te quiero ofrecer mi ayuda —Sasuke levantó una ceja y ella suspiró—. Bueno, Sakura y yo somos algo así como "amigas" —dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos— así que yo podría investigar los gustos y esas cosas de ella y tú te haces el lindo.

—No lo necesito —se negó rápidamente con una media sonrisa llena de arrogancia—. Iré con Sakura a la boda de mi hermano y la conquistaré con mis propios medios, no necesito ayuda de una oportunista.

—Sí la necesitas. Tú y Sakura ya no viven juntos, no sabes dónde está y para serte sincera esa chica no parece estar interesada en tener una relación.

La tensión por parte de Sasuke aumentó considerablemente, no sabía qué hacer pues ella tenía razón. Se quedaron en silencio, el único sonido existente era el de las demás mesas a su alrededor, pero en lo que a él le concernía estaba solo con sus pensamientos. Analizó la situación, no quería dejarse engañar. Yushiko estiró su mano hacía él obligándolo a apresurar su decisión.

—Bien —estrechó la mano que le ofrecía la chica y no pudo evitar sentir que había hecho un trato con el diablo.

Tan pronto Sasuke soltó la mano de su acompañante esta tomó su cara entre sus manos y lo atrajo hacia sus labios juntándolos en un beso forzado y duro. Tan pronto salió de su aturdimiento, Sasuke se separó de ella.

—Eso fue un pequeño adelanto para que te acostumbres porque mi madre es una mujer difícil de convencer.

Sasuke terminó su relato y abrió los ojos viendo a Sakura que tenía el alivio estampado en su rostro. Él sonrió de medio lado.

—Entonces sí fuiste con Yushiko a la boda de tu hermano, ¿no? —Sasuke respondió a la pregunta de la chica negando con la cabeza.

—El abuelo Madara murió cinco días antes de la boda por lo que se tuvo que posponer —Sakura asintió con entendimiento y bajó la cabeza— y finalmente se canceló porque Itachi engañó a su prometida con la dama de honor.

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida por el cambio de motivos que hubo para no realizar la boda. El silencio hizo aparición nuevamente, pero no era algo incómodo ni nada por el estilo, era más bien como si no necesitasen de palabras para comunicarse entre ellos.

—Sé mi novia, Sakura —más que pedir, él le exigió que dijera que sí. Ella rió y se levantó del asiento acercándose a él de a poco.

—Claro que sí —respondió para luego juntar sus labios en un beso suave y romántico, lleno de promesas para ellos y esperanzas de lo que les depara el futuro.

Cinco años pasaron y se encontraban Sakura, Sasuke y dos pequeñas niñas de aproximadamente tres años de edad, todos sentados juntos comiendo en una gran mesa. Las facciones de ambas niñas eran exactamente iguales a las de la mujer, pero sus cabellos eran de color azabache al igual que el hombre y ojos del mismo color que él.

—¿Mamá? —preguntó una de las niñas mirando con intriga a la mencionada la cual volteó a verla.

—¿Qué ocurre, mi amor? —respondió de forma cálida y llena de amor.

—¿Cómo se conocieron tú y papá? —dicho esto la gemela de la niña alzó la mirada a sus padres mirándolos con interés. Sakura miró a Sasuke y ambos sonrieron.

—Bueno, para resumir: todo fue gracias a mi madre —respondió acariciándole la cabeza y sonriendo más ampliamente.

—¡Qué pregunta más tonta, Tsuki! —exclamó la gemela de la niña— Yo tengo una mejor: ¿cómo se hacen los bebés? —preguntó apuntando acusatoriamente al abultado vientre de su madre quien al oír la pregunta supo que vendrían graves problemas.

_**×~Ahora sí Fin~×**_

_**¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? … Sé que están ahí, ._. Puedo oír cómo afilan sus cuchillos para matarme por la demora T-T.**_

_**¿Me perdonan? Es que el colegio está muy, pero muy difícil, no creí que sólo por que esté un poco más complicado mi inspiración aprovechara de huír.**_

_**Bueno, ustedes no quieren excusas, ustedes quieren adelantos :D. Siento decir que sigo estancada con mis otras historias u_u no sé qué diablos me sucede tengo muchas ideas de fics en mi cabeza y lo peor de todo es que están tan desorganizadas que temo que si las escribo no las termine y resulte una completa pérdida de tiempo… :'(. **_

_**En cuanto a este fic, estuvo "largo" (en cuanto a capítulos). Admítanlo 17 capítulos es bastante xD. Gracias mil a todos ustedes, lectores, que me siguieron en la larga trayectoria por terminar este fic, tanto a los que dejaron review, los que me pusieron en favoritos y alerta, tanto a mí como autora como a la historia en sí. También a los que lo leyeron y no se identificaron de ninguna forma; aprecio que hayan usado su tiempo para leer mis locas ideas :P.**_

_**Quiero anuncias que borraré las historias: "Sugar Pain" y "El amor golpeó el frente de tu auto" y las empezaré nuevamente. También anunciar que escribiré una historia nueva así que espero que la lean (momento de propaganda :D).**_

_**¡Nos leemos, gente bella! Les mando un beso cibernético ;).**_


End file.
